ALL MIXED UP
by mistyblue1
Summary: UPDATE!Lance just dumped kitty for Pietro's girlfriend Siren, now Kitty and Pietro are trying to make the happy new couple jealous? READ IT! hehe, also features storylines w jubilee, rogue, bobby, and gambit (many many lovetriangles lol) Rate and
1. Default Chapter

NOTE: hey, everyone! This is the first chapter of my newest story...for those who have read my first two stories, "kitty vs. pietro" and "crossfire", know that usually I do kinda of an Alternate universe thing where Scott Summers and Jean Grey are older adult X-men, however for this story, I decided it would work better if I stick to the what the show does, and make Jean and Scott teenagers as well. Also, this story will be featuring one of my fav. X-men characters gambit as well, but I won't give too much away. So newho, hehe, PLEASE rate and review or else I'll think that no one likes it and won't put up new chapters.thank you! P.S. * the character of Siren was inspired by one of my loyal reviewers liltrick89. Thanks!  
  
  
  
Kitty Pryde looked down at the tuna-fish/chicken/whatever casserole the cafeteria had seen fit to dish them out that day. It looked bleak and miserable, kind of like her mood as of late. Kitty sighed, finding it hard to pay attention to what Jubilee or Rogue were saying, feeling completely out of character.  
  
"Did you hear what I said?" Jubilee asked her. Kitty blinked.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "Of course she didn't hear you, she's off in Lance Alvers-la la land, get over him already. He's not worth it," Rogue said firmly, while eyeing the casserole with disgust.  
  
"Yeah, seriously," Jubilee said emphatically, "Him and Siren deserve each other."  
  
Kitty scowled deeper, as she glanced across the cafeteria to see HER boyfriend, wait, no, EX-boyfriend hanging all over Siren Phillips, the unofficial femme fatale of Bayville High. Siren, whose mutant power, ironically was that she had charm. Lots of it. So it was no surprise that she spent time alternating between dating the most popular boys in school, the latest of which had been Pietro Maximoff, until she had set her sights on Kitty's boyfriend Lance Alvers.  
  
Kitty closed her eyes as she remembered the humiliation. Just last week, Lance had dumped her publicly in the halls of Bayville, while 10 feet away Siren was dumping Pietro Maximoff, one of the most popular (and arrogant) boys in school. In fact, if anything good had come out of the breakup it was that finally the Almighty Maximoff pride had been humbled. Kitty smirked, but felt it slide off her face when she remembered the shocked, slightly hurt look in Pietro's eyes as Siren had flippantly told him it was over. She could sympathize with him. Tears filled Kitty's eyes as she remembered how just 2 weeks ago Lance had been sending roses to the mansion for her. How could he go from being so sweet to scum? And with Siren Phillips!  
  
"It's okay, Kitty, guys are morons in general," Rogue said, in a gentler voice, throwing a veiled look in the direction of Scott Summers.  
  
"Yeah, you need to move on," Jubilee piped in again, sweeping her long black hair to one side.  
  
"Can we just not talk about it?" Kitty said tersely. "It's bad enough that wherever I go, people throw me these pitying glances like my life is supposed to be over. Well it's not," Kitty said, taking a resolute bite of the casserole and wincing, "If Lance wants to be with Siren, than he's welcome, because I don't care!"  
  
"Right, that's why you're holding onto that picture of you two like it's your life support or something," Rogue said wryly, pointing to the 5 X 7 that Kitty clutched in her hand.  
  
Kitty let out a disgusted sound and dropped the picture as if had suddenly caught on fire. Jubilee giggled.  
  
"You're really worked up about this," Jubilee commented sagely.  
  
"Yeah, seriously," Rogue added, muffling a laugh as Kitty grew more and more murderous.  
  
"For the hundredth time, I am NOT worked up about him dating that..that praying mantis!" Kitty practically yelled.  
  
"Sure Kitty, but face facts, you want a man," Jubilee said, unable to resist teasing Kitty.  
  
"I DON'T WANT A MAN!" Kitty shouted, jumping to her feet, losing her patience. She stopped mortified as she realized that her sentence had carried through the cafeteria, earning her a chorus of laughter. Kitty felt her cheeks flame as she heard the whiny laughter of Siren, seated next to Lance who was practically hanging on to her every word. Kitty sat back down furiously, wishing the earth would swallow her up.  
  
"We're sorry, Kitty, but it was just too funny," Rogue apologized, as she tried to catch her breath. Kitty sighed, calming down.  
  
"It doesn't matter, that was just the final nail in my social life. If it was sad before, it's about to hit an all time low," Kitty muttered, flipping open her calculus book to pass the time. "But one thing's for sure, I'm not going to spend any time mooning over a guy unlike SOME people," Kitty said, looking pointedly at Rogue, who flushed indignantly.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about," Rogue said, pretending to be absorbed with her food. Jubilee snorted.  
  
"So you didn't just spend the last half hour glaring at Jean and Scott?"  
  
"I just don't get why Little Miss Perfect keeps playing around with him. And he's too stupid to see it," Rogue said, frustrated.  
  
"They have everything in common, though," Jubilee said cluelessly, missing the glare Kitty shot her. "They both live for boring stuff like extra Danger Room sessions, attending seminars on Romanian ballet or whatever, you'd never enjoy yourself with him Roguey...," Jubilee continued, but seeing Rogue looking despondently at Scott, she added quickly "but I'm sure you and him have TONS of stuff in common with him."  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure," Rogue said, pushing her food around. At that moment, Jean Grey walked past, throwing a quick wave at their table, which Rogue half- heartedly returned.  
  
"Wonder where she's going?" Kitty wondered aloud, as the popular red-head elegantly sailed past them, oblivious to the admiring stares she received from the boys.  
  
Jubilee, of course, knowing the happenings of practically everyone in the student body quickly piped up. "She's organizing the Medieval Carnival at Bayville next week, so she's baking up a storm for her booth."  
  
"Baking, cheerleading, god.Ah wonder what else she does, play the Lute?" Rogue muttered into her drink, her southern accent deepening with her irritation. Then she perked up as her eyes caught onto Scott Summers disappear into the library. Rogue quickly stood up, shoved her tray to one side. "Um, I'm gonna go..uh, study. I'll see you guys later, okay?" And with that, the auburn haired goth was quickly making her way to the library...to "study." Right, Kitty thought wryly, burying her face back into her calculus book. Well, atleast she had Jubilee to spend the rest of her lunch with.  
  
"Um, sorry Kitty, but I'm gonna go talk to Bobby," Jubilee said apologetically, as she spotted her best friend entering the cafeteria.  
  
Kitty sighed. "It's okay, I'm just going to get used to having lunch alone," Kitty mumbled.  
  
Jubilee laughed. "Actually, Kitty, you might not be alone for long. Guess who looks like he wants to talk to you?"  
  
Lance?! Kitty's head jerked up eagerly, her brown eyes scanning in front of her, seeing only the silver-haired Pietro Maximoff making his way toward her table. Kitty's eyes narrowed, scowling. That couldn't be right. He had never said more than 3 words to her during the whole year, and all of them had been totally annoying. "It's only Motor-mouth," Kitty said, rolling her eyes, and burying her nose back into her math book, while waving goodbye to Jubilee. Moments later, she felt a shadow fall over her table. "Might I have a word with you, Pryde?" Pietro Maximoff said, a lazy smile on his face.  
  
Oh brother, Kitty thought, what does he want? 


	2. gloves and glasses

NOTE: Thank you everyone who reviewed! Wow, I loved reading all your comments...just to make a few things clear, this will probably be a longer story than my other ones because I have a ton of love triangles going..also, I would love suggestions! Anyways, for all u remy fans (myself included hehe), here's his introduction! Enjoy!  
  
Rogue stood behind a thick bookshelf, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. Trying to calm her heart beat, she picked up a book at random and paged through it disinterestedly. This is really pathetic, Rogue told herself, rolling her eyes as she scooted behind another bookshelf to keep out of the sight of a certain Scott Summers. She didn't even know how she'd developed such an enormous crush on the unofficial leader of the X-men. Scott Summers was responsible, confident, and totally in love with Jean Grey, the Golden Girl of Bayville High. How could she possibly compete with that?  
  
To compound the situation, she had had a total of 3 complete conversations with him. Rogue winced as she remembered how she'd stuttered with embarrassment when Scott had commented that he'd liked the poem she'd had to read aloud in English. Jubilee and Kitty were forever telling her how completely wrong he was for her, but what did they know? But still...it was pathetic.  
  
"And completely unlike me," Rogue muttered, as she shelved the book. "I'm getting out of here, stalking is so uncool," Rogue murmured and turned around to leave.  
  
"Who are you stalking?" a voice sounded behind her.  
  
Rogue whirled to find a tall, ruggedly good-looking guy smirking at her from behind a pair of dark sunglasses.  
  
"None of your darn business," Rogue snapped, looking around nervously to see if anyone had heard. She breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Scott across the room leafing through periodicals. Thank god.  
  
"Well, I did not mean to intrude, but you looked nervous," the mysterious guy said. Rogue could discern a French accent behind his words. He was irritatingly smooth, and Rogue wasn't in the mood to deal with this weird guy who got his kicks skulking around bookshelves. Although, Rogue admitted to herself, she was skulking as well.  
  
"If I was nervous it's because ah'm not used to bumping into weird French guys," Rogue retorted, her hazel eyes flashing. But the guy was looking down, and had the nerve to gently pick up her hand.  
  
"It's a little hot to wear gloves inside, no? May I ask why you have them on?" the guy asked gently, his expression impossible to decipher.  
  
Rogue's temper flared as it always did when she felt threatened. But she recovered smoothly, enough to snap back, "You're one to talk, it's a little dark in here to be wearing sunglasses, no?" Rogue mimicked. Instead of getting angry, a mischievous smile tugged at the corner of the guy's mouth. In a fluid motion, he reached up and took off his dark glasses, revealing a pair of dark red eyes that flashed with humor, framed with thick black lashes. Rogue couldn't help but gasp, her hand flying to her mouth. For a moment she was speechless.  
  
"I-uh,um," Rogue stammered, taken back by how ..handsome he was. In a really irritating kind of way. The guy smiled down at her, almost devilishly, leaning against the side of the bookshelf. A sound distracted her, and Rogue swallowed hard when she saw Scott making his way to where they were. Oh jeez, Rogue thought nervously, what if he thinks me and Frenchy are..a couple or something.  
  
"Well, if you're done cross-analyzing me, I need to go," Rogue said quickly and coolly, trying to duck past him as Scott neared closer to where they were standing. But the guy didn't even move.  
  
"Why?" the guy asked, looking from Rogue's flushed face sideways to the nearing figure of Scott. "Would that be the guy you're stalking?" he asked, his eyes laughing at her.  
  
"Shut up, will you," Rogue hissed, wondering how the hell he'd figured it out.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," the guy said, holding up his hands in mock defense, still laughing at her.  
  
"Listen, Frenchy-," Rogue interrupted quickly, looking over her shoulder at Scott who was still oblivious to her existence.  
  
"The name is Remy LeBeau," Remy replied softly.  
  
"Yeah, right. Remy, I'm late for class, so could you kindly move?" Rogue seethed, as Remy moved closer to her. She had to get out of there before Scott saw her!  
  
"Only if you tell me something," Remy said. Rogue glared up at him. Why was this guy so difficult?  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your name."  
  
Rogue rolled her eyes. "It's Rogue okay?" At that very moment, Scott rounded the corner. Rogue let out a little yelp, ducked under Remy's arm and sped out the library doors, breathing a small sigh of relief. It had been close. Rogue reached up to touch her cheeks, finding that they were burning. Weird. 


	3. turnaround

NOTE: First of all, mucho love to all my great reviewers, thank you for all your really nice compliments and suggestions. I loved all of them! Here's 2 chapters just for u guys!  
  
  
  
Jubilee sat across from Bobby, trying not to roll her eyes as her best- friend continued to praise Samantha Eddington, the British exchange student that was, according to Bobby, "a babe."  
  
"I've got it all worked out, I'm gonna ask her to lunch, then out to the movies, the more she sees me, the more she'll like me. Then..she'll probably ask ME to the big Turn-around prom," Bobby said matter-of-factly. "What do you think of my game plan?"  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes, wondering why she was feeling irritated as of late whenever Bobby started in on his monologue about one girl or another. God knew she'd bored him enough times as she drooled over the movie stars in her well-worn copy of Teen People. But still, it was different. Bobby was her best-friend, and he definitely deserved the best girlfriend, somebody that would appreciate his amazing sense-of-humor instead of trying to change him.  
  
"Well, frankly, I think the whole idea of Turn-Around Prom is stupid," Jubilee said, opening up a pudding cup.  
  
"I think it's great," Bobby countered cheerfully, "finally, the pressure's off the guys. All we have to do is sit around and wait to be asked."  
  
"Yeah, well who am I going to ask?" Jubilee pouted, her black hair falling in her eyes, as she scanned the cafeteria bleakly. Every guy was either completely not her type or with someone. She looked across the table at Bobby, finding herself scrutinizing her best-friend, without realizing it.  
  
Good build, nice smile, always makes me laugh, Jubilee found herself mentally ticking off Bobby's qualities. She stopped when she realized that Bobby had already continued to ramble on about Samantha again.  
  
"Look, there she is Jubes. Now's my chance. Better put myself in her line of sight," Bobby said determinedly. "I'll seeya later," Bobby called quickly, ruffling her hair affectionately, before sprinting off in the direction of the blonde-haired Samantha, who sat regally in front of her admirers.  
  
Jubilee watched him go, feeling oddly deflated, and then wrinkled her nose. Had she JUST been thinking of Bobby in THAT way? "God, it must be something in the food," Jubilee murmured. But the thought remained; Bobby really wouldn't make all THAT bad of a date. In fact, Jubilee couldn't help thinking, he'd look pretty hot in a tuxedo. 


	4. proposal rejected

NOTE: hehe, wow, I liked writing this chapter, so please review it and tell me what you thought! Remember, reviews are my motivation for writing more! Thanks to all those who have already reviewed, its always appreciated!  
  
Kitty braced herself for what would inevitably be one of Pietro Maximoff's famous brush-offs. He couldn't possibly want to TALK to her. Not Mr. Superior himself. Kitty resumed paging through her book, not even glancing up when Pietro cleared his throat impatiently. It was just too much fun to ignore him.  
  
"Yo Pryde, you got a minute?" Pietro repeated, a strain of irritation his normally smooth voice.  
  
Kitty deliberately took a long time and then met his cool blue-eyed gaze calmly. "No actually, I'm busy. If you're looking for the bathroom, it's that way," Kitty said, shoving a thumb in the opposite direction, and hiding a smile as Pietro's eyebrows shot up at her apparent lack of regard for his attention.  
  
"I'm not looking for the bathroom, Pryde, I'm skipping basketball practice because I have to talk to you," Pietro said with forced patience.  
  
"What a shame, I guess they'll have to sweat it out without your glorious presence," Kitty said sarcastically, relieved that she could vent out her anger over the break-up on the one person at Bayville High she truly disliked. Besides Siren, that was...oh yeah, and most recently, Lance.  
  
"Look, Pryde, what have you got against me?" Pietro demanded, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"You want it alphabetically?" Kitty retorted.  
  
"Go for it," Pietro shot back. But just as quickly, he stopped, and forced a smile to his face. Kitty raised an eyebrow. "Uh, never mind. Did I mention, that you look really nice today Pryde," Pietro managed to get out.  
  
Kitty's eyebrows shot up another notch. Okay, now she KNEW something was wrong. The day Pietro Maximoff started paying her compliments..  
  
"Alright, you have my attention, what do you want Pietro?" Kitty asked, putting down her book, and looking up at him tiredly. The sooner he talked, the sooner she could go back to sulking about Lance.  
  
"Okay, but not here," Pietro said quickly, pulling her up, and leading her to the library.  
  
"Why not in the cafeteria?" Kitty asked, as she took her hand back. "Just trust me," Pietro said, smirking at her as they sat down at a small table near a row of bookshelves. Kitty rolled her eyes, while managing to admit that when Pietro was silent, she could see how his silver- haired good-looks had garnered him such wide-spread appeal.  
  
"Okay, I'm busy, so I'll make this quick," Pietro said, leaning in and pitching his voice lower.  
  
"Fine, just say it already. I don't know why we need to be all cloak- and-dagger," Kitty said, rolling her eyes.  
  
"You'll see it soon enough. I have a business proposal for you," Pietro said matter-of-factly. Kitty just looked at him, wide-eyed. Business proposition? "We both recently got dumped, right?"  
  
Kitty bit her lip. Figured Pietro the jerk would be insensitive enough to bring up the one subject she didn't want to talk about. "Yeah, so?" Kitty said, trying her hardest not to sound defensive, but finding her voice betraying her hurt feelings.  
  
Pietro's eyes softened for an instant. "Well, I don't know about you, but I'm not going to take this laying down. We have to take action," Pietro said firmly.  
  
"You mean..like revenge?" Kitty asked incredulously. "What do you want me to do? Slash Lance's tires?"  
  
"No, no, nothing stupid like that," Pietro said impatiently. "I've got an idea that will get me back with Siren and you with Lance," Pietro said confidently, his eyes flashing with excitement.  
  
"What?" Kitty asked, curious despite herself.  
  
"We become boyfriend and girlfriend."  
  
Kitty stared at him. She waited, for him to add something, a "just kidding", but it didn't come. Pietro looked back at her, his blue eyes expectant. She burst out laughing.  
  
Pietro's mouth fell open, his eyes flaring with anger. Kitty couldn't seem to stop.  
  
"Would you can it Pryde, people are looking!" Pietro hissed, glancing around the library patrons that stared strangely at them.  
  
Kitty grabbed the table, gasping for breath. "I'm sorry, just the IDEA of me and you, is funny! I thought you were serious for a second!"  
  
"I AM serious, I meant we could PRETEND!" Pietro said, gritting his teeth. "God, are you that dense?"  
  
Kitty narrowed her brown eyes at him. "I don't know, don't most people that hang out with you eventually lose all their brain cells?"  
  
"Alright that's it, Pryde. You know, I could ask any girl in this whole school and she'd say yes in a second," Pietro informed her, his blue eyes coolly appraising her.  
  
"Good, then why don't you, because this is the dumbest idea I've ever heard of," Kitty said angrily, reaching for her backpack.  
  
"Wait!" Pietro said, reaching a hand out to her, his voice apologetic. Kitty sat back down softly.  
  
"Wow, this must be pretty important to you, if you're willing to grovel so willingly," Kitty commented.  
  
Pietro glared at her. "I'm not going to grovel. Frankly, this is a win-win situation. First, you get the honor of being my girlfriend for a few weeks, hanging out with my circle. Then after we make Lance and Siren jealous, we win them back, and life can go back to normal," Pietro said smoothly. "It's perfect."  
  
"No, it's not perfect," Kitty retorted, still bristling. "First, I don't really want the "honor" of being your girlfriend, or hanging out with your retarded friends," Kitty began.  
  
"They're not retarded!" retorted Pietro. "Okay, maybe Todd..and yeah, probably Fred too, but still you have no right, especially since you hang out with your fellow airhead Jubilee," Pietro smirked.  
  
"If anyone's an airhead around here, it's you for thinking this stupid plan could possibly work! I mean, honestly, who in this school is dumb enough to believe that we can even tolerate each other's company let alone want to date each other!" Kitty countered.  
  
"That doesn't matter. I mean, sure you need a little work, especially in the clothes department," Pietro said, giving her faded jeans a disparaging look, "but you're pretty, I guess, in a wholesome- granola kinda way. And sure it'll look weird that you've decided to ditch your nerd squad for my circle, but I'm sure I can-,"  
  
"Hold it right there," Kitty said furiously, holding up a hand. "I'm not ditching my friends for anything, and I don't care about making Lance or Siren jealous. Those two deserve each other," Kitty said hotly. Pietro looked at her as if he didn't believe a word she was saying.  
  
Okay, so maybe a teeny, tiny part of her really wanted to see what it would be like to have Siren Phillips and Lance be jerked out of there happy little bubble and insanely jealous. But the thought of dating Pietro Maximoff was just..so..uhhhhgh. After spending a whole year hating him, she wasn't sure if she was a good enough of actress to fake being his girlfriend. Besides, the thought was ridiculous.  
  
"It's an offer you can't refuse, Pryde," Pietro said so confidently, that Kitty's fraying nerves went overboard. That did it.  
  
"Actually, I can. My answer is no," Kitty told an open-mouthed Pietro, picked up her bag, and left gracefully, mentally patting herself on the back for resisting the temptation to agreeing to his crazy offer. God only knew what entering into a deal with Pietro could mean. 


	5. you don't understand

NOTE: okay, I have 2 exams tomorrow, but I took a break to crank out this really really long chapter hehe. Thank you all for your awesome reviews, I really appreciate it. Please keep them coming along with any advice u have for upcoming chapters! Enjoy!  
  
Rogue sat in the living room fidgeting along with everyone else for the Professor's announcement; probably something like reminding them that finals were in 2 weeks and that they shouldn't let their excitement about the Turn Around prom let them lose focus of that.  
  
What excitement? Rogue thought scowling as she caught herself glancing over at the handsome Scott Summers who stood speaking with the Professor now. There was no possible conceivable way that she was going to something as tacky and high-schoolish as prom..that was unless, she could go with Scott. If he could only look at her the way he looked at Jean..  
  
"Who am I kidding? I probably have a better chance of getting struck by lightning," Rogue muttered, swiping back a stray strand of hair. The past few weeks, she had, in her own subtle way tried to emulate Jean Grey, in the hopes that she'd have a chance with him. But even after she'd abandoned the goth make-up to the joy of her roommates who claimed she looked "a hundred times better", and letting her long brown hair fall loosely about her shoulders instead of her usual ponytail, it hadn't earned her anything more than a few admiring stares from the male members of the student body. But Scott simply hadn't noticed. He treated her the same as always; a friend, waving to her in the hallways, and pulling her aside every once in awhile to see how she was doing. And the first day without her black lipstick, he'd said "Did you cut your hair or something?" God how dense could he be!  
  
But Rogue cherished those times. If only she could stop blushing and becoming so totally flustered around him, maybe he'd have more to say to her than the usual, "Hey Rogue." The Professor suddenly cleared his throat to get her attention, and Rogue tried her hardest not to stare at how Scott sat right next to Jean. It didn't work. Jean was leaning over and whispering something to him. What was she saying? Was she asking Scott to the prom? Rogue wondered, holding her breath, hardly listening to what the Professor was saying.  
  
Suddenly Jubilee poked her in the side. "Check out the total hottie!" Jubilee whispered excitedly. Rogue looked around to see practically every girl in the room practically drooling. What is so fascinating? Rogue wondered, tearing her eyes away from Scott to look up.  
  
"What the-? What's he doin' here?" Rogue blurted out, as her eyes collided with Remy. Remy had sauntered to the front, leaning against the side of the wall, surveying them with a detached look, but when he reached Rogue, his red-black eyes seemed to pierce through her. Despite herself, Rogue could feel her heart skip a beat.  
  
"Oh my god, is he gonna live here?" Siren said shrilly to her friend.  
  
Rogue saw Kitty roll her eyes disgustedly. "It isn't enough that she has to have my boyfriend, but she has to bulldoze in on every decent guy," Kitty muttered.  
  
"I'd say he's more than decent," Jubilee murmured appreciatively along with every other girl in the room, as Remy took off his leather jacket and sat down.  
  
Rogue snorted. "He isn't that great. I mean, sure I suppose he's good- looking in a Fonzie kind of way, but he's no-,"  
  
"Scott Summers," Jubilee and Kitty finished for her wryly. Rogue glared at them.  
  
"A little louder please? I don't think he heard you," Rogue whispered sarcastically. Jubilee giggled.  
  
"Oh he's looking at you!" Jubilee whispered excitedly.  
  
"Who, Scott?" Rogue asked, running a hand through her hair self- consciously.  
  
"No, the new guy," Jubilee said impatiently.  
  
"Who cares?" Rogue said off-handedly, but even as she said it, she was very aware of Remy's burning gaze that gave her a tingly feeling she never got even when she was around Scott.  
  
"Students, this is Remy Lebeau, he will be joining us here at the Institute. He comes from New Orleans, and I hope you will make him feel welcome here," the Professor said kindly, smiling at Remy who flashed a charming smile to everyone. The sighs of the girls was audible as Remy sat back down.  
  
"Thank you Professor, I have a feeling I shall be very happy here," Remy said in a low husky voice, looking directly at Rogue, in a way that everyone noticed. Rogue flushed at the puzzled looks on Scott's face. She flashed Scott a bright smile, ignoring Remy's steady gaze.  
  
"Now, Remy this is Scott Summers, Jean Grey, Siren Phillips, Bobby Drake, Kurt Wagner," the Professor said, as Remy went around shaking hands genially with everyone.  
  
"And over here we have Kitty and Jubilation," the Professor continued.  
  
"You can call me Jubilee," Jubilee said, giggling a little. Remy gave her a dimpled smile and nodded. Rogue rolled her eyes, surprised that she was irritated by this even though she knew Jubilee never seriously flirted with anyone. As if I care who Frenchy decides to unload his charm on, Rogue thought as the Professor finally turned to her.  
  
"And last but not least, this is Rogue."  
  
"Yes, we've met," Remy said slowly, so huskily that the normally cool calm Rogue felt her cheeks heat up. She nearly jumped when he picked up her gloved hand and kissed it. Rogue looked around to see Scott and Jean's eyebrows raised and Logan frowning. What did he think he was doing? Rogue thought furiously snatching her hand back. It didn't help that every girl in the room with the exception of Kitty and Jubilee were throwing her envious looks. Obviously, they felt the handsome new stranger had "singled" her out. I'd better set Scott straight, Rogue thought determinedly, walking over quietly.  
  
As Jean left, Scott stood alone in the center of the living room. "Uh, Scott?"  
  
"Oh hi Rogue," Scott said with a smile, but Rogue noticed with a sinking heart, that his eyes were still trained onto Jean who was slipping on her jacket.  
  
"So where's Jean going?" Rogue asked casually, her heart growing heavier as she saw Scott's eyes light up at the mention of Jean.  
  
"Uh, she has a date with Duncan," Scott muttered, looking so miserable that Rogue felt torn between feelings of pity and anger. Why couldn't he just give her half a chance? Why was everything centered around Jean Grey?  
  
"Oh, well, I see," Rogue said, nodding and cursing herself at the same time. How was she to maneuver the conversation away from Jean to the dance? "Um, so I hear she's on the planning committee for the big Turn Around prom, right?"  
  
"Yeah, she is," Scott broke into a wide smile. "She's also planning the Medieval Fair," Scott continued, his voice filled with admiration.  
  
That's it, Rogue thought, Jean Grey is involved in everything. Maybe it wouldn't kill me to get more involved in things, Rogue thought bleakly, although the thought of having to organize a whole fair was enough to send her screaming into the night. The fact was, organizing simply wasn't her strong point. But if it meant that Scott would look at her differently..Rouge swallowed hard.  
  
"Um, yeah, well, I guess with all that she might be too busy to go the the, uh, prom," Rogue said lamely.  
  
Scott looked crestfallen. "Really?"  
  
Rogue decided she couldn't be so spiteful. Not to Jean Grey. Jean, although irritatingly perfect and popular, was a nice person. And even though she was too blind to see that Scott was in love with her, Rogue couldn't ruin it.  
  
"No, I'm sure she'll have time to go," Rogue assured him, with a small smile. "Uh, speaking of the Turn Around prom, uh..um, are you going?" Rogue managed to stammer out, her face flushing as Scott turned to look at her a curious expression on his face.  
  
"Yeah, I'm planning on it, that is, if I get asked," Scott said, under his breath a wistful gaze on his face.  
  
This is it, Rogue told herself, trying to calm her nervousness. Ask him. You can do it. Really quickly. "Um, I'm sure you'll get asked, in fact- ," Rogue began, hesitantly, feeling her heart beat faster.  
  
"Yes?" Scott asked encouragingly, as the silence lengthened.  
  
"Uh," Rogue began, when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around to face Remy who stood with an amused look on his face.  
  
"Hey there Rogue," Remy said.  
  
"Hi," Rogue said quickly, shooting him a look that clearly urged him to leave her. But the moment between Scott and her was gone. Scott was surveying them with interest.  
  
"I was wondering if I could speak to you?" Remy said, his French accent ringing through. To her annoyance, Rogue found it oddly appealing. She shook that thought off. How dare he ruin what probably was one of the only chances she'd get to ask Scott out before Jean came to her senses, Rogue thought.  
  
"Um, well," Rogue began, about to tell Remy to buzz off, when Scott interjected with a friendly smile.  
  
"I'll see you around Rogue, I'll let you officially welcome Remy to the Institute," Scott said, waving to her and leaving.  
  
"But-," Rogue protested, but Scott was already gone. Rogue whirled furiously, her hazel eyes sparkling with indignation.  
  
"Couldn't you have waited just 2 minutes?!"  
  
"Why? Did I interrupt the Southern Belle's simpering proposal to her intended?" Remy asked in an amused voice, that had a trace of mockery in it. Rogue stared at him.  
  
"Excuse me?" Rogue asked in outrage. "I wasn't simpering!" And how had he figured out her intention to ask Scott to the prom anyways? Had he been talking to Jubilee? "And what business is it of yours anyway?"  
  
"Well, a beautiful girl like you should have no trouble at all finding an escort, and I thought I might be of service," Remy drawled. Normally, Rogue would have laughed at the utter corniness of that line, but the words flowed so smoothly from his lips that Rogue felt herself flushing a deep pink.  
  
"I'm not interested, and we have nothing in common anyway," Rogue responded hotly, after a moment, tugging her gloves higher to cover her bare arms.  
  
"Oh I think we do," Remy said, his eyes blazing intensely once again. Rogue felt her mouth go dry. Okay, that was it. She'd had enough.  
  
"You don't understand me Remy. No one does, so stop trying," Rogue whispered, stunned to feel tears burning her eyes. And before he could say anything, Rogue fled. 


	6. not giving up

NOTE: oh my goodness, a big thank you goes out to all my wonderful reviewers, especially evolutionary spider, who writes the nicest things. Thank you, you guys are totally my motivation for writing. That being said, I've updated w/ 2 chapters. I don't usually do pietro's POV, so please tell me if u like it! Thanks, and keep the reviews coming please!  
  
Pietro Maximoff sat down on the worn down mattress, sulkily crumpling up paper and throwing them at the waste basket a few feet away. He couldn't believe it. It defied logic. A girl had turned him down. If he hadn't been there when it had happened, he would've sworn that it was just a surreal nightmare. First Siren had canned him for his own roommate, and now Kitty Pryde had turned down his very generous offer to be his girlfriend. It just didn't make sense. Who did she think she was?  
  
And the worst part of it was he'd already bet $20 to Todd that Kitty would say yes in a minute. If there was anything he hated more than losing a bet..it was losing a bet to Todd and Fred. Speaking of which, they should be barreling down the door any moment, Pietro thought scowling, really not in the mood to deal with the inevitable teasing that would come with his announcement that he had, for the first time in Maximoff history, failed to get a girl at Bayville.  
  
As if someone had been reading his mind, the door flew open and Todd Tolensky sauntered in, followed by Fred who was making short work of a large subway sandwich.  
  
"So, how'd it go?" Todd asked, his green eyes curious. Even Fred had stopped eating momentarily in anticipation of Pietro's answer. Pietro swallowed, his cheeks reddening.  
  
"Well..things didn't exactly go as planned," Pietro muttered.  
  
"What do you mean?" Todd asked slowly. At Pietro's glare, a slow smile spread across Todd's face. "She said NO?!"  
  
"Not exactly," Pietro argued, grimacing as he remembered the resolute way Kitty had exited the library. "Okay, fine yes, she said no," Pietro mumbled, throwing another paper ball at the trash can.  
  
Fred dropped the sandwich in shock. "Wow, I guess your reputation is in the hole now...first Siren dumps you in public, and then one of the X- geeks dumps you again," Fred said.  
  
"Twice in one week, how sad," Todd continued to tease, enjoying the murderous look on Pietro's face.  
  
"I was NOT dumped!" Pietro exploded. "Siren's just a little confused about whose the better guy for her..and as for Kitty Pryde, well let's just say, it'll just take a little more convincing, that's it."  
  
"So how'd you ask her?" Todd said, settling lazily into a chair. Pietro narrowed his eyes.  
  
"How do you think? I took her to a quiet place, laid down the terms very clearly, and instead of seeing the obvious benefits to my proposal, she turned me down," Pietro said disgustedly. "It doesn't make sense. She wasn't even remotely flattered that I'd picked her out of all the girls at Bayville."  
  
Todd rolled his eyes. "God, no wonder she said no, you basically told her flat out you're using her.and probably managed to insult her half a dozen times while you were at it."  
  
"SO?!" Pietro retorted, but stopped. Okay, Pietro thought grudgingly, maybe he had been a little insensitive. Okay, a lot insensitive. "It's worked with other girls," Pietro mumbled, running a frustrated hand through his hair.  
  
"Kitty Pryde isn't really like the other girls you date, she's supposed to be really smart," Fred said, taking a loud bite of his sandwich.  
  
"I know that, but whoever she is, there's not many who can resist the Maximoff charm," Pietro said, regaining some confidence.  
  
"What are you going to do? She already so no to your stupid little scheme," Todd said laughing, dodging the paper ball Pietro aimed at his head.  
  
"I'm not giving up just yet," Pietro said determinedly, jumping to his feet. "If I want Siren back, I'm gonna need Pryde to cooperate with me. And I know just how to do it."  
  
"Oh jeez, just give me my 20 bucks, there's no way you're convincing Kitty Pryde to date you. She hates your guts," Todd said confidently. Pietro smirked.  
  
"Maybe. But trust me, if she thinks she can shake me off, she's got another thing coming," Pietro said, his blue eyes confident, ignoring the skeptical looks of his friends. 


	7. things i can't say

NOTE: It took me awhile to write this chapter..so please give me feedback or advice on how to handle Jubilee's little conflict! Thanks again to all my reviewers!  
  
Jubilee stood in the cafeteria line, balancing her tray with one hand, while trying to flag down Rogue. Rogue joined her shortly, her long brown hair flying behind her. "Hey Rogue, what are you doing here? I thought you'd be showing around the new guy, Remy LeBeau? Do you know his last name in French means "the handsome?" Jubilee teased Rogue immediately.  
  
"How fascinating," Rogue said sarcastically. "Ugh, I can't believe how popular he is and he's only been here 3 days!"  
  
" Well,he's really hot," Jubilee remarked wisely, noting that Rogue's cheeks had turned a little red.  
  
"He's not that hot and, frankly, he annoys me. I was this close to asking Scott to prom if he hadn't barged in on us," Rogue said crossly. "Anyways, what are you doing here, aren't you supposed to meeting Bobby for lunch?"  
  
Jubilee frowned. "Technically yes, but I've been waiting for awhile and he still hasn't shown up. That's the third time this week. Some best friend," Jubilee muttered, lifting her tray and wrinkling her nose at its contents.  
  
Rogue looked at her sympathetically. "Maybe Dr. McCoy made him stay after to clean up in chemistry or something," Rogue suggested.  
  
Jubilee brightened up a little. "Yeah, that's probably it. I'll go see if I can help him out. Are you gonna be okay?"  
  
Rogue nodded, but her gaze was fixed on Scott's table. "I'm going to see if I can actually make conversation with Scott without acting like a moron."  
  
Jubilee giggled and waved. She sighed as she made her way down the halls to Dr. McCoy's classroom. She opened the door to find Dr. McCoy erasing the board.  
  
"Well, hello Jubilee, can I help you?"  
  
"Um, yeah, I'm looking for Bobby," Jubilee explained. The blue-furred mutant looked puzzled.  
  
"But I haven't seen Bobby since class this afternoon," Dr. McCoy said kindly.  
  
"Oh," Jubilee said, deflated. "Thanks anyway, Dr. McCoy," Jubilee called and left, feeling confused. Where could he be?  
  
As she crossed across the grassy pavilion she heard the voice of someone very familiar.  
  
"So, Bobby, have you seen that independent movie? The French one?" the heavily accented voice of Samantha Eddington rang out from behind her. Jubilee stopped in her tracks, and turned to see Bobby flash a bright smile at Samantha.  
  
"Of course, I thought the music really drove the movie," Bobby stuttered a little. Jubilee clenched her fists. Her supposed friend had ditched her once again for the infamous Samantha. One half of her wondered why the sight of Bobby smiling at another girl left her feeling oddly jealous and hurt. After all, it wasn't THAT big of a deal. It had never bothered her before when Bobby went off pursuing one girl or another. Sometimes she'd even helped him. But lately..Jubilee shook her head.  
  
"She's not even right for him. I'd better set him straight," Jubilee murmured, and strode over to where Bobby and Samantha stood. "Hey guys!"  
  
"Jubilee," Bobby's voice trailed off, his blue eyes flashing from Samantha to Jubilee.  
  
"Hi, I don't think we've met. I'm Jubilee, Bobby's best friend," Jubilee said, with a friendly smile lighting her face, extending a hand to the cool Samantha.  
  
"Hello, well..I think I'll leave you two alone," Samantha said with a raised eyebrow. She left with a graceful turn leaving Bobby in shock. He turned to her with folded arms.  
  
"Jubes, I swear you pick the worst times," Bobby said, running a hand through his hair. "I was THIS close to-,"  
  
"You were supposed to meet me for lunch," Jubilee shot back, her blue eyes flashing. "I was waiting for almost an hour while you were over her lying through your teeth to Miss Eddington," Jubilee mimicked hotly, hating herself for how worked up she was getting. This was unlike her, she was always the easy going type, which was partly why she got along so well with Bobby.  
  
Bobby's eyes were apologetic. "I'm sorry Jubes, I just really really like her. Today, she actually came up to talk to me. I think I'm making really progress," Bobby told her, a smile lighting his features. Jubilee swallowed, unable to be mad anymore, her heart fluttering at his smile.  
  
"That's great Bobby," Jubilee said half-heartedly. Bobby frowned concernedly.  
  
"What's wrong, Jubes? Don't tell me you're still down about the prom. I'm sure there's atleast ONE guy you like in this whole school enough to ask," Bobby teased. Jubilee felt an uncharacteristic blush heat her face. Unbidden, the only face that came to mind was Bobby's.  
  
Stop thinking of him like that, Jubilee ordered herself frustrated, unable to look Bobby in the face. "Uh, that's not the problem really," Jubilee stammered.  
  
Bobby stopped and looked at her, his eyebrows raised. Jubilee gulped at the inquiring look he had in his eyes.  
  
"Jeez, I'm sorry. I've been boring you to death about Samantha for weeks, and here you've probably wanted to tell me all about this new guy," Bobby said apologetically. "So, who is he?" Bobby winked at her. Jubilee wanted to die. The temptation to blurt his name was overwhelming. Think quick, Jubilee thought. She had to think of someone so completely out of her league that Bobby wouldn't try to play matchmaker.  
  
"Uh..Duncan," Jubilee said finally, gratified to see Bobby frown.  
  
"Really, but he's so...," Bobby trailed off, a frown creasing his handsome features.  
  
"I know...it's impossible he'd like me, totally, I'm crushed but I guess that's why I'm not going to the prom," Jubilee said quickly, mentally patting herself on the back for the quick save.  
  
"That's not what I was thinking at all," Bobby said, turning to her earnestly. "I think any guy would be lucky to have you like them...but Duncan's not really your type. He's obnoxious, and loud, and pretentious. He's wrong for you," Bobby said forcefully.  
  
I agree, Jubilee thought silently, just like Samantha's all wrong for you.  
  
"But if you really like him, I'll be sure to drop some hints," Bobby said smiling at her. Jubilee heart lurched.  
  
"Uh, no, please, you really don't have to do that Bobby!" Jubilee protested, grabbing his arm.  
  
"Jubes, what kind of a best friend would I be if I didn't try to get you with your crush?" Bobby asked, smiling sincerely into her eyes. Jubilee laughed weakly.  
  
"Right..."  
  
"Don't worry, leave everything to me. I'm totally confident that we'll both end up with who we want by prom," Bobby assured her. Jubilee looked at him, trying to swallow the lump in her throat. "And it'll be great, Jubes." "Yeah, great," Jubilee whispered. 


	8. change of plans

NOTE: Sorry, it took so long to update! But please please more reviews this time! Thanks!  
Kitty Pryde fled down the stairs her backpack bouncing on one shoulder, and slid into her seat for breakfast the next day. "Sorry I'm late, I had to throw some stuff away," Kitty said, cheeks flushed as she tossed her backpack to the side, frustrated. Logan raised an eyebrow. Jubilee however, was already peering at her backpack with interest. Kitty groaned as she realized that she hadn't zipped it up all the way, and the roses that a certain annoying loudmouth had stuck in there were showing. Great.  
  
"Whoa, who got you the roses?" Jubilee asked eagerly, lifting out the bouquet of blood-red roses. Kitty leapt out of her chair and tried to yank the flowers back but to no avail.  
  
"It's from nobody, okay," Kitty said insistently. Nobody that matters, anyway, Kitty thought scooting in her chair and rolling her eyes as Jubilee looked around for an accompanying card. Ever since that morning, Kitty had been bombarded with presents from Pietro; stuffed animals in her locker, cutesy little notes left on her desk, and now the roses..Whatever else she could say about him..he sure was persistent. And so damn smug, Kitty thought getting angry all over again as she remembered the note that had been nestled in the roses. It had read :  
  
You don't know what you're missing, give me a chance. Pietro.  
  
Kitty had ripped up the note immediately, but hadn't had the heart to dump the roses. They were beautiful, and expensive, and she would have loved them had they been from Lance. Ugh, Kitty thought, digging into her food with renewed vigor. She didn't even want to think about him. There was no way she could possibly avoid him and his revolting new girlfriend when she had 3 classes with him. It was a mess.  
  
"You know, Kitty, do you want those roses in water? They're going to wilt if you leave them," Storm mused.  
  
"And we wouldn't want your mystery man's present to go to waste would we?" Jubilee said teasingly. Kitty glared as Jubilee and Rogue burst into laughter.  
  
"Excuse me, but those roses could be used as fertilizer for all I care," Kitty said indignantly, taking one last bite of her cereal before getting up. Why wouldn't Pietro just leave her alone? The whole notion of the two of them together..acting as if they liked each other was nuts. "Seeya guys, I wanna get to school early," Kitty announced, rushing off to avoid the inevitable teasing of Bobby when he came down for breakfast.  
  
Kitty walked into school, breathing a sigh of relief when she opened her locker and found nothing. Finally some peace. Maybe Pietro had regained his sanity and given up on her. Something about that made her feel depressed. Please, Kitty thought immediately, this is what you wanted.  
  
Suddenly her eye caught on row of pink flyers that were posted all over the hallway. At first she thought it was an advertisement for the upcoming prom..but upon closer inspection, Kitty saw the picture of a large heart, with the following words inscribed in it, "Please Kitty, won't you be mine? Love Pietro". Kitty gasped at the words, her mind spinning. This was going to far! Kitty saw red, as she stormed through the hallways to find the culprit.  
  
That sneaky, arrogant, -!, Kitty thought, pushing past people to get to Pietro's locker. She saw him standing, cool and confident, placing his books inside. He didn't even LOOK remotely sorry. Kitty stomped up to him, her resolve to be civil to him a thing of the past.  
  
"Just when I thought you couldn't get any LOWER!" Kitty spat out, her brown eyes sparkling angrily. Pietro looked surprised.and amused even. This only infuriated her further.  
  
"I trust you got the stuffed animals, and the notes, and the roses?" Pietro asked nonchalantly, his blue eyes caressing her face. Kitty flushed despite herself but quickly regained her composure.  
  
"Yes, I got your presents," Kitty hissed, lowering her voice as she noticed other students surveying their heated exchange with interest. "And I also saw your stupid flyer! Of all the slimy, underhanded, DIRTBAG things to do! Don't you get it? There's nothing on this planet that would induce me to accept your lousy offer! I have better things to do than play a substitute girlfriend to the Almighty Maximoff!" Kitty took a deep breath, surprised at her own rant. Why on earth do I let him get under my skin, Kitty thought, but a part of took satisfaction in the fact that now Pietro looked furious as well.  
  
"Yes, I'm a DIRTBAG because I send you flowers and presents?! Sheesh, your place must be just CRAWLING with guys," Pietro said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.  
  
"Don't change the subject! You didn't even ASK me before you decided to post all this SLANDER for everyone at Bayville to see!" Kitty said, shoving the flyer in his face.  
  
"Slander?! You should be honored! I don't just ask any girl to be my girlfriend, and you're too stubborn to see that this could work for both of us!" Pietro yelled. Kitty flushed hotly as she realized that their argument was attracting attention.  
  
"You're USING me to get your airhead girlfriend back, how does that work for me?" Kitty asked crossing her arms.  
  
"You'll make Lance jealous by being with me!" Pietro exploded with impatience.  
  
"You think Lance is going to be jealous of you?" Kitty smirked, her mouth twitching with the urge not to laugh.  
  
"Yes I do, and if you weren't so much of a ditz you'd realize that!" Pietro retorted.  
  
"How DARE you-," Kitty began furiously, but her reply was cut off by a high-pitched laugh.  
  
Kitty turned and gulped, horrified when she saw Lance with his arms around Siren. Tears stung her eyes, and Kitty set her jaw. Pietro turned to look at her, shifting from Lance to her, his eyes strangely compassionate.  
  
"Hi Pietro," Siren sang out irritatingly, while barely pausing to notice Kitty. Lance said nothing but grinned widely. Kitty saw Pietro scowl, and felt her own eyebrows knit together in an uncharacteristic frown. At that moment, she felt they were united in a cause. The cause to get revenge. Lance had made a mistake, and she needed Pietro's help to show him that. Kitty bit her lip uncertainly. The thought of hanging out with Pietro for weeks at a time wasn't altogether appealing, Kitty winced, but as she looked at Lance before her, something in her forced her to act.  
  
Before she knew it, Kitty waited until Lance was in clear sight, wrapped her arms around Pietro's neck and kissed him. Kitty felt her heart skip a beat as Pietro recovered his shock and kissed her back gently. For a second, Kitty was hardly aware of her surroundings until Pietro pulled away softly and Kitty was faced with the shocked faces of Siren and Lance staring back at them.  
  
"I'm guessing your answer's a yes?" Pietro whispered to her.  
  
Kitty nodded, feeling her cheeks flare up as she remembered her impulsive kiss.  
  
"Then let the games begin," Pietro said smirking at Lance. 


	9. ice cream tension

NOTE: okay, another rogue/remy chapter for all of you! Wow, I can't thank you enough for all the reviews I got for chap 8. They were incredible! I really appreciate all these new ideas I'm getting, I'm definitely going to use them in upcoming chapters. Please review and tell me what u think of this one..enjoy.  
  
Rogue opened the fridge, savoring the blast of cool air that hit her as she rifled around for the tub of Ben and Jerry's she knew Logan had stuck back there. It was undoubtedly the hottest day of the year and it didn't help that Logan had scheduled a mandatory Danger Room session in an hour. Logan would kill her for eating his ice cream but Rogue was too hot and uncomfortable to care at the moment about the consequences. Rogue sniffed appreciatively as she worked the lid off and the aroma of cookies and cream hit her.  
  
"Just me and my ice-cream," Rogue sang out, giggling a little at her inane behavior. She continued humming her impromptu song while digging into the carton with her spoon.  
  
"You got a good voice, chere," a voice intoned deeply from behind her. Rogue choked on a bit of Oreo, earning her a laugh from the intruder. Rogue jumped off the counter and turned around to face Remy who was smiling/smirking at her from behind his ever-present red shades. Figures he'd turn up when I'm making a total pig of myself, Rogue thought wiping her mouth, and then became annoyed that she was even worrying about how she appeared to him. As if I care, Rogue thought, retrieving her spoon and grabbing the carton again.  
  
"Shouldn't you be off eating snails or something?" Rogue blurted out, and then winced at how childish the words sounded. But instead of being annoyed, Remy merely laughed at her.  
  
"Once again, chere, I'm from New Orleans, not France. Now are you going to share that ice-cream?" Remy asked smirking, indicating at the carton.  
  
"No way, I need my energy for the Danger Room session," Rogue said. And for thinking of a way to get Scott to notice me, Rogue added silently to herself. Suddenly, Rogue felt the ice-cream whisked away, and sitting comfortably in Remy's lap. "What do you think you're doing?" Rogue demanded, feeling stupid holding her spoon up.  
  
Remy looked up calmly from the carton, and took a large bite of ice- cream and smiled innocently down at her and licked his lips to get the oreo at the corner of his mouth. Rogue averted her eyes, fanning herself. Was it her or was the room getting unbearably hot? Rogue felt her cheeks grow warm, as she twirled the spoon in her hand, trying to look anywhere but at Remy who was looking concerned.  
  
"Are you okay, Rogue? You're looking somewhat flushed," Remy said, leaning in closer to examine her face. "Nope, just the heat," Rogue said quickly, turning around and opening the fridge again to hide her flaming face. What WAS it about the Cajun menace that made her feel as if she was out of breath and flustered?  
  
"What are you looking for?" Remy asked, amused.  
  
"Something else to consume since you stole my ice-cream," Rogue muttered, her eyes sighting the pitcher of iced tea.  
  
"Ah, poor chere," Remy teased, and twirled her around so fast that the iced tea she had clutched in her hand spilled down her shirt. Rogue gasped in shock and Remy's jaw dropped open. Somehow, in that moment, instead of thinking of how cold she was and how annoyed she should be at him, Rogue was caught by the intensity of his gaze. "Rogue, I'm sorry," Remy said in a low voice.  
  
Rogue swallowed at her mysteriously parched throat. All her usual retorts seemed to have fled her mind. "No-prob," Rogue managed to get out.  
  
"AHEM!" Logan's voice startled Rogue enough for her to spill the rest of the ice tea onto Remy whose eyes were still trained onto hers. Looking at Logan's surprised and stern gaze, Rogue suddenly became aware of how close Remy and her were standing. Oh jeez, does Logan think? Did he-? Rogue's mind raced with excuses. Wait, excuses? I wasn't doing anything, Rogue thought half-indignantly. Especially not with Frenchy!  
  
"We were-, the ice-cream, what I mean is, he spilled, or actually," Rogue stammered. Remy looked equally flustered, his neck flushed red.  
  
"It was really hot, but we weren't, uh," Remy started, running a hair through his hair while Rogue became suddenly fascinated with the floor tile.  
  
Logan crossed his arms. "What the hell are you two babbling about? I want to know where you two get off raiding MY ice-cream?"  
  
Rogue and Remy gaped at him. Ice Cream? That's what he-..Rogue bit her lip with the urge not to laugh hysterically. Remy's amusement was luckily hidden by his sunglasses, and he quickly handed the ice-cream to Logan, hardly aware of the ice-tea stain on his shirt in his effort not to laugh.  
  
"We're sorry, Logan. Won't happen again," Rogue said quickly, and shot off upstairs to the laundry room, too embarrassed to look at Remy or the baffled Logan. 


	10. fight the feeling

NOTE: omg, I'm so horrible at updating, I know..but it's not due to lack of inspiration. It's the insanity known as Midterm week in College...a word to the wise for all those still in high school: ENJOY IT CHERISH it while it lasts...sleep will be just a figment of your imagination freshman year...okay enough of that! Hehe, I LOVE reading your reviews so please keep them coming. Also, I have concluded that I totally suck at writing Rogue/Remy romances so I'm wondering if I should discontinue it?? Ugh, give me advice everyone, I will love you for it! Anyways, onward with the story!  
  
Jubilee sat in Chemistry, doodling idly on her notebook paper, wishing she were anywhere but sitting in the third row and listen while everyone around whispered excitedly about their dates for Prom. And who knew, Jubilee thought gloomily, maybe at that very second Samantha was asking Bobby to be her date. And if that weren't bad enough, she hadn't been able to get Bobby to drop the idea of Duncan Matthews. Jubilee shuddered, cursing herself for ever bringing up the name of big air-head football player. On the plus side, Bobby was sidelining Samantha in order to "coach" her on how to approach Duncan.  
  
The bell rang finally, and Jubilee shot out of her chair, and as she entered the hall, found Bobby leaning against the row of lockers waiting for her. Jubilee paused, feeling a strange rush of nervousness as he smiled at her. I've known him for so long, Jubilee thought as her heart pounded furiously, and the moment I come to my senses he's nuts over some British girl.  
  
"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out reading witty little love poems to Samantha?" Jubilee said, and winced at how petty she sounded. But if Bobby noticed, he said nothing, but turned to her with his blue eyes sparkling.  
  
"That's not important now, I have something to say," Bobby said seriously, leaning closer. More important than Samantha? Jubilee felt her hopes rise almost against her will.  
  
Jubilee swallowed audibly, looking up at him. "Yeah?"  
  
"I have the perfect plan to get you with Duncan!" Bobby burst out after a long pause. Jubilee stared at him for a second. THAT was the big news?  
  
"Great," Jubilee muttered sarcastically under her breath.  
  
"What?" Bobby asked, looking up surprised.  
  
"GREAT!" Jubilee repeated, trying to sound more enthusiastic than she felt.  
  
"Okay, here it is. I found out from Kurt that Jean is totally busy with planning the Medieval AND the Turn Around Prom, so she's kinda been neglecting Duncan. So, its perfect, you can put in some extra time with him and he'll go nuts for you," Bobby said, giving her a cheeky smile that made Jubilee blush.  
  
"No way, uh, you see doesn't Duncan have time with practice and all," Jubilee protested, positive that Bobby wouldn't pursue it after that.  
  
"No, no, no. I'll take care of everything," Bobby promised, smiling at her.  
  
That's what I'm afraid of, Jubilee thought groaning inwardly. He stopped, looking at her expression.  
  
"What's wrong, Jubes? You look like you're gonna be sick," Bobby asked, putting his hand on her forehead. Jubilee leapt back as if she'd burnt, her cheeks flushing brightly. What's going ON with me? Jubilee wondered. She NEVER blushed, because she was rarely embarrassed...especially around Bobby, where pretty much anything from politics to locker-room jokes came up during conversation. And in a span of week she had turned into a blushing maniac that was becoming increasingly infatuated with her best friend! This cannot go on, Jubilee thought frantically as she blushed even harder at the proximity of Bobby's face to her own.  
  
"I'm fine...um, so how's school going?" Jubilee interjected randomly, trying to desperately steer the subject away from Duncan and her own risqué thoughts about Bobby.  
  
"How.is SCHOOL going?!" Bobby asked incredulously. "Jubilee..are you sure you're okay? Maybe this Duncan situation is stressing you out more than I thought. I think I better cancel my date with Samantha tonight and stay with you..," Bobby said concernedly.  
  
Jubilee swallowed back the violent urge to do a cartwheel in the middle of the hallway and stopped herself. It was obvious where all these deviant feelings were coming from. With the prom just around the corner, it's only natural I start feeling lonely, Jubilee assured herself. Even someone like her who loved the single life could get lonely, and it was only natural that maybe...she started crushing on someone close to her.Bobby. Yes, that's it, Jubilee tried to convince herself valiantly. And as horrible as Samantha was for Bobby, if that's what he wanted, it was her duty to be a good best friend and not sabotage his chances. Jubilee set her jaw. She had to stay away from Bobby for awhile until her crazy emotions passed, and work on pushing Bobby towards Samantha. Even if it made her sick to see him with her.  
  
"NO..no that's okay," Jubilee said quietly. "Go on your date, I'll be fine." Bobby crossed his arms and looked at her sternly.  
  
"Are you just saying that are you sure?"  
  
"I'm sure, I'm sure, just go already! And change out of those clothes into something British," Jubilee said teasingly, faking an accent.  
  
"Righty ho!" Bobby saluted her back with an accent, and with one last smile, retreated down the hall.  
  
Jubilee watched him go with a sinking heart, and swallowed. This will pass, Jubilee told herself. She had to believe it, because if she thought for one moment that she could actually be falling hard for her best friend, then she'd really be in trouble. 


	11. ground rules and challenges

NOTE: Okay, this chapter took awhile to write, so please review it and tell me what you think! As always, a big thank you goes out to all my wonderful reviewers, especially the regular ones! Enjoy..  
  
The kiss had happened so suddenly that Kitty had the odd sensation of watching the reactions of Siren and Lance almost in slow motion. Siren's eyes had narrowed into angry slits and Lance's whole face had blanched in shock. It had been great.  
  
Siren, however, tossed her cheerleading outfit angrily into her locker and marched over to where they stood, her hands clenched into fists followed closely by Lance. And that was when things had started to go to hell.  
  
"Hello Pietro," Siren said, sidling up to him, her stiff smile belying the fury in her eyes. Kitty took an involuntary step back, suddenly unsure of the whole situation. It was so surreal; her standing in the middle of the hallway with Pietro's arm slung around her shoulders in front of her ex-boyfriend. Yet a part of her was thrilled at the pinched look at the corner of Lance's eye. "So, who's this?" Siren asked bluntly, her eyes taking on a hawk-like look as she stared down Kitty.  
  
Kitty narrowed her eyes. Siren knew full well who she was, but if she wanted to play dumb that was fine with her.  
  
"This is Kitty Pryde," Pietro said smoothly, allowing for a little mystery by tightening his hold on her shoulder. Kitty felt a tingle of pleasure at the way he said her name...and then winced immediately. I'm just getting into character, I have to make it believable, Kitty comforted herself, and ignored the annoying part of her that hinted otherwise.  
  
Lance stood silently, glaring at the arm Pietro had around her. Kitty couldn't help but grin at Pietro who grinned back. Something about seeing both their exes looking furious was very, very amusing.  
  
"So what are you two doing here?" Lance asked stiffly, obviously trying to get an admission out of one of them.  
  
"Oh, I was just about to walk Kitty to class," Pietro said, meeting Lance's stare levelly.  
  
"You were?!" Kitty blurted out incredulously. Pietro glared at her and Kitty forced back the urge to roll her eyes. "Oh right...right, hehe, he's so sweet," Kitty recovered quickly, managing to choke out the words. Even without looking at Pietro, she knew he was smirking. This must be so hilarious for him, Kitty thought fuming.  
  
"Really?" Lance asked dryly. "Since when?"  
  
"Don't you have basketball practice now, Pietro?" Siren demanded, her arms crossed in front of her chest.  
  
"Oh, I think I can skip practice once in awhile to walk people I care about to class," Pietro said genially. Kitty snickered involuntarily at that, earning her another glare from Pietro. Kitty glared back at him defiantly, oblivious to the curious stares of Siren and Lance.  
  
Siren cleared her throat, gave Pietro a pouty smile, and grabbed Lance's hand. "I'd LOVE to stay and chat, but Lance and I have to catch up." And with a little flip of her hair, cat walked down the hallway dragging a confused Lance behind her.  
  
As soon as they were gone, Kitty snorted disgustedly. "I wonder what they're "catching up" on: she's probably getting Lance to dry-clean her clothes or something."  
  
Pietro crossed his arms and ran a hand through his hair. "Or they're off doing couple-like activities. Great, just great," Pietro said sarcastically.  
  
Kitty looked at him baffled. "What are you talking about? They were furious!"  
  
"No, no Pryde, they were confused!" Pietro emphasized impatiently, throwing up his hands. "It's not enough just to HINT at something between us...we gotta really stir things up."  
  
"And I'll bet you've got a great plan for that," Kitty said sarcastically.  
  
"Of course I do," Pietro said confidently, and lead her discreetly into the library. He sat down at a table, and Kitty sat down across from him, staring at her watch.  
  
"Okay, you've got 5 minutes to unfurl this magnificent plan of yours because I have class," Kitty informed him.  
  
"And basketball practice started 10 minutes ago, what's your point?" Pietro asked, his blue eyes challenging.  
  
"You want me to skip class so we can iron out some minor details?!" Kitty asked incredulously.  
  
"Not minor details, Pryde. Every little thing counts if we're going to convince them and the rest of the school that we're an item. We'll make our grand entrance at the football game tomorrow, everyone will see us. And Siren will be there," Pietro added.  
  
"Of course, cheerleading is her life after all," Kitty muttered. "I just can't believe that Lance dumped me for her! He always seemed so level- headed and sweet, definitely not shallow, conceited, or one of those.jock types like.like, well, YOU."  
  
Pietro's blue eyes flashed. "Oh really, well maybe appearances can be deceiving. Lance doesn't really seem like a knight in shining armor now, does he?" Pietro retorted.  
  
Kitty bristled. "He's being manipulated by the Red Menace," Kitty shot back in defense of Lance.  
  
"Uh huh, right," Pietro scoffed. "I'm sure she threatened to attack him with her pom-poms if he didn't submit to her evil demands."  
  
Kitty and Pietro laughed simultaneously and Kitty unconsciously found herself noticing how handsome he looked when he laughed, when he wasn't acting like a conceited jerk. Too bad, that's like 1 percent of the time, Kitty thought wryly, as she forced herself to return to reality.  
  
"Okay, first we're going to do something about what you're wearing," Pietro said, his eyes surveying her jeans and simple navy blue top. Kitty crossed her arms defensively.  
  
"And WHAT exactly is wrong with what I'm wearing? It's comfortable, it's neat, ."  
  
"It's boring," Pietro finished pointedly.  
  
"I don't think transforming myself into a poster-child for Abercrombie is going to win Lance back," Kitty retorted. "And, frankly I think you'd better get rid of your little attitude problem if I'm going to go along with this crazy plan."  
  
"Okay sheesh, fine. We lay down some ground rules, alright?" Pietro asked. "Okay," Kitty conceded wearily.  
  
"Number one, we don't tell anyone about our plan," Pietro said seriously.  
  
"No one?" Kitty echoed.  
  
"Yeah, not Rogue, not the adults, and for godsakes not Jubilee," Pietro continued, running a hand through his silver hair. Kitty nodded wryly. If Jubilee heard about their scheme, it was tantamount to announcing it through loud speaker to the whole school.  
  
"Number two, as I mentioned before, new wardrobe for you, like skirts and stuff. I'll probably have to help you pick out something decent," Pietro went on, oblivious to the thunderous expression on Kitty's face.  
  
"Excuse me?! I don't need HELP picking out my clothes, and I'm not going to start dressing differently so I can impress you and the rest of your mentally-stunted friends!"  
  
Pietro's face flushed as well. "Mentally-stunted?! Ha! That's rich, coming from the resident Valley Girl of Bayville," Pietro shot back.  
  
"Oh, is this how you regale all your girlfriends, by insulting them? It's no wonder Siren dumped you!" Kitty retorted, but regretted her words as Pietro's eyes dimmed slightly. As she opened her mouth to apologize, Pietro cut her off harshly.  
  
"It's really funny hearing you talk about relationships, Pryde, considering your live with a bunch of geeks and your idea of fun is probably arranging your sock drawer!" Pietro spat out. Kitty flushed prettily, her eyes sparkling with anger, oblivious to the stares they were getting from the library patrons around them.  
  
"Please, you think YOU'RE the authority on relationships! You probably consider your relationships a success if it outlasts milk!" Kitty retorted.  
  
"Atleast I show my dates some excitement! I bet you forced Lance to watch Wonder Years reruns because you're afraid to break any of your little X-geek rules!" Pietro mocked, sitting back in his chair.  
  
"I know how to have fun! And I'm not boring or square!" Kitty shot back, growing more and more furious with his assumptions and wondering why she cared so much about his opinion of her. She never had before.  
  
"Then prove it, Pryde. Tomorrow, surprise me and show up in something other than your Strait-laced usual," Pietro said smugly. Kitty stopped, and stared at him in outrage. Kitty realized too late that he had trapped her neatly. If she backed down she'd never hear the end of it.  
  
"Fine!" Kitty seethed. "And let's see if you can actually try to resemble a normal date tomorrow."  
  
"Don't worry, I will!" Pietro retorted, his blue eyes flashing a challenge. The two stalked out of the library in separate directions, each reveling in their private thoughts. Kitty looked back and felt her heart do a skip as she watched him go, despite her anger. Why did he always make her feel so incredibly confused? Ugh, and now she had to get Jubilee to help her pick out an outfit just so she could put stupid Pietro in his place. How did I get myself in this mess? Kitty wondered wryly. 


	12. what do we have to hide?

NOTE: Okay, I've been totally horrible at updating. I'm really really sorry (author asks for humble forgiveness from reviewers)..but I had finals, and a very stressful time finishing up my first year at college. Now that I'm finally at home, I managed to write 3 chapters to make for my total laziness! Thanks to all your reviews that helped kick me out of my writing funk and actually put up new chapters! Please keep reviewing, especially for this chapter which took FOREVER to write. As I've said before, I really suck at writing Rogue/Remy romance so I would please love feedback on what worked and what didn't work in this chapter! Thanks!  
  
Rogue sat in the laundry room, fanning her flushed face while she measured out detergent and poured it into the machine. Hopefully she could get rid of the stain on her favorite shirt before it became permanent. She looked down and winced as she remembered how close she had stood to Remy, how totally scrambled her thoughts became when she was around him. Rogue scowled, wondering why her face was still flushed from her encounter. He thinks he's so smooth, so charismatic, Rogue thought with indignation. "Sneaky Cajun," Rogue muttered.  
  
"Someone call my name?" an amused voice said behind her. Rogue nearly dropped the detergent as she whirled around. She crossed her arms defiantly and stared at him, her vibrant hazel eyes flashing. She waited, but Remy just leaned against the doorway and smiled down at her in a way that made her even more flustered. How irritating, Rogue thought, as she brushed her hair away from her face.  
  
"Can I HELP you with something?" Rogue asked tersely. "Or have you just taken to stalking me?"  
  
Remy laughed. "Are you always this friendly or am I just a special case?"  
  
"You're not wearing your sunglasses," Rouge blurted out, changing the subject. She flushed at how stupid her observation was. Remy raised his eyebrows, looking surprised. "I mean..not like, I really care or anything," Rogue added quickly, throwing him a look that dared him to imply otherwise.  
  
"Of course not, chere," Remy said, a smile tugging at his lips as he glanced at her with an almost sinful smile. But his expression changed just as quickly to one of gentle understanding. "Remy isn't wearing his shades because..maybe it isn't good to hide forever."  
  
Rogue stared at him. "What have you got to hide?"  
  
Remy's red eyes darkened instantly, and his face instantly became closed off. He looked down for a few long moments before gazing up at her. "You first."  
  
Rogue was frightened at the intensity of his gaze. She grasped desperately for the defenses she had mounted but she could not escape the searching look in his eyes. She swallowed, her eyes burning. She turned her back to him furiously. "I'm not hiding from anything," Rogue whispered fiercely, staring down at her gloved hands. The idea of this Cajun finding out bothered her worse than anything else. She didn't want Frenchy's inevitable pity, didn't want him to see her the way everyone else at the mansion, including Scott, did. As if she were nothing more than some poor, lethal mutant.  
  
"You sure about that, Chere?" Remy asked gently. Rogue jumped when she realized he was right behind her. He turned her so that she was facing him. And with one fluid movement, slid her gloves off and put them in one of the pockets of his trench coat. Rogue gasped, and stared at him for a minute in pure outrage. Her hands felt naked and tingly.  
  
"You- how dare you! Give them back!" Rogue sputtered out.  
  
"Not until you tell me why you wear them," was Remy's firm response. Rogue was so angry she almost wanted to stomp her foot like a child. How dare he presume to ask her such a personal question?  
  
"It's none of your business," Rogue bit out, refusing to meet his eyes. "Give em' back Cajun," Rogue ordered, trying to swallow the mysterious lump in her throat.  
  
"No," Remy responded, his mysterious eyes never wavering from her face.  
  
"NO?" Rogue said in disbelief. The nerve of the guy was unbelievable.  
  
"No," Remy repeated firmly.  
  
"Fine, you wanna know why I wear gloves, huh?" Rogue asked evenly. "Because I have to. People get hurt if I don't," Rogue continued fiercely, and clenched her hands into fists. A long silence proceeded. Rogue's stomach was a jumble of knots. She didn't even realize she was shaking until she felt Remy's hands placed firmly on her shoulders, forcing her to meet his gaze.  
  
"But you don' have to wear dem' around me, chere. See?" Remy said tenderly, and held up hands that were encased in a pair of what looked to be very expensive gloves. For some unaccountable reason, the simple statement made Rogue want to throw her arms around him. Rogue immediately blushed at her thoughts. It's Scott you want, remember? Rogue told herself, shocked at the way she was reacting to the smooth-talking Cajun.  
  
Remy used one gloved finger to lift her chin so that it was level with his, which wasn't an easy task because even with him leaning over her he still was a good 5 inches taller. Rogue forced herself to snap out of it, ignoring the way her knees had gone mysteriously weak. Her stomach was doing strange flips and she nearly fainted when he took her hands in his. What the hell happened to her whenever she was around him? Rogue wondered, and took a deep breath before yanking her hands out of his silken grasp resolutely. "Now listen up Remy-er, I mean Frenchy," Rogue corrected herself, horrified at the blush that was heating her cheeks. Remy eyes glinted with humor.  
  
"You had it right the first time," Remy remarked, his dimples flashing for a brief instant. Rogue gulped.  
  
"Listen," Rogue said again in the most authoritative voice she could muster at the moment, "you've got to shed this annoying habit of following me, the last thing I need now is people getting the wrong idea."  
  
"And what idea might that be?" Remy asked in the same amused voice that irritated Rogue to no end.  
  
"Just that, you know..that we're, like-," Rogue blustered, racking her mind to find the least embarrassing word.  
  
"Involved?" Remy suggested, his lips curved slightly as if enjoying a secret.  
  
"Yes, involved. Which is a total joke, because I don't even like you," Rogue added hurriedly, looking up briefly.  
  
"Of course," Remy agreed amiably.  
  
"Now if you'll excuse me, I'd better practice before my Danger Room session or I'll look like a total fool in front of Sc-uh, somebody," Rogue amended, flushing under Remy's knowing gaze.  
  
"And we can't have that can we?" Remy remarked wryly. Rogue frowned.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Nothing, I just thought that being yourself would be enough to impress Scott. Excuse me, I mean "somebody," Remy amended smoothly, his red- on-black eyes scrutinizing her once more. Rogue flushed with pleasure but she immediately grew defensive at his observation.  
  
"It isn't enough if you're me. If you have untouchable skin and you're competing with Jean Grey, The Girl-Who-Can-Do-No-Wrong," Rogue retorted, her eyes flashing.  
  
Remy's eyes looked almost fiery as he took in her words. "Well, you're a bigger fool than he is if you really believe that," Remy said, his normally smooth voice harsh. And without another word, left the laundry room, his trench coat billowing behind him.  
  
Rogue stared after his retreating form, her eyes glinting with tears. "Stupid, jerk Cajun. He doesn't have any right to judge me," Rogue muttered, and took off for the Danger Room. It was only then that she realized that he still had her gloves. 


	13. close encounters of the Duncan kind

NOTE: Please review! Advice is also appreciated!  
  
Jubilee groaned as she glanced at the clock, realizing she had class in 10 minutes. And it didn't help that every time she peeked in the hallway she heard dozens of girls chatting about their perfect dates. Ugh, Jubilee thought. If she had to hear another lovesick person talking about how "dreamy" and "sweet" their dates were, she'd hurl. Sitting at a quiet table, Jubilee began scribbling on her binder to pass the time before a thrilling hour of Physics class. She looked down and nearly bit off the eraser of her pencil as she noted a pair of designer athletic shoes in front of her. Shoes that looked expensive and that only certain rich jocks wore. Rich jocks like ...  
  
"Jubilee, right?"  
  
...Duncan. Jubilee muffled the urge to roll her eyes as she met the gaze of the star quarterback's vapid gaze.  
  
"Duncan, what a pleasant surprise," Jubilee deadpanned, as Duncan plunked down in front of her without even asking.  
  
He winked at her. "I'm sure it is." Jubilee stared at him. What was ~that~ supposed to mean? A long silence followed as Jubilee twiddled her pencil around her long slender fingers and waited Duncan to say whatever he had come over to say. But the jock simply stared at her with an arrogant smile on his face. After a minute, Jubilee couldn't take any more.  
  
"Look, Duncan, as enthralling an experience as sitting next to you is, I kinda have class in a few minutes. So, is there anything you need?" Jubilee asked, fluffing out her long black hair, her deep blue eyes impatient.  
  
Duncan let out a small laugh. "You don't have to pretend anymore. I already know how you feel about me." Jubilee nearly fell out of her seat.  
  
"Huh?" Jubilee asked hollowly, not quite registering what he was saying.  
  
"I know what you're thinking. You're wondering how on earth you ever got so lucky to be talking to me, right?" Duncan asked, only he said it as if it were a fact, not a question. Jubilee once again stared at him, amazed. Were there no limits to his ego? And who the hell could have led him to believe that she was even interested in the Brainless Wonder?  
  
"Oh yes, that's ~exactly~ what I'm thinking," Jubilee remarked sarcastically. But her sarcasm was lost on him.  
  
"It's okay. Bobby told me all about your secret crush. I must say, I'm not surprised," Duncan intoned, grinning down at her. Jubilee was hardly listening at that point, her fists clenched under the table in anger. How DARE Bobby do this to her! Secret crush my butt, Jubilee thought darkly as Duncan babbled on.  
  
" I'm even kind of flattered. You're kind of cute, in a tomboy kind of way," Duncan said, flashing his famous grin.  
  
"Gee, thanks Duncan. You've made my day," Jubilee said through clenched teeth, imagining all the things she was going to do to Bobby when she found him. How could her plan have gone so horribly wrong? She had never imagined that Bobby would go so far as to initiate matchmaking! Ugh, what a mess, Jubilee groaned.  
  
"Well, listen. I'm going to be playing at the big game against Palisades tomorrow. And..," Duncan paused for effect, "and I've decided to invite you as my date for the post-game party."  
  
Uh oh, Jubilee thought. The whole thing was surreal. She had never anticipated that Duncan would actually look away from Jean Grey long enough to date a freshman like her. Just what the hell had Bobby told him?!  
  
"Uh, this is certainly an honor Duncan," Jubilee replied quickly, trying her hardest not to roll her eyes, "but aren't you going to take Jean?"  
  
Duncan frowned. "She's been blowing me off for weeks because of that stupid Festival or Carnival or something. She's on a million committees, and a guy like me can't wait around forever," Duncan added, running a hand through his blonde hair. Jubilee swallowed.  
  
"Um, unfortunately, I - you see, there's um," Jubilee racked her brain for an excuse. But Duncan would have none of it.  
  
"And since Drake told you didn't have any plans for tomorrow, hey, I thought you'd be the lucky girl. So I'll see you at the game at 6 right?" Duncan asked, starting to get up.  
  
"The game?" Jubilee echoed. Duncan laughed.  
  
"Yeah, the football game. You get to see me play for 2 hours, and the party is afterwards," Duncan informed her.  
  
Oh joy, Jubilee thought, burying her head in her hands. Watching football went right below drinking battery acid on her list of favorite things to do. And for 2 hours? I'll never survive, Jubilee thought hopelessly. I have to get out of this.  
  
"So you'll be there?" Duncan repeated.  
  
"Well, the thing is, I'm -," Jubilee started desperately. "Great, check you later Jubilee," Duncan interrupted, winking arrogantly down at her, before sauntering off. Jubilee watched him go, momentarily dazed, before the dread set in. She was really going to kill Bobby. 


	14. dressing up

NOTE: As always, reviews and suggestions are always appreciated. Enjoy.  
  
"Okay, I'm going to say this for the last time. I am not wearing a mini- skirt!" Kitty said, throwing the said article of clothing on the floor as if it were diseased. Jubilee shrugged.  
  
"Well you did say you wanted this person whose name you won't tell us to eat his words, right?" Jubilee asked, looking up at her friend who wore a very frustrated look.  
  
"Yeah, what's with all the secrecy?" Rogue asked curiously. Kitty flushed hotly. She had never been good at lying. But if her friends found out who her date was she was never going to live it down. Not to mention what Pietro would have to say about her breaking the rules of their deal after only a day.  
  
"Um, oh just thought I'd go for a different look, something a little.uh.sexier," Kitty stumbled over the world, mentally wanting to strangle Pietro for putting her in this situation. Tonight she could have been watching movies with Rogue instead of dressing up for Pietro and attempting to pull of the most ridiculous of charades.  
  
Rogue and Jubilee stared at her in disbelief. "Sexy?" Jubilee repeated, her eyes wide with shock. "Just WHO are you going out with."  
  
This was killing her. Kitty looked away. Time to change the subject. Fast. "It doesn't matter. Who are you going with?"  
  
Jubilee muttered something.  
  
Rogue grinned. " Jubes, I can't believe you're actually going to a football game with Duncan. Isn't that one of the signs of the Apocalypse?"  
  
"Ha ha, very funny Rogue," Jubilee remarked dryly. "You should go on the road with that act. You know I wouldn't be caught dead at this stupid game if my supposed best friend hadn't decided to set me up with that bonehead Duncan!"  
  
"Speaking of boneheads, where is the Popsicle?" Rogue asked. Jubilee looked down at her hands.  
  
"Probably on another date with the British bomb Samantha," Jubilee remarked flatly. Kitty looked up in surprise at the pain she heard hidden in Jubilee's voice. Rogue glanced up as well, concern written on her face.  
  
"You don't like her?" Rogue asked casually.  
  
"I don't trust her. She's going to break his heart. Plus the fact that the two have nothing in common! Nothing. Zip. Bobby's reading Shakespeare to her. Can you even believe that!" Jubilee practically shouted. Then stopped, swallowed hard, and looked away.  
  
Kitty exchanged a glance with Rogue. Jubilee's reaction denoted far more than that of just a concerned best friend...she seemed almost jealous. Jubilee had never been jealous before...and if she was jealous now..did it mean that.? One look at Jubilee's flushed face confirmed it. Jubilee was in love with her best friend, but would probably die before admitting it to herself or them.  
  
"Maybe you should talk to him?" Rogue suggested.  
  
"What good would that do? You should see him with her? It's like I don't even exist," Jubilee said sorrowfully. But Jubilee set her jaw quickly, and gave them a forced smile. "Anyways, it doesn't matter, we have only a couple hours to make you look fabulous Kitty."  
  
Kitty groaned. "Please tell me I have a say in what I'm wearing."  
  
Jubilee grinned wickedly. "No way."  
  
In an hour, Jubilee set to transforming Kitty. Kitty bore it all as best she could, managing to win her way and avoid wearing the monstrous blue miniskirt. Finally, when it was all over, Kitty had to admit she liked the results reflected back in the mirror. "You're a miracle worker Jubes," Kitty remarked amazed.  
  
She hardly looked like herself. Her dark brown hair, which was usually in a high ponytail, fell loose around her shoulders and face, giving her an ethereal look. Mascara brought out her bright brown eyes. A soft pink lipstick and blush provided the finishing touch. Kitty tugged the snug fitting black halter dress that fell to mid-thigh, blushing at the low cut of the neckline before turning away from the mirror. It was so completely different from what she normally wore, that Kitty was at a loss for words.  
  
"You look smokin' Kitty," Jubilee said proudly.  
  
"Hey, so do you. Duncan's not gonna know what hit him," Kitty joked. Rogue laughed at the look on Jubilee's face.  
  
"God, don't remind me. Roguey, won't you come? I can't deal with Duncan all by myself. You have to come!" Jubilee pleaded.  
  
Rogue snorted. "Sorry Jubes, but believe it or not, watching Duncan Matthews ram into other guys is not my idea of a fun pastime. I'm going to have a movie marathon. But you two have fun okay?"  
  
"Don't count on it," Jubilee muttered darkly, before waving goodbye to them. "I'm going downstairs to wait. Scott's supposed to give me a ride to the game and he'll be coming soon." Kitty nodded and waved goodbye, feeling her uncertainty slowly ebb away as she stared again at her reflection. She would survive this evening even if it killed her. And when Pietro saw her-, Kitty broke off in mid- thought, flushing hotly. She should be caring more what Lance thought about her new look, not that loudmouth! "It's just stress," Kitty muttered to herself. Atleast, she hoped that's all it was. 


	15. passing inspection

NOTE: Thank you everyone who has reviewed! You guys are so incredibly encouraging and supportive. Please keep them coming, because they inspire me to update faster! Neways, enjoy!  
  
Pietro Maximoff entered through the large mansion gates, zipped to the front door, and quickly rapped on the door. Checking his reflection quickly in the window, he smiled in satisfaction. There was no way Siren could resist him now. The door opened and Jubilee stood there staring at him. Pietro frowned. Jubilee was out of her tomboy uniform and actually looked pretty. Weird, almost as if she were going somewhere...Pietro shrugged. He had better things to do than ponder what Kitty's ditzy friends were up to.  
  
Pietro cleared his throat. "Well?"  
  
Jubilee crossed her arms. "Well what?"  
  
Pietro rolled his eyes. "Aren't you going to let me in?"  
  
Jubilee stared at him as if he were crazy. "Why would I do that? If you're here to steal food, then let me tell you.."  
  
Pietro gritted his teeth. "No, I'm here to pick up Kitty."  
  
Jubilee's eyebrows shot up to her hairline. "Pick up Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah, she's my date."  
  
"Date?!" Jubilee's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Is there an echo in here? Yes, she's my date. Now will you let me in before I die of pneumonia?" Pietro asked irritably, running a hand through his silver hair. Jubilee laughed and held the door open.  
  
Pietro stepped into the living room with a sigh.  
  
"Hey Rogue, get a load of Kitty's date!" Jubilee gasped, trying to hold in her laughter. Even the normally sarcastic, serious Rogue was cracking up. What the hell was so funny? Pietro clenched his teeth and sat down in an armchair, trying to ignore the incessant laughter of the girls next to him. Where the heck was Kitty?  
  
"What's all the noise?" a gruff voice sounded in the hallway. Pietro gulped. What was Wolverine doing home??  
  
"Uhh, maybe I should wait outside," Pietro said nervously, ready to make a run for it. But just as his hand reached for the doorknob, Wolverine's voice stopped him.  
  
"Who's this?"  
  
Pietro halted in his tracks and turned around feeling like a deer caught in headlights. Hey, he had always considered himself a pretty gutsy type of guy, but this was the Wolverine; not exactly someone you wanted to mess around with.  
  
"He's Kitty's date," Jubilee supplied helpfully. At that, Rogue and her broke into peals of laughter once again.  
  
"Is that so?" Logan said in a gravelly voice.  
  
"Yup, Pietro Maximoff, nice to meet you," Pietro introduced himself quickly, with an outstretched hand. He quickly withdrew it at Logan's suspicious glare.  
  
"Let's get this straight. You're going to take her straight to the game and the party, then you'll bring her back, no later than midnight. Any funny business, and you'll regret it. Understand?" Logan said forcefully. Pietro backed away.  
  
"Of course, Mr. Logan, uh sir," Pietro said with a confidence he didn't feel.  
  
"Want a beer while you wait?" Logan asked, his mouth quirking.  
  
"Sur-.um, I mean NO! I would never ..I'll just have some water. Thanks," Pietro caught himself, breathing a sigh of relief as Logan retreated into the kitchen. This was torture. He took the water from Logan carefully and sipped it out of boredom than out of any real thirst.  
  
What was taking Kitty so long? Probably ironing her socks or-.Pietro choked on his drink as he looked to the top of the stairs. Oh..my.Pietro thought, unable to keep his jaw from dropping. Kitty looked unbelievable. Her dark brown hair was clinging softly to her face and wearing a short black halter dress that showed off her long legs. Legs that Pietro hadn't even been aware she'd had until now. Breathe, Pietro ordered himself. It was just Kitty Pryde. Boring, serious..hot Kitty Pryde. Pietro shook his head and stood up as Kitty reached the bottom of the stairs.  
  
They stared at each other for a moment. "So, do I pass inspection?" Kitty challenged, her brown eyes sparkling with humor at Pietro's expression.  
  
"You're gorgeous," Pietro blurted out before he could stop himself. He fought back a smile as he saw Kitty blush a deep pink. The moment was broken as he suddenly realized that they had an audience. Jubilee, Rogue, and Logan were staring at them incredulously.  
  
Kitty skillfully avoided eye contact with her friends and took his arm quickly. "Let's get out of here before they force the truth out of me," Kitty whispered. Pietro nodded, relieved to finally get out of there.  
  
Once they were safely out of the mansion and in his car, an awkward silence settled between them. Pietro looked over at Kitty and they shared a brief smile. Kitty was even prettier when she smiled, Pietro noted unconsciously. And WHY should I care about this...Pietro shook his head and turned on the radio and gulped when a slow love ballad came on.  
  
He turned to look over at Kitty who sighed wistfully.  
  
"What is it?" Pietro asked in a gentle voice that he hardly recognized as his own.  
  
"This was the song that Lance and I danced to at the first dance of the year," Kitty explained, sighing deeply. A strange pang of disappointment hit him and Pietro started the engine abruptly, breaking the moment.  
  
"Well you'll get him back soon enough. We just have to stick to the plan," Pietro said forcefully, irritated at how deflated he felt. Kitty nodded, a determined look on her face.  
  
"Right, there's no backing out now," Kitty said, biting her lip.  
  
No backing out, Pietro thought and sighed forcing himself to keep his eyes on the road instead of Kitty. He had a feeling it was going to be a long night. 


	16. a change of mind

NOTE: Once again, I take forever to update. But for all my faithful readers and loyal reviewers, I wrote 3 chapters. Hehe, I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing because the more you review the sooner I update! Thanks again, advice is always appreciated. Oh yeah, and since I forgot to do this in other chapters, here's this brief, pointless, but necessary Disclaimer: Ahem, I don't own marvel, x-men evo characters, unfortunately, and if you sue me you won't get anything but a middle finger from me..no, jk. Ahem. That's it. Enjoy!  
  
Bobby breezed through the door, eager to find Jubilee to tell her all about his date with Samantha. It was going better than he'd ever dreamed. Sure, Samantha hadn't actually come out and say that she liked him, and maybe she was a little high maintenance, but so what? He was almost positive she felt the same way he did. Bobby looked a little pained at how light his wallet felt as of late. The expensive French and Italian dinners that Samantha had insisted she deserved hadn't come cheap, and his latest purchase of an 18- karat gold filigree bracelet had pretty much ensured that he would be in debt for most of his natural life. He would have asked Jubilee to help him pick out the right style but he hadn't been able to find his best friend all day. I haven't been spending that much time with her lately, Bobby thought guiltily. But he was sure she understood. She's probably in raptures about Duncan, Bobby assured himself, and was disturbed at how annoyed he felt at that. If he's whom she wants, then you shouldn't judge her, Bobby told himself sternly.  
  
As he headed down the stairs, he heard Jubilee and Rogue talking and smiled. "Hey Rogue. Hey Jubes."  
  
Rogue smiled hesitantly while frantically motioning with one hand for him to leave. Why would-? But that thought was abruptly stopped when Jubilee turned around to face him, with a look that would have melted sheet metal. Bobby stared at her, gaping at her new look. Jubilee looked amazing. Oh wow, Bobby thought running a hand through his hair, momentarily forgetting Jubilee's intense glare.  
  
"You look great!" Bobby said slowly, finding it a little hard to swallow. He was secretly amused by the temporary flush that flooded her cheeks. But Jubilee quickly shrugged off the compliment and whirled on him with fury.  
  
"Don't you dare "you look great" me Drake! Did you or did you not approach Duncan?"  
  
"Yes, I did, but-."  
  
"He thinks that I-I, like, LOVE him!" Jubilee sputtered out with such disgust that Rogue had to hide her smile.  
  
Bobby stared at her, baffled at her reaction. "So?"  
  
"SO!" Jubilee screeched, her eyes flashing appealingly. Bobby averted his eyes as he found himself for the second time, checking his best friend out. "I was totally humiliated. Not to mention the fact that I was roped into attending this STUPID football game with that idiot!"  
  
Bobby's eyes narrowed. For a girl with a big crush she sure wasn't acting all lovey-dovey about Duncan. "If he's such an idiot why are you even going?" Bobby countered, crossing his arms. Jubilee looked startled and flushed prettily again.  
  
"I, uh..meant LOVABLE idiot," Jubilee amended, not meeting his steady gaze. Rogue snorted and then quickly pretended to look at the video rack. Bobby shuddered. Somehow hearing Jubilee call Duncan "lovable" made him feel ill. "Anyway, that's not the issue. You deliberately went behind my back with your BOTCHED attempt at playing Cupid!" Jubilee recovered angrily, throwing her hands up in the air. Bobby sighed.  
  
"Look, I thought you wouldn't mind since you're usually to shy to tell any guy how you really feel. I mean, the sooner I got you and Duncan on a date, the better you would get to know him," Bobby explained sincerely. And realize what a colossal moron he is and go to the prom with someone who deserves you, Bobby added silently.  
  
Jubilee looked down at her hands, silent. "I really am sorry if it embarrassed you," Bobby tried again and was relieved when Jubilee gave him a small smile.  
  
"Fine, fine, so um, how did your date with Samantha go?" Jubilee asked, with a forced casualness. Samantha? Oh..right, Samantha, Bobby thought shaking his head.  
  
"Great, I think she really likes me. I took her out to Le Papillon tonight and then dropped by the jewelery store on Singer Avenue," Bobby told her, excitement filling his voice. When he looked up he saw a flash of sadness in Jubilee's blue eyes, but it was soon replaced with a teasing sparkle.  
  
"Wow, Le Papillon and a jewelery store, that couldn't have come cheap," Jubilee jibed lightly. Bobby frowned, something was off about her demeanor, but shrugged it off. Maybe she was nervous about her date with Duncan.  
  
"Yeah, well, I figure it will all be worth it next week when she asks me to the prom. Anyway, what do you think about this?" Bobby asked seriously, pulling out the bracelet he'd just brought.  
  
Jubilee swallowed hard and blinked. "That must have cost you a fortune. Jeez, Bobby you hardly even know her!"  
  
Bobby looked at her, surprised at her reaction. "Well, I just want to make her feel special, she is amazing, after all. I'm giving it to her tomorrow. So, what do you think?"  
  
"It's..really something," Jubilee managed to say.  
  
"Is something wrong Jubes? You're acting really weird," Bobby asked, putting away the bracelet and placing his hand on her arm.  
  
"I'm fine. I just.um.I'm really late for the game," Jubilee muttered, and turned to Rogue. "Have you seen Scott anywhere, he's supposed to give me a ride."  
  
"Hey, I can give you a rid-," Bobby interjected, concerned at the way Jubilee kept avoiding eye contact. The doorbell rang before Jubilee could respond.  
  
"I'll get that," Jubilee replied quickly, brushing past him and opening the door. "Duncan!"  
  
The blonde quarterback gave her a smile that could only be characterized as s leer and let out a low whistle. "Wow, you look sensational! I mean, nothing like Jean but still, you clean up all right." Bobby gritted his teeth. He didn't know why but he had the overwhelming sensation to punch Duncan's lights out.  
  
Jubilee just smiled. "Why, thank you Duncan. So.um, what are you doing here? I thought I was meeting you there."  
  
"Yeah, well, I thought I'd just drop by before and give you a ride. It's bad for my rep if I come to the game without a girl on my arm," Duncan explained arrogantly.  
  
Okay, this is it, Jubilee's going to sock him, Bobby thought confidently. To his horror, Jubilee actually ~giggled~ flirtatiously, revealing a smile that sent his heart thumping strangely.  
  
"Great. Rogue, could you tell Scott I don't need a ride?" Jubilee said in a carefree tone. Rogue gaped at her and nodded dumbly. Bobby couldn't even speak for his shock. Was Jubilee so crazy about him that she couldn't see what a colossal jerk he was?!  
  
"When are you getting back, Jubes?" Bobby asked tersely, fixing Duncan with an even glare.  
  
"When we feel like it, Drake," Duncan answered for her, and glared back. I can't believe I set her up with him, Bobby thought, furious at himself as he watched helplessly as his Jubilee and Duncan walked out.  
  
"I can't believe she'd like him!" Bobby exploded, once the door had closed. Rogue laughed. "She should be with someone like,..like.."  
  
"Like who?" Rogue asked, a wry smile on her face. Bobby frowned. No one seemed right for Jubes. She needed a guy with a sense of humor and someone who treated her right. Not like that pig Duncan. I mean if I were taking her out, I wouldn't treat her like some piece of meat, Bobby thought, furious all over again. Wait, why am I even-. Bobby's face burned at the thought. Okay, forget about it. She's out with Duncan. Bobby turned to Rogue who was regarding him with interest.  
  
"Just someone else," Bobby muttered and stalked down the hallway, suddenly in a bad mood. 


	17. little white lies

NOTE: um.none I guess. Just a short Rogue chapter to move the plot along a little!  
  
Rogue watched Bobby go, and turned back to the rack of videos, shaking her head. Talk about the stuff of soap operas, Rogue thought wryly and yawned lightly. She was nothing but relieved that she had the house to herself. Jean was out with the rest of the planning committee, Jubes and Kitty were gone, and she was pretty sure Logan was in the garden talking with Storm. Which left her alone with some time to think.  
  
Rogue lifted a large stack of possible movie choices and headed back over to the couch.  
"Hey Rogue," Scott's voice called out.  
  
Rogue jumped, dropping the videos and turned around, her face a bright red. "Um.hey, Scott. What's up?"  
  
Scott gave her an amused look and cleared his throat. "Uh, is Jubilee here? I thought she needed a ride."  
  
"She, um, found someone else to take her," Rogue replied, irritated at the way her voice seemed to continue fail her. Scott nodded and a lengthy silence stretched between them. Say something, Rogue ordered herself, frantically. But her mind simply refused to work.  
  
Fortunately, Scott came up with something. "So, is something wrong with Bobby, he looked furious when I past him in the hall," Scott remarked sitting across from her. Rogue cleared her throat, grateful that he had broken the uncomfortable silence.  
  
"I think it has something to do with Jubilee, I dunno. And it only got worse when Duncan stopped by," Rogue replied, rolling her eyes. Scott's head jerked up with surprise.  
  
"Duncan was here?" Scott said incredulously.  
  
"Well, yeah, he wanted to pick up-," Rogue started slowly.  
  
"Jean, right? She told me she couldn't hang out with me because she had to work with the planning committees," Scott said angrily, interrupting Rogue in mid-sentence. Rogue swallowed hard.  
  
"Well, actually-," Rogue started to correct him, but stopped. Would it really hurt to let Scott believe that Jean was with Duncan?  
  
"Yeah?" Scott asked, looking up at her.  
  
"Nothing," Rogue said, guiltily. "She's just totally ignored me these few weeks, pretending like she doesn't have anytime for anything because of the prom and the carnival. But she makes time for Duncan Matthews, resident moron of Bayville," Scott said with uncharacteristic bitterness. Rogue nodded sympathetically. Boy, between Scott and Bobby, Duncan is getting a lot of enemies, Rogue thought wryly.  
  
"It's okay, I'm sure she doesn't mean it," Rogue interjected helpfully, still feeling guilty.  
  
Scott smiled at her. "Thanks, sorry to dump on you like that. Jean put me in charge of decorations for the prom and I don't really feel like doing it alone. It's making me irritable, I guess."  
  
This is it, Rogue thought excitedly. "Um, well I can help you with that. I uh.like decorating," Rogue blurted out.  
  
"You like decorating?" Scott repeated, surprise creasing his handsome features. Rogue could have bitten her tongue off. The last time someone had put her in a room with streamers and a staple gun, it had ended in disaster. But the thought of spending all that time with Scott...  
  
"Yeah, it's..it's a hobby of mine! We could start tomorrow morning," Rogue proposed, wondering how many lies she would end up telling by the end of the day.  
  
"Great! Thanks, Rogue. You're a lifesaver," Scott said gratefully. "I really owe you one," Scott said seriously, standing up. Rogue couldn't help grinning.  
  
"No problem, I'll seeya tomorrow I guess," Rogue said quickly, feeling ridiculous all of a sudden.  
  
"Okay, thanks again Rogue!" Scott said smiling, and turned to retreat down the hall. Rogue fell back down on the soft cushion and sighed. Finally, things were looking up. 


	18. going over the game plan

NOTE: Ah..our favorite couple is back. This chapter is short for a reason..but don't worry, the next kietro chapter will be way way longer. Thanks for all your patience and reviews!  
  
Kitty sat back in her seat, fiddling with her necklace, and trying to figure out why Pietro was acting so weird. Wierder than usual, Kitty amended. He had been almost..sweet when he'd complimented her on her appearance. Then, when she had mentioned Lance, he had morphed back into his usual obnoxious self, Kitty thought, annoyed. She tried not to stare at Pietro's chiseled profile. He really was ridiculously good-looking. Not as good-looking as Lance, of course, Kitty quickly amended, embarrassed at the direction her thoughts were headed.  
  
"So, um, what's the plan anyway?" Kitty ventured, dying to break the silence. Pietro turned to her, an eyebrow raised.  
  
"The plan? What is this "Mission Impossible?" Pietro scoffed. Kitty gritted her teeth.  
  
"Are you trying to tell me that we're supposed to just waltz in and act like a couple, and that's it?" Kitty snapped.  
  
"That's exactly what I'm saying. There's nothing to it. I pay you a few compliments in front of Lance and Siren, you pay me a few compliments, end of story. You can handle that, can't you Pryde? Unless, you think you might choke on the words," Pietro quipped, his lips curving in a sly smirk. Kitty blushed when she realized she'd been staring at those lips for awhile, and bristled immediately at his tone.  
  
"Don't worry, I can handle it," Kitty retorted. "Just make sure you don't act like a jerk or you're not going to give Lance much to feel jealous about."  
  
"Relax, Pryde. We'll be fine. There's no need to plan out every last little detail," Pietro said confidently.  
  
"Let's just get out of the car before someone sees us and thinks we were making out or something," Kitty shot back. Pietro laughed at that and put an arm around her shoulder. Kitty jumped and blushed. "What are you doing?"  
  
"I knew you couldn't do this," Pietro said with exasperation, removing his arm. Kitty flushed, and squared her shoulders.  
  
"I can too handle this!" Kitty said hotly, and crossed her arms.  
  
"Oh really? Is that why you nearly fainted when I put my arm around you?" Pietro challenged. "I mean my touch is pretty amazing but this is really-,"  
  
"Oh shut up!" Kitty said through clenched teeth. "All I'm saying is that we should draw some boundaries or one of us is going to end up handicapped by the end of the night!"  
  
Pietro smiled then, softly, sending Kitty's pulse racing against her will. "Why, do I make you nervous?"  
  
"No," Kitty said flustered at how sincere he looked. "I just don't-.oh forget it!"  
  
"We're going to have to do some touching if we're going to make it believable, Pryde," Pietro said, glancing at her flushed face with amusement.  
  
"Fine," Kitty muttered, "fine, but you better not try to kiss me."  
  
"If I remember correctly, you were the first one to kiss me," Pietro said with a smug smile.  
  
He just had to go and mention that, Kitty thought, groaning with embarrassment. "I was temporarily insane then, I'd like to think I know better now!" Kitty managed to retort.  
  
"Whatever you say, Kitty," Pietro said lightly, but his blue eyes were still laughing at her. He put his arm around her shoulders again, and Kitty forced herself to calm down. It was only Pietro. Stupid, annoying, Pietro...right. 


	19. A Duncaninduced migraine

NOTE: once again, writers block conspired to make me update late, I'm really sorry! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, I love you guys! I made these three chapters relatively long and I edited them a bunch of times because I didn't like the original versions. SO please tell me what you think! Thanks!  
  
Jubilee sat in the bleachers, wondering if it was just some sick twist of fate that she was seated right in the middle of the unofficial Duncan Matthews fan club. Every time Duncan scored, looked like he was ~about~ to score, or ~helped~ someone score, her bleacher was on their feet chanting like a bunch of football obsessed groupie morons. Just her luck, Jubilee thought miserably. When the final bell sounded signaling the end of the football match, Jubilee didn't know whether to laugh or cry from joy. From the way her row was sounding, it looked like Bayville High had won. Yippee, Jubilee thought dryly, wishing Bobby was there to lighten her mood.  
  
Jubilee winced inwardly as she remembered how she'd behaved when Duncan had come to pick her up. Rogue had looked as if she were about to fall off the couch in hysterics, and Bobby...well, for his part, he'd acted downright weird. I thought he'd be ~happy~, Jubilee thought, utterly mystified at her best friend's reaction. But he'd seemed almost shocked. It would be so nice to believe that he was jealous, but the truth was Bobby probably just wasn't used to seeing her fawning over a boy. Well, Jubilee thought determinedly, he's about to see a whole new side of me. If Bobby couldn't see her as anything more than just a platonic friend, there was bound to be atleast one guy at the party who would. But first she would have to get rid of Duncan.  
  
"Hey Jubilee!" the obnoxious voice of the quarterback sounded behind her.  
  
"And speak of the devil," Jubilee mumbled, and turned around to give Duncan a tentative smile.  
  
"You ready to go?" Duncan asked, wiping some sweat off his brow with an arrogant smile.  
  
Jubilee gaped at him. "Uh.aren't you going to change? Maybe.take a shower," Jubilee asked, mumbling the last part under her breath.  
  
"Jubilee, it's an after game party! How would it look if I didn't wear my uniform!" Duncan exclaimed, as if he couldn't believe she had even asked.  
  
How does Jean stand this guy, Jubilee thought in wonder, as Duncan slung a sweaty arm around her shoulders and steered her toward the gym. When she entered, the party was already in full swing, with large "Go Eagles!" posters on each wall. The DJ was playing great music, couples were dancing, and she was here with the one guy she couldn't stand. But if I ditch Duncan, it'll get back to Bobby, then he'll ask me why and I'll have to admit that..that I lied, Jubilee swallowed nervously at the thought. Then of course, he'd ask why, and the embarrassing truth would come out. Well, there's no way he'll find out about my dumb crush on him from me, Jubilee thought resolutely, and grabbed Duncan's hand.  
  
"Come on, we're going to dance," Jubilee told him, pulling him onto the dance floor.  
  
"Great," Duncan shouted over the loud music, flashing her a surprised look. OH yeah, I'm full of surprises tonight, Jubilee thought determinedly. Why waste time pining over a guy who was too busy buying jewelery for a British snob to be there for her? Jubilee thought, forcing herself to relax and forget about Bobby. When she opened her eyes again, her eyes latched onto a familiar face.  
  
Jubilee peered, craning her neck over Duncan's shoulder for a closer look. A gasp caught in her throat. Samantha! "What is she doing here?" Jubilee wondered.  
  
"Who?" Duncan asked, giving her a strange look.  
  
"Uh.I thought I saw Jean," Jubilee lied, muffling the urge to laugh when she saw Duncan's eyes light up.  
  
"Huh? Where?" Duncan demanded, releasing her and scanning the dance floor.  
  
"Um, somewhere over there," Jubilee supplied helpfully, pointing to an imaginary spot by the punch table. Duncan muttered some excuse and disappeared in that direction. Jubilee seized the moment to get closer to Samantha, who was slow dancing with a tall dark-haired guy. A guy that was most definitely not Bobby, Jubilee noted furiously. She has some nerve coming from an expensive date with Bobby and then dancing the night away with some random guy, Jubilee thought outraged.  
  
Samantha turned her head in her direction, and Jubilee ducked behind a couple to avoid being seen. I have to get out of here before she notices me, Jubilee thought desperately.  
  
"Miss me?"  
  
"Aah!" Jubilee yelped, jumping at the sound of Duncan's voice right behind her.  
  
"I looked, Jean's a no-show," Duncan said, folding his arms over his chest looking disappointed.  
  
"Oh.really. Well, um, listen Duncan..can we leave now?" Jubilee asked lightly, but she was still fuming over Samantha. Her best friend was not going to be played for a fool!, Jubilee thought indignantly. Suddenly, she wanted nothing more than to see Bobby and tell him everything. Ever since he'd started dating Samantha, there'd been this distance between them. And the fact that he's oblivious to my real feelings for him aren't helping, Jubilee thought sighing.  
  
"What?! We just got here." Duncan said incredulous, a frown creasing his face.  
  
"Yeah, but I'm not really feeling well. I kinda have a headache," Jubilee explained hastily, trying to duck her head as Samantha turned in her direction.  
  
"Suck it up, Lee. I'm not leaving a part that's practically in my honor just because you have a little headache," Duncan informed her coolly, crossing his arms in front of him. Jubilee swallowed in disbelief. Was this guy for real?  
  
"Actually, in the 10 minutes I've been here with you it's become a migraine," Jubilee corrected him through clenched teeth.  
  
"Great, so what, you can't dance?" Duncan asked derisively.  
  
"Among other things. I want to go home Duncan," Jubilee repeated firmly.  
  
"Then you're gonna have to wait a couple hours or more, because I'm not ready to leave," Duncan informed her, his blue eyes glinting, daring her to challenge him. Jubilee could practically feel the steam rising from her ears.  
  
"If you think I'm going to stay at this stupid party, then you've obviously lost what little mind you have! I'd rather walk, thank you very much," Jubilee retorted and turned on her heel and storming out of the crowded gym leaving an indignant Duncan behind. When she got outside, cheeks flaming, she realized how stupid the whole thing was...but what choice did she have really? Wait for Duncan to stop being such a jerk and take her home? No way, Jubilee thought disgustedly. Or she could interrupt Pietro and Kitty..nah, they were on a "date." Jubilee giggled a little at that but then sighed despondently. She had a long walk home in heels to look forward to. 


	20. a sort of truce

NOTE: This chapter was especially hard to write, so I'd really welcome suggestions on how to tackle the rogue/remy thing because I don't have any experience with it. Thanks!  
  
Rogue flopped onto her stomach and sighed a little as she watched the last scene of "When Harry Met Sally," and threw a furtive glance over her shoulder to make sure no one had caught her watching this totally un-Rogue- like movie. Good, no one. Practically everyone in the mansion was busy or out, and for once she could have the TV to herself. Rogue stopped the tape and padded into the kitchen for more snacks. She wondered what Remy was doing.. Had he decided to go to the post-game party like practically everyone at Bayville High? Was he even registered there as a student? She guessed he was maybe about 2 or 3 years older than her...so he'd be a senior. It wasn't ~that~ big of an age difference... "What in hell am I doing thinking about his age for! It's not like ~I'm~ going to date him," Rogue tried to mutter, unconvincingly.  
  
But still..she had heard the Professor say that Remy was going to be attending Bayville first thing Monday. With those eyes and that smile, he's probably going to have to fight off all the girls, Rogue thought, irritated all of a sudden. Rogue spotted a cream pie at the back of the fridge, and reached for it, trying to wrestle it from two giant bottles of Coke. To her dismay the cream pie released all of a sudden, and smeared all over her face. "GREAT!" Rogue exclaimed, as she looked at the reflection of her cream covered face and arms in the shiny metal refrigerator door.  
  
"Something the matter, p'tite?" a soft, amused voice not far away inquired. No..it couldn't be. Rogue clenched her teeth, and closed the refrigerator door. Yes..it was. Remy LeBeau stood leaning against the kitchen entrance, looking totally perfect as usual. And I'm the cream pie monster of Bayville, Rogue thought darkly.  
  
"NO, I'm FINE. Why? Don't I look FINE?" Rogue asked through clenched teeth, trying to look as dignified as she could with drops of cream falling from her face. Gross...I wonder what he's thinking, no, wait, I don't ~care~ what he thinks! Rogue thought resolutely as she gave him her fiercest glare.  
  
"You always look beautiful, chere. But maybe a little angry.and embarrassed," Remy observed wisely, with a crooked smile that sent her heart doing weird little flips.  
  
"So good of you to notice, LeBeau," Rogue tried to say as caustically as possible as she turned her back to him and went to the sink to wash her face. When she had finished and turned around, he was STILL there. No sunglasses this time, Rogue noted absently, as she felt herself observing his amazing eyes for the second time that week. Get a grip! Rogue reminded herself immediately, as a wave of heat enveloped her face.  
  
"What are you doing up here all alone, chere?" Remy inquired, with the same smile, seemingly totally unperturbed by her hostile front.  
  
"I'm TRYING to watch a movie only it's impossible with a certain Cajun's haunting my every step," Rogue countered, crossing her arms. She winced inwardly as she Remy's eyes narrow a little. Why am I always like that to him? Rogue wondered, moistening her suddenly parched lips. Maybe it was because he was the only one that was so persistent in his quest to understand her. And the more she pushed him away, the stronger he kept coming back. Rogue just couldn't understand it. What did he ~want~ from her? "Are you here just to see me make a fool of myself or do you have nothing better to do?" Rogue retorted stubbornly, feeling horrible at the way his deep scarlet eyes flickered with hurt.  
  
Remy cleared his throat but never lifted his gaze from her as he replied evenly, "Actually, I only tried to find you because I wanted to say sorry."  
  
"Oh.I-I see," Rogue whispered, her cheeks scarlet with shame. She looked down at her hands. "Sorry for what?"  
  
"For the other day. I.said some things that it wasn't my place to say. I'll be out of your hair now chere, don' worry," Remy finished firmly, and turned to go, his trench coat swishing around his knees.  
  
"Wait," Rogue called out desperately. Remy halted in his tracks, and turned smoothly to face her, waiting. Oh, jeez. Rogue bit her lip, trying to avoid looking at him. "Um.I'm.uh, sorry too. And, you don't have to go.um, that is, if you don't want to. Maybe you could..keep me company," Rogue stumbled over the words awkwardly, swiping at a dark lock of hair that fell insistently across her forehead. When she looked up finally, instead of the laughter she'd expected, Remy sent her heart-stopping smile, his eyes glinting with pleasure. Rogue had to force herself not to smile, and only half-succeeded as a small grin formed at the corners of her mouth.  
  
"Remy can hardly turn down an invitation issued so gracefully," Remy teased, folding his long legs as he settled onto the couch next to her.  
  
"Ah knew you'd make fun of me!" Rogue said indignantly. "I don't know why I even bother!"  
  
Remy let out a rich deep chuckle that made her heart flutter again. Why is that happening? Rogue thought as she stretched her own legs out, sneaking a small look at him from the corner of her eyes. His eyes were blazing brighter than ever, and he looked relaxed and really ..sexy. Whoah! Where did ~that~ come from! Rogue gulped, as Remy turned to look at her. Great, he caught me staring, Rogue thought frantically. But Remy did nothing to indicate he'd noticed except to give her an amused smile.  
  
"So what are we watching p'tite?" Remy asked her, reaching for the remote control.  
  
"Uh.Die Hard!" Rogue blurted out, as she tried to grab the remote. She had to get it before he saw that..  
  
Remy hit play and raised an eyebrow as the credits for "When Harry met Sally" rolled down the screen. "Die Hard, huh chére?" Remy teased, as Rogue snatched the remote from him and leapt off the sofa to eject the tape, wincing as a soft love ballad played with the credits.  
  
"Shut up Frenchy."  
  
"Sorry chére," Remy quipped, kneeling next to her as she rifled through the video pile once again.  
  
"So what do you want to watch?" Rogue asked tentatively.  
  
"How about dis'?" Remy asked, holding up a tape. It was 'French Kiss', another one of Meg Ryan's movies that Rogue secretly loved.sorta. How ironic that he would pick that, Rogue thought wryly. Is he making fun of me? But when Rogue looked up, Remy's eyes were serious.  
  
"Great!" Rogue piped up. "I mean.whatever floats your boat, Cajun."  
  
"Chére, dere's no shame in liking a good love story you know?" Remy commented, with a look at her.  
  
"Maybe," Rogue said grudgingly. "And the name's Rogue, not "chére"," Rogue said, hands on her hips.  
  
"Is that so...chere?" Remy asked slyly.  
  
"Yeah it is..Frenchy," Rogue replied casually, with a look at him. They both burst out laughing. There really was no point trying to put up a facade in front of him, Rogue thought, oddly happy for some reason. He always saw right through it..and the amazing thing was, he didn't seem to care.  
  
* so what'd you guys think??? Hehe. 


	21. holes in the plan

NOTE: ah, I loved writing this chapter! Please review!  
  
Kitty tried to spot Lance through the throng of people in the gym. Pietro seemed to also be scanning the room.  
  
"Where's Siren?" Pietro asked, leaning close.  
  
"Follow the line of guys," Kitty said tersely, pointing. "Where's Lance?"  
  
"~In ~the line of guys," Pietro replied wryly.  
  
"Of course, dumb question," Kitty murmured, feeling herself getting furious all over again as she watched Siren flit from guy to guy, as Lance stood there with a totally moronic grin on his face.  
  
"Don't get mad, get even," Pietro reminded her, amused as he saw her face flush pink.  
  
"You got it," Kitty said firmly. Pietro strided confidently across the gym floor, taking Kitty with him. "Wait, where are we going!"  
  
"We're going to greet the darling couple," Pietro said grimly.  
  
"No, let's mingle first. It'll look desperate if we just walk up to them," Kitty protested, stopping him.  
  
"Trust me Pryde, I have ~much~ more experience with this kind of thing," Pietro told her confidently.  
  
"Oh and I don't?" Kitty replied indignantly.  
  
"Do we have to go over this again?" Pietro said, raising an eyebrow. "Pryde, you have had.what, ~one~ boyfriend up to this point? I bow down to your vast experience," Pietro said, his azure eyes mocking.  
  
"Watch it Casanova, because if I ditch you then your reputation is going to be in the toilet," Kitty informed him coolly. Pietro stopped, startled.  
  
"You wouldn't," Pietro told her confidently, but his eyes narrowed with uncertainty.  
  
"Sure about that? Now..let's hear a nice lovely apology," Kitty requested sweetly, forcing back the urge to giggle at Pietro's shock.  
  
"NO Way, Pryde. A Maximoff has his pride," Pietro shot back, crossing his arms.  
  
"Well, this Maximoff is going to be dateless in front of his roommate and his ex-girlfriend if he doesn't apologize in the next 30 seconds," Kitty retorted, meeting his blue eyed gaze squarely. Pietro stood silent, as if lost in thought. "Fine, have fun!" Kitty said hotly, and turned on her heel.  
  
"Wait, Kitty!" Pietro called suddenly. Kitty felt him grab her wrist and pull her to him. She collided with his chest and when she turned around realized they were face to face. "I'm sorry," Pietro mumbled.  
  
"A little louder please," Kitty piped up, as a small giggle escaped her.  
  
"I'm glad you're enjoying this Pryde," Pietro said darkly. "I said I was SORRY."  
  
"Much better," Kitty said with a measuring glance. "Now let's go."  
  
"Not so fast," Pietro said quickly, grabbing her wrist gently again. "First tell me you won't back out of this deal and you'll see it through to the end."  
  
"I won't back out, I swear," Kitty said somberly.  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"I'll go through this crazy scheme," Kitty repeated exasperated.  
  
"Promise?" Pietro insisted, looking deeply into her eyes.  
  
"Yes! Do you want me to write it in blood?" Kitty asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Hold that thought," Pietro whispered, and put an arm around her waist tightly. Kitty turned to find them standing in front of a gaping Lance and Siren. Showtime, Kitty thought, swallowing nervously.  
  
"Well, what do we have here?" Siren asked haughtily, flipping her teased red hair over one shoulder. Ugh, what does Pietro see in her, Kitty thought. Or, for that matter, Lance, Kitty reminded herself.  
  
"Kitty you look.so..different!" Lance stuttered in shock at her altered appearance.  
  
"Understatement of the century, Lance. You almost look..decent," Siren said to Kitty, with sugar in her voice and venom in her eyes.  
  
"Thanks, wish I could say the same for you," Kitty responded smoothly, gratified to see Siren clench her teeth.  
  
"Kitty does look amazing tonight, doesn't she? But then again, she always does," Pietro said sweetly.  
  
"Thanks, uh.cupcake," Kitty responded with a smile, glaring covertly at Pietro when she saw his lips quiver in an effort to stifle his laughter.  
  
"Cupcake?! I thought you hated him!" Lance spluttered, looking utterly baffled.  
  
"And Pietro, you always mentioned you thought Kitty was a regular bore," Siren tittered loudly.  
  
"Uh..did I?" Pietro said nervously, as Kitty fumed inwardly. "But you remember how I always admired her from.afar," Pietro recovered, with a sly smile at Lance.  
  
"Oh really?" Lance said fiercely, arms crossed. "That's news to me." Me too, Kitty thought wryly.  
  
"Yes, well we're just so thrilled to be together. I really think things worked out for the best, don't you?" Kitty asked Pietro lightly, thrilled at the response she was getting from Lance.  
  
Pietro winked. "Of course, ours is the great romance of the century." Lance looked like he was going to be sick.  
  
"So when did this "great romance of the century" begin? Where'd you meet?" Siren demanded, grilling Pietro with her icy green eyes.  
  
If I have any psychic ability, please manifest NOW, Kitty begged as she exchanged a frantic glance with Pietro.  
  
"Uh..library," Pietro said quickly.  
  
"Cafeteria," Kitty said at the exact same time. They swallowed quietly as Lance raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Both actually. We were touring.the school," Pietro amended, running a hand through his silver hair.  
  
"Why would you be touring the school?" Siren asked suspiciously.  
  
"Beautiful architecture, the view, you know," Kitty rambled, making it up as she went. This was not..going well.  
  
"What view? You mean, the brick walls or the locker room?" Lance snickered. Kitty gritted her teeth at his smug tone.  
  
"Do you want to dance Kitty?" Pietro interjected smoothly.  
  
"Love to," Kitty responded desperately, and they fled before they were forced to answer more questions.  
  
When they were a safe distance away, Kitty turned angrily to him. "Great, just great. 'There's no need to plan out every little detail'" Kitty mimicked Pietro, her brown eyes flashing prettily. Pietro's mouth tightened in irritation.  
  
"Okay, so what? There was no way I could have anticipated Lance to turn bloodhound on me!" Pietro said defensively, twirling her to the music. Kitty continued dancing, and rounded to face him.  
  
"Lance? What about your angel Siren? I've never seen anyone ask so many pointless questions in a row!" Kitty retorted.  
  
"She's naturally inquisitive. And anyway, she did look annoyed didn't she?" Pietro said, with satisfaction.  
  
"She looked like she wanted to chew me up and spit me out," Kitty said, shuddering. Pietro laughed at that, and they fell into a semi- amicable silence. Pietro really was a great dancer, unlike Lance who always stepped on her toes, Kitty noted absently. A slow song started and Pietro pulled her closer. Kitty tried not to blush but failed miserably as she forced herself not to be caught up in the moment. This is Pietro, and he likes that red-headed Banshee dancing 6 feet away from you, Kitty reminded herself. But.still, this was nice. As if he shared her thoughts, Pietro smiled down at her in that moment. Amazing still, no traces of smugness or arrogance could be found, and Kitty felt herself returning the smile briefly.  
  
Suddenly she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Lance standing there, his brown eyes trained on her. Kitty jumped apart from Pietro. Was it her imagination or had Pietro's arm lingered on her waist a second longer before he had let her go? Kitty was irritated that she was even wondering about it when Lance was less than two feet away from her. Come back to reality, Kitty told herself sternly.  
  
"Hey, Maximoff. Mind if I borrow Kitty for a dance?" Lance asked casually, as a furious Siren draped an arm on Pietro's shoulder. Borrow me? Kitty wondered, feeling a little annoyed that Lance hadn't asked her directly. This is what you wanted, Kitty told herself quickly, waiting for Pietro to let go of her arm. "Well?" Lance asked impatiently.  
  
Pietro looked down at Kitty, pausing a beat. "No." 


	22. a talk

NOTE: okay here's a jubilee chapter people! Yay, I actually updated in a sort of timely manner! I promise I won't be so lazy in the future! It's all thanks to you guys and your wonderful reviews, I love each and every one of them! I get such a kick out of reading them so please keep them coming!  
  
"I will - NEVER- wear these CURSED shoes again!" Jubilee muttered, yanking the heels off of her aching feet and opening the gate to the mansion. It didn't help that even at night, the New York air was unbearably humid and her long black hair stuck damply to the back of her neck. It had been a long, uncomfortable 2-hour hike to the mansion, and Jubilee was positive that she would be eternally happy if she never saw a football game or Duncan Matthews ever again.  
  
Jubilee took the key under the mat for the backdoor entrance and quietly tiptoed in. From the sound of things, Rogue's movie marathon was still going strong. And Kitty obviously wasn't back, so no one would question her about her "date" with Duncan..  
  
"Jubilee!" Bobby's worried voice called behind her.  
  
...no one except for Bobby, Jubilee groaned inwardly as Bobby went out of his room and into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him.  
  
"Jubes, how'd it go?" Bobby asked urgently, an indefinable look crossing his handsome features.  
  
"Great," Jubilee managed to get out, as she hobbled past him. Bobby quickly blocked her path and crossed his arms in front of his chest. His observant blue eyes scanned her short skirt, the tank top that stuck snugly to her form, and her flushed face intently.  
  
"Are you okay Jubes? You look..," Bobby paused for a second.  
  
Tired? Miserable? Utterly gross? Jubilee thought silently, running a hand through her long hair. She settled for .. "Messy?"  
  
"No..you're beautiful, as always. Just..tonight you look hot," Bobby blurted out, taking in her damp hair and delicately flushed face. "Uhm, I mean like, you're warm..because it's a warm night.isn't it?" Bobby stammered. Jubilee cocked an eyebrow, her blue eyes confused.  
  
"I think the question is, are ~you~ okay?" Jubilee asked, half jokingly but her eyes were downcast. She just couldn't look at him. How was she supposed to tell him that she'd seen his big crush at the party with another guy?  
  
"I think we.um, need to talk," Bobby said seriously, and pulled her into his room. My thoughts exactly, Jubilee added silently and sat down on his bed expectantly.  
Bobby sat down, looking preoccupied, but his eyes caught the pair of heels in her left hand, and raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Oh, hehe, these," Jubilee laughed nervously, looking at the wretched shoes, "um, I took them off to rest my feet...I was dancing pretty much all night," Jubilee added, clearing her throat quickly. She saw Bobby frown.  
  
"You danced..with ~Duncan~ all night?" Bobby asked, his blue eyes disturbed. Jubilee caught the look and hugged it to herself. Maybe he did.care.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's an amazing dancer," Jubilee gushed, trying to keep the fury out of her face whenever she thought of Duncan. Amazing if you liked big lumbering quarterbacks that squashed your feet, Jubilee added silently.  
  
"So.you had a good time.with Duncan?" Bobby asked with a forced casualness, saying the last word with difficulty.  
  
"It was.magical," Jubilee assured him, seething inwardly as she remembered what a jerk Duncan had been. She had never thought she'd see the day she'd be lying through her teeth to Bobby but there was no way she was going to tell him the truth.  
  
"Wonderful," Bobby said curtly, and tapped his fingers lightly against his table.  
  
"Yeah.wonderful," Jubilee echoed nervously. An awkward silence settled between them. Say something Bobby, Jubilee begged silently. As her best friend he'd always known what was on her mind.  
  
"Listen, I did want to talk to you. About Samantha," Bobby said, his blue eyes serious. We are on the same page, Jubilee thought excitedly, her eyes flashing with warmth. He probably found out what a lying snake she is, Jubilee thought confidently.  
  
"Yeah, me too, there's something I need to tell you," Jubilee said, smiling at him.  
  
"I know that you've been feeling .a little left out ever since I started dating Samantha," Bobby said gently, taking her hands in his. Jubilee met his gaze, confused. "You must feel like I've been totally neglecting you," Bobby continued softly, his eyes penitent.  
  
"I guess I have, a little bit," Jubilee admitted slowly, still confused.  
  
"You shouldn't though. You're just as important to me as she is," Bobby said earnestly. He's putting me on the same level as ~Samantha- scumbag- Eddington~?, Jubilee thought, hurt.  
  
"Thanks, Bobby," Jubilee said tersely, "but there's something you should know about her."  
  
"It's okay Jubes. I know she's not really like the type of girls I usually date," Bobby cut her off assuredly, leaning close to her. Jubilee flushed deeply at the proximity and forced herself to think clean ~friend~ thoughts. "But I really like her, a lot. I've never had this big of a crush, you understand right?" Bobby asked her softly. But you're supposed to be ~mine~, Jubilee yearned, fighting tears.  
  
"Of course I understand, she's really lucky you know," Jubilee mumbled, her eyes sparkling with forced enthusiasm.  
  
"Aw you have to say that, you're my best friend. But.Jubes, I really appreciate your support. I know you're mad at me because I keep blowing you off, but I promise I'll be better about it. You've always been there for me," Bobby continued tenderly, and Jubilee turned her head, wishing she could run away to her room. How was she supposed to break the news about Samantha when he was so..awestruck. I just can't tell him, Jubilee thought, closing her eyes.  
  
"Listen, I have to go to bed, gotta get up early for school tomorrow," Jubilee said brightly, getting up in a rush.  
  
"But tomorrow's Sunday, Jubes. Boy you must really be tired," Bobby smiled at her, and Jubilee hated the way her heart fluttered in response. I have to stop doing this to myself, Jubilee vowed, because he'll never.ever be mine.  
  
"Yeah, you're right. I was dancing up a storm with Duncan you know," Jubilee said, turning to Bobby quickly with a flashing smile. The smile slipped from Bobby's face almost imperceptibly and his mouth tightened in what looked like irritation. It just means that he doesn't like Duncan, Jubilee told herself hotly, it doesn't mean he's jealous or anything.  
  
"About Duncan, I just..be careful Jubes," Bobby said quietly, giving her a look that stopped her in her tracks.  
  
"Yeah of course," Jubilee said, and forced another carefree grin. This was killing her.  
  
"Goodnight Jubes, I'll seeya tomorrow," Bobby said softly, but his gaze lingered on her face for a few seconds.  
  
"Night," Jubilee whispered, and turned the corner to her own room, tears now streaming openly down her face. It just wasn't fair. 


	23. an evening in

NOTE: Please review and tell me how you like the Remy/rogue romance or if you don't like it, what I can change! Thanks a bunch!  
  
Rogue caught herself as yet another giggle fought to escape her lips. This was ridiculous. She had just spent the last ~two~ hours actually having sort of a good time with the Cajun. Remy, Rogue reminded herself inwardly about his name, had actually managed to entertain her by alternatively teasing and flirting with her until she wasn't sure whether to laugh or hit him over the head. And she hadn't even thought about her dilemma about Scott and Jean once. Maybe he isn't. that bad, Rogue admitted, looking over at Remy who was still sprawled in the same languid position.  
  
"You see somethin' that agree with you, chere?" Remy suggested, his voice turning husky. Scratch that idea, Rogue thought, gritting her teeth as she felt herself blush at his comment.  
  
"You wish, LeBeau. I was actually looking for the remote," Rogue denied hotly. He arched one eyebrow and smirked with one side of his mouth. How does he manage to make that so appealing? Rogue thought, totally irritated at herself for behaving like a cagey hormonally challenged teen.  
  
"Ah, well I assure you, the remote is not embedded in my face, last time I checked," Remy teased, propping himself on his elbows.  
  
"You keep mouthing off Cajun, and it will be," Rogue countered, holding the remote up in a mock-threatening position with one slim hand. He let out another deep rich laugh that was annoyingly contagious. Rogue coughed to cover up her own giggle, as Remy put up his hands over his face and pretended to plead for mercy. He really was too much, Rogue mused, rolling her eyes. Not at all like Scott, Rogue added absentmindedly and frowned as she mulled over that thought. Why the hell am I comparing the two? Scott's my long-time love-interest and Remy is...a ..he's an aquaintance, Rogue thought finally.  
  
"So, um, what next?" Rogue broached quickly, when she saw Remy looking at her intently. God, I hope he's not a mind-reader, Rogue prayed silently, as she went back to the video pile.  
  
"Actually, chére, I thought maybe we could take a break from movies and just..talk," Remy suggested casually, but his eyes were serious. Rogue stiffened immediately as she turned to look at him.  
  
"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" Rogue asked cautiously, her guard back on.  
  
"I wanna talk about you," Remy said bluntly, his red-black eyes glowing again. Rogue could feel her mouth go dry. Why? Why did he want to know so much about her?  
  
"Why, are you writing a book?" Rogue asked lightly, but she stared down at her gloved hands avoiding his gaze completely.  
  
"No, I just think that you're worth getting to know, chére," Remy said simply.  
  
"Well, maybe I don't want to talk about me!" Rogue blurted out, hating how shaky her voice was. Why couldn't they have just kept joking and watching movies? Why did it always have to come back to me, Rogue thought bitterly, me and my curse? "You know, you could have spared yourself the trouble of softening me up the last two hours, and just asked me what you came to ask!" Rogue lashed out, wondering how she could be so hurt by a guy she barely knew. Maybe because she'd thought he knew how lethal she was and completely acted as if he didn't care. It had been totally exhilarating to be around someone that had made even her forget about her untouchable status, even if it were only for a short while. Rogue jumped to her feet, ready to flee, but Remy took hold of her wrist firmly and yanked her back to the couch, his eyes glowing.  
  
"You are not your mutation, Rogue. You're the only one who can decide how much it will control your life," Remy told her, slowly loosening his hold on her wrists.  
  
Rogue was silent, the anger whooshing out of her as his words sank in. "You don't know that and you're wrong, I'm not worth knowing. I'm a freak among freaks, and ..I'm jealous of Jean Grey. Isn't that pathetic?" Rogue said bitterly, resting her face on her hands. She didn't know why she was telling him this, only vaguely acknowledging that his opinion mattered to her for some reason.  
  
"No, chére, it's not pathetic. It's..ridiculous," Remy said seriously.  
  
"What?!" Rogue asked, glaring at him. "Why is it ridiculous? She's smart, good-looking, athletic, popular, need ah go on? She's like..this walking list of virtues!"  
  
"And you want to be like that? Rubbing shoulders with all those jocks and being student body president, an' all the rest? Chére, that don't sound like you at all," Remy told her, shaking his head. Rogue grumbled as she realized the truth in his words.  
  
"Okay maybe not," Rogue admitted grudgingly, "but what about the other stuff she had going for her?"  
  
"Like what, bouncy hair? Well, I can tell you that your hair is much prettier, p'tite," Remy quipped, his eyes dancing with amusement at the withering glare Rogue shot him. Rogue felt a warm flush of pleasure at the compliment, and stared at him, trying to gage whether he was humoring her or if he was really being honest. His eyes shone with sincerity and a glow that had a strange effect on her.  
  
"Remind me to call you when ah'm in need of an ego boost," Rogue smiled slightly, her mood lightening.  
  
"You really need to smile more, chére. You glare so much people gonna forget you have teeth," Remy teased, and ducked to avoid the pillow Rogue threw at him.  
  
"Well, I need to get some rest. I volunteered to help Scott with decorations tomorrow," Rogue said, surprised at the pang of regret she felt.  
  
"Oh, I see," Remy said quietly, and his keen red-black eyes flickered at her with an indefinable emotion. Why was he looking at her like that? As if she'd gone and hurt his feelings? "Well, wouldn't want to miss a thrilling morning with the Fearless Leader," Remy added, his voice neutral.  
  
"Right," Rogue said awkwardly. "Well, seeya round'."  
  
"Good nite, Rogue," Remy called after her. Rogue swallowed. It was odd to hear him call her by her name instead of "chére". And even more surprising to realize that she didn't like it.  
  
*** well, How was it? Too sappy? Not sappy enough? Review!! 


	24. what's in a name?

NOTE: another kietro chapter ! woohoo! I loved writing this chapter! Review please.. Thanks!  
  
"What? Maximoff, are you deaf? I asked if I could borrow Kitty for a dance?" Lance asked, irritation showing in his brown eyes.  
  
Pietro narrowed his eyes, his hand still firmly on Kitty's arm. "And I said no, are ~you~ deaf?"  
  
Kitty looked at him as if he'd suddenly started singing opera. What the hell was he doing? She stared at Pietro, unsure of whether she ought to be flattered or pissed off. She settled for the latter. Sending Lance an apologetic smile, she dragged Pietro away to the side, her eyes flashing.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kitty whispered. Pietro sighed heavily as if dealing with an exasperating five-year-old child.  
  
"Have you forgotten the way he dumped you? Sheesh, he asks you to dance, and you go running," Pietro said disgustedly. "You have to make him work for it." Kitty narrowed her eyes for him.  
  
"For your kind information, I was ~NOT~ running. You didn't even let me answer for myself before you opened your big mouth!" Kitty said angrily. "That's so typical of you!"  
  
Pietro could feel a flush of anger as he stared down at her... She really was pretty..beautiful, even, he mused suddenly. And totally annoying, Pietro tried to remind himself as he caught himself admiring her.for the 3rd time that night. "Typical of ME, Pryde. Well, you sure didn't seem to mind when Lance asked to "borrow" you, as if you were a pencil or something!" Pietro retorted.  
  
"He didn't mean it like that!" Kitty said hotly.  
  
"Then what way did he mean it? Do you actually find that appealing?" Pietro countered. Kitty could feel herself getting furious. She hated it when he had a point.  
  
"What about Siren, she throws you over for Lance. And then, like, less than a week later she comes sniffing around you! Do you find ~that~ appealing?!" Kitty retorted.  
  
"I asked you first," Pietro said irritatingly, a lock of his silver hair falling appealingly on his forehead. Kitty shook her head when she caught herself staring at it. The day she started mooning over Pietro..Kitty shuddered at the thought.  
  
"No, I don't find it appealing," Kitty admitted. Pietro smirked.  
  
"I knew it." Kitty glared at him.  
  
"What about you?" Kitty asked, wondering why she even cared. Pietro looked uncomfortable for a few seconds, but the trademark arrogance eased back as he laughed.  
  
"Why, are you jealous?" Pietro challenged, evading the question.  
  
"In your dreams Maximoff!" Kitty huffed, crossing her arms.  
  
"Ahem," Lance's voice sounded in front of them. "Something wrong?"  
  
Both Kitty and Pietro froze, and plastered identical smiles on their face.  
  
"No, no way!" Pietro said smoothly, and wrapped a muscular arm around Kitty's waist pulling her so close that she blushed despite herself. Lance's mouth tightened and Kitty bit her lip.  
  
"Is there a reason why you're holding me so close?" Kitty teased, and was baffled to see the normally cool Pietro flush a little. Is he.blushing? Kitty marveled, smiling inwardly at the thought. But it was gone in a flash.  
  
"Get your mind out of the gutter Pryde," Pietro said through clenched teeth. Kitty felt a stab of hurt and shook it off stubbornly, glaring openly at him. "We're supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend," he added, with a look at her.  
  
"Boyfriend and girlfriend, ~not~ husband and wife," Kitty whispered evenly, and saw a flicker of irritation in his eyes. She met his gaze squarely, almost tuning out Lance and Siren.  
  
"Maybe you two have some issues to work out," Siren's annoying voice trilled in the background, and snuggled up to Lance again.  
  
"We don't have any ~issues~ to work out. We're just fine, better than fine actually," Kitty retorted, and exchanged a brief worried look with Pietro.  
  
"Yeah Siren, you and I were headed for Splitsville anyway, Pryde's more my type," Pietro said offhandedly. Kitty groaned inwardly as she saw Siren smirk.  
  
"You call your girlfriend by her last name? That's real romantic," Siren tittered, and Kitty groaned again when she saw Lance smirking as well. Pietro swallowed and flashed Kitty a sheepish grin. Kitty was too mortified and furious to even look at him. The nerve of him! Kitty fumed, as she stood rooted in place. She should have known this would never have worked!  
  
"We have to go," Kitty said, trying to salvage the situation with a quick exit. Lance stared at her, but then turned back to Siren with a smile. Great, Kitty thought sarcastically.  
  
"Yeah, we're done with this weak party," Pietro tossed, but it was obvious that the damage was already done.  
  
"Lancey-poo and I understand. It's probably Kitty's bedtime already, hmm?" Siren challenged. Kitty swallowed her fury as Siren tossed her hair and laughed again at her expense. Pietro narrowed his eyes and looked at Siren as if he'd never seen her before.  
  
Kitty turned and stormed out the doors, not even bothering to respond. Pietro ran after her, catching up to her easily. "Kitty, Kitty, wait!" Pietro called. Kitty set her lips and walked past him to his car. Pietro slid in front of her and effectively blocked her from going any further. "Listen, Kitty," Pietro began, his blue eyes penitent.  
  
"Oh so now it's 'Kitty'? What a great time to finally remember my NAME!" Kitty yelled, losing her cool finally.  
  
"Alright, I screwed up," Pietro admitted reluctantly. "But it's just a minor setback-,"  
  
"Minor setback?! Siren and Lance are probably in there laughing themselves sick at our expense!" Kitty shouted, her brown eyes flashing with hurt. Pietro felt a pang of guilt. "And if they thought we were faking yesterday, they know for sure now!" Kitty continued, and opened the passenger door angrily.  
  
Pietro sighed and zipped to the other side, settling into the driver's seat before turning to her. "They don't have a clue alright? Lance and Siren aren't the brightest tools in the shed, we just have to come up with a better plan-," Pietro began, starting the car.  
  
"I am SO through with your plans, since all they do is end up blowing up in our faces!" Kitty countered. Pietro's blue eyes flashed with irritation.  
  
"Look I admitted I screwed up, but it figures you have to rub it in! You just LOVE being right all the time don't you..PRYDE?" Pietro threw in, for the sole purpose of irritating her. It worked, Pietro thought satisfaction, watching Kitty's face flush prettily again.  
  
"Just drive before I kill you, Maximoff," Kitty snapped. They drove in a smoldering, hostile, uncomfortable silence, frequently exchanging glares. When they stopped in front of the X-mansion, Pietro wondered briefly if he should get out and open the door for her. It seemed like a nice thing to do...the sound of a door slamming alerted Pietro to the fact that Kitty had already gotten out. So much for that idea, Pietro thought irritated as well, as he opened his own door and stepped out.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kitty asked irritated as Pietro followed her into the mansion grounds.  
  
"I'm walking you to the door, Pryde, don't read more into it," Pietro said coolly, walking beside her. Kitty bit her lip, silently fuming at his trademark smirk back in place. She might have forgiven him had he not been such a total jerk! To think she'd thought he was genuinely sorry, he'd even looked like he was going to apologize! 'Maximoff's don't apologize,' Kitty remembered, angrily remembering his words.  
  
"Don't bother, I think I'm perfectly capable of walking 30 feet without getting lost," Kitty snapped.  
  
"Are you sure?" Pietro retorted. Kitty stomped the last few steps up to the mansion and whirled to face him.  
  
"You know, pretend or otherwise, you are the worst boyfriend in the world!" Kitty spat, her silky hair spilling onto one shoulder.  
  
"Well you're no dream date either! I'd rather face teeth extraction than go out with you again!" Pietro yelled back, stung by her words.  
  
Kitty opened the door with her key, and crossed her arms furiously in front of her. "Don't worry, because I'm ignoring you!" Kitty snapped, her pink lips set in an angry line.  
  
"Best of luck with that!" Pietro tossed back sarcastically, and was met with a door slamming in his face.  
  
I was right, there was no way this was going to work out, Kitty thought, as she stormed to her room. Her heart felt like lead, she was close to tears, but the disturbing part was the worst thing that had happened all evening was her fight with Pietro. 


	25. AUTHORS NOTE : VERY VERY IMPORTANT

AUTHOR"S NOTE: ugh ugh ugh, okay, hey this is me saying i'm totally irritated with fanfiction.net. I don't know what exactly the problem is but there's a good chance that the 3 latest chapters i uploaded (25, 26, and 27) are screwed up? Well, the apostrophes are all missing and are replaced with this wierd symbol! I know...i'm as baffled as all of you must be. grr, it's doubly irritating because the site was down, as u probably have known, for the last 3 days. So, neway, im going to try to fix the problem, ive tried almost everything. Im positive its something screwy within the site (rolls eyes). sorry, i just needed to rant. Please review, and i promise i'll try to get it fixed soon! thanks again for understanding. ~ mistyblue 


	26. sealed lips

NOTE: okey, again, I give my sincerest apologies for all this trouble i've been having with fanfic.net. I'm not sure if it's my computer or what sigh... let's hope this works, huh? Thanks for everyone's patience! Neway, to make up for the delay these 3 chapters are really long. here's a jubby chapter, i realize its dragging pretty slowly. In any case, i'm pretty tired of the Jubilee/Bobby pairing since I did it in my first story already. So this is probably the last story that i'm going to feature that couple. Neway, I'd really LOVE some reviews please, since i'm depressed sniff, hehe, and it would really cheer me up!  
  
" Hey can I talk to Samantha please?...She's out? Will you tell her Bobby Drake called? Thanks," Bobby mumbled hanging up. That's odd, Bobby thought as he leaned back against his door, staring at the cordless phone. The night before, after his talk with Jubilee, he'd called her and been told again that she was out. "How could she be out, when she had just gotten back from a date with me?" Bobby muttered. And today, Samantha was supposed to have met him for breakfast...only she'd never shown up.  
  
" Bobby, what are you still doing here? I thought you had a date," Jean said, appearing from around the corner, her arms loaded down with posters for the Carnival.  
  
" She didn't show," Bobby said flatly, sighing but cleared his throat when he saw a gleam appear in the telepath's eyes. "But...uh, that doesn't mean that I don't have a lot to do. because I do," Bobby replied quickly, hoping ot make a quick exit. Jean had been harassing everyone in the mansion all morning to help her with the Midieval Carnival. He backed away slowly but Jean narrowed her eyes at him and the door shut behind him. Bobby gulped. She definately meant business.  
  
"Come on Bobby. You want the Carnival to be a success, don't you?" Jean coaxed. "I've been baking all afternoon, I need some help. Scott's doing decorations, I'm taking care of the food, so you can help Jubilee make the posters and hang them, okay? Thanks!" Jean said, and put the enormous pile of blank posters in his arms, and disappeared with a smile.  
  
Great, what a way to spend the morning, Bobby thought wryly, as he stumbled through to the garage where the paints were.  
  
"Come back here Kurt!" Jean yelled, and crossed her arms as Kurt teleported away with a desperate expression on his face. " You can run but you can't hide!" Jean said ominously , as a couple of the younger mutants ducked out of her way.  
  
Bobby rolled his eyes, and kicked open the door to the garage. He heard a short scream, and gasped as he saw Jubilee topple off the ladder. making a short ice slide, Bobby slid in time to catch her before she hit the ground.  
  
" Just where the heck do you get off-," Jubilee started hotly, but stopped as she turned to face him. "Uh.I...what are you doing here?"  
  
"Jean kidnapped me and forced me to do her evil bidding," Bobby said solemnly. Jubilee laughed a tad nervously, and Bobby flushed when he realized he was still holding her. He released her gently and watched in a mixture of amusement and puzzlement as his best friend jumped to her feet and tried to pick up the ladder, all the while not looking at him. " Why don't I get that for you?" Bobby suggested, trying not to laugh as Jubilee cursed the ladder in her own colorful terms when it fell down again. Maybe she was in a bad mood. bobby mused.  
  
" I'm totally capable of setting up a stupid ladder," Jubilee muttered, throwing him a dirty look and kicked it for good measure. Bobby cocked an eyebrow. Okay, definately more than a bad mood.  
  
" All right, what's wrong? Comeo on, out with it. It's just us in here," Bobby said, crossing his arms. Jubilee pouted adorably and muttered something else.  
  
" Nothing's wrong, and what are you doing here anyway? Aren't you supposed to have a date with Samantha?" Jubilee demanded, putting her hands on her hips. bobby found himself staring at her wondering if she had any idea how cute she looked standing there glaring at him. I did not think of my best friend as 'cute', Bobby denied silently. But Jubilee was cute, always had been, Bobby rationalized, it was just a fact. Like the sky was blue, grass was green, and Jubilee...was cute. " Are you there Drake?" Jubilee asked, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
" Yeah, what?" Bobby blinked, smiling sheepishly at her.  
  
" I asked why you were here," Jubilee repeated.  
  
" Don't sound so excited to see me or anything, but Samantha cancelled. We were supposed to have breakfast," Bobby said, sighing, waiting for Jubilee to console him as she always did.  
  
" Did she cancel, or did she stand you up?" Jubilee asked quietly. Bobby was silent a moment and then let out a long breath.  
  
" Jeez, can't get much past you. She stood me up," Bobby confessed finally. Jubilee's gaze softened.  
  
" You really deserve a lot better, Bobby," Jubilee told him so earnestly that Bobby felt like hugging her right there. Not accustomed to feeling so affectionate around his best friend, Bobby shrugged it off with a laugh.  
  
" I'm sure she had a good reason," Bobby said, with a certainty he didn't feel.  
  
"Oh yeah, I'm sure she does. And she'll probably spend all morning perfecting it," Jubilee muttered, her blue eyes flashing suddenly. Bobby frowned at her tone.  
  
" Look, let's at least give her the benefit of the doubt, there'll be other breakfast dates," Bobby added tersely.  
  
" You don't even LIKE eating breakfast, remember? You always said it was just a horrible time of day to eat," Jubilee countered, almost despairingly. Bobby stared at her, baffled at the strange mood she was in.  
  
" Well, Samantha says it's important to give your body some nourishment," Bobby said almost automatically, and winced at the disgusted look Jubilee threw him.  
  
" Have you listened to yourself recently? She's got you reading Shakespeare, eating French food, and getting up ~ early~ ...for...for BREAKFAST of all things!" Jubilee exploded turning angrily back to the ladder that finally managed to stand. Bobby hated to admit that she had a point. She's wrong though, Bobby thought stubbornly, I haven't changed ~ that ~ much.  
  
" OH yeah, well I'm not the only who's acting different for other people," Bobby countered hotly, bringing up what had been irritating him all night.  
  
" What the devil are you talking about?" Jubilee asked, looking utterly baffled, one foot frozen on the first step of the ladder.  
  
" Duncan," Bobby said, gritting his teeth as the image of the blond quarterback flitted into his mind. "You wore a dress and heels...for him!" Uh oh, wrong thing to say, Bobby thought belatedly, as he saw an appealling flush work up the white column on Jubilee's neck.  
  
" Well at least he appreciates it, unlike some people!" Jubilee retorted, and determinedly grabbed the sides of the ladder.  
  
" What's that supposed to mean?" Bobby said incredulously. If she meant that...she couldn't mean that he-...I've always thought she was pretty, Bobby thought defensively. Although I haven't exactly been a model best friend as of late, he thought with a pang of guilt.  
  
" Nothing," Jubilee said, setting her lips and turning away from him. Bobby strode over and picked her up off the ladder. "What do you think you're doing!"  
  
"Preventing you from falling off the ladder and killing yourself," Bobby said calmly, and reached the top rung with ease, looking down on a furious Jubilee.  
  
"Fine, better you than me!" Jubilee said childishly, and turned away from him, shielding her face behind a curtain of black hair.  
  
" Now, are you going to tell me what you meant by that comment?" Bobby asked her intently, as he retreated down the ladder with the three canisters of paint in each arm.  
  
Jubilee blushed, catching Bobby so off-guard he nearly fell. He gulped at his reaction and steadied himself quickly.  
  
"Well are you?" Bobby repeated, his blue eyes pinning her.  
  
" No, I'm not," Jubilee retorted, and crossed her arms, looking almost angry with herself.  
  
"Jubilee, you're going to tell me or I'm going to slosh paint all overy you," Bobby said seriously.  
  
"You wouldn't dare, Drake," Jubilee said smirking. Bobby coolly popped open each can of of paint systematically, and grinned inwardly as Jubilee began to look nervous.  
  
" I'm waiting Jubes," Bobby said, as Jubilee tossed her hair and fixed him with a defiant look.  
  
" You wouldn't understand," Jubilee countered, and gulped when Bobby raised a can with one hand. "And you couldn't beat this information out of me!"  
  
With an easy-going smile, Bobby sloshed the stunned Jubilee with a can of fire-engine red paint. "Oh! You are so going to regret this...DRAKE!" Jubilee gasped, her hands firing up. Bobby just laughed harder. The sight of an angry, paint-sloshed Jubilee was just too much.  
  
"Eat paint!" Jubilee yelled, and threw plasma blasts into a can of paint resting near Bobby, causing it to explode all over him. Bobby snarled threateningly as he chased Jubilee around the spacious garage, armed with two cans of paint, moving quickly on his ice slides.  
  
"You can't run forever, Jubilee!" Bobby said, and grinned widely as Jubilee backed into a corner, a paint can cradled in her arms.  
  
"Just watch me!" Jubilee retorted. "Stay back, unlessy ou want to be wearing neon pink forever!" Bobby lunged for her just as she tried to sprint past him. "Damn you ice slides!" Jubilee muttered, as she slipped and went down, paint spilling all over the floor. Bobby seized his chance and pinned her before she could escape.  
  
"Do you give up?" Bobby asked, one eyebrow cocked.  
  
"No way," Jubilee said, giggling slightly at his now red chin. Her blue eyes sparkled with laughter and defiance. Bobby grinned back, feeling something very akin to nostalgia. It had been so long since he'd had this much fun. Jubilee and I need to hang out more, Bobby thought, finding his mouth go mysteriously dry as he stared down at her. Jubilee's black hair was streaked with paint smudges, and yet she looked so natural and fresh, Bobby thought. His mouth tightened at the thought of Duncan with her. That oaf would never truly be able to appreciate a free spirit like her, Bobby thought angrily. A strange feeling seized his heart as he gazed on at his best-friend.  
  
Bobby slowly lifted himself up, feeling horribly confused. "Are you okay?" Jubilee asked, worry clouding her brilliant blue eyes.  
  
" Of course," Bobby said, smiling at her and extending a hand to her. Jubilee chose to use the moment to dumb the contents of the last paint can all over his arm and ran away giggling.  
  
The garage door opened lightly. "Are you guys done with those signs yet?" Jean's voice sounded. At her horrified expression, Bobby and Jubilee could only look at each other and laugh helplessly. 


	27. who's Frenchy?

NOTE: this is infuriating, i have to retype all of the chapters all over again, and i'm not even sure it's gonna work! damn you fanfiction.net....that being said, here's the next chapter. this chapter is the main reason it took me so long to update. But i had so much fun writing it! Please please, i'm beggin for input. What worked, what didn't? review review! okay ,enjoy!  
  
Rogue glanced at herself in the floor-length mirror that had just recently been put on the back of the door in her room. I can't believe I am doing this, Rogue thought disgustedly for a brief second, as she slid one of Kitty's scoop neck peasant shirts off of a hanger. This was a definite departure from her old Goth attire, Rogue thought wincing as she slid onthe shirt. The gothic makeup had been far easier to give up than her chronic penchant for dark, autumn colors that covered up as much as skin as possible. Being her, one couldn't be too careful. Rogue bit her lip as she glanced at the peach colored top, which brought out her natural complexion. After staring at the denim skirt which also hung on Kitty's side of the closet and her own beloved pair of well worn snug black jeans, habit threatened to win out.  
  
Jean would never wear something like this, Rogue mused staring at the tear above the left pant leg on her jeans. The elegant redhead probably never had to agonize about how to look good for Scott, she probably never even thought about it. How annoying, Rogue thought sighing. After a few minutes of just sitting, Rogue lost patience and took out a notepad from her desk. " I really can't believe I'm doing this. Pro and con lists for clothes....what's next?" Rogue muttered, plucking a pen from her pocket and began the list.  
  
Pros/Cons for Denim Skirt  
  
Pro: Shows my legs.......nevermind, scratch that. As if Scott would even look.  
  
Con: It's from Kitty's closet. Too chipper for my image.  
  
Pro: Maybe it would shock Scott enough to pay attention to me.  
  
Con: Feel totally lame in it. Bobby and Evan would probably die laughing. Not to mention what Frenchy would have to say about it.  
  
Rogue stopped writing, and blushed hotly as she stared at that last sentence. What did she care what that upstart Cajun had to say about what she wore? "The guy wears a brown trench coat and sunglasses inside for heavens sake," Rogue tried to scoff, even though she had to admit that it suited his lean, muscular build. I don't care what he thinks, Rogue thought hotly, and grabbed the skirt decidedly.  
  
After sliding it on and zipping it up, she closed the closet and threw in the hangers , hoping it would be awhile before Kitty noticed the clothes missing. It wasn't because she was worried that her cheerful roomate would be upset about having her clothes borrowed. In fact, Kitty was often the one encouraging her to wear new styles. But if Kitty found out, she'd have to admit that she was stooping low enough to wear a skirt to impress a guy.  
  
" It's okay, I'll just take it off as soon as this stupid decorating thing is over," Rogue murmured, letting her auburn hair fall freely around her shoulders, and stepping cautiously out into the hallway. please, let me not run into....HIM, rogue prayed and walked stealthily to the recreation room, swallowing nervously.  
  
She paused outside the door, tugging her gloves higher on her arms. Here goes nothing, Rogue thought and came in with a tentative smile on her face. Scott was already there, ripping open bags of confetti, and mixing what looked to be paper mache. Oh great, arts and crafts, Rogue thought groaning. After clearing her throat lightly, Scott turned around and raised his eyebrows.  
  
"Rogue! You-," Scott broke off, his face creased, mouth tensing as if about to say something.  
  
" What is it?" Rogue asked casually, but she could feel the makings of a grin start at her mouth.  
  
"that skirt, it-," Scott began, his hands knitted together almost comically. Rogue waited patiently for his response. "Isn't that Kitty's?" Scott finished, sounding confused.  
  
Rogue's grin died, turning quickly into a barely repressed scowl. "Yes, I um, ran out of clothes. Laundry day you know," Rogue said quickly, but clenched her teeth with frustration. How dense could Scott possibly be?  
  
"Something wrong, Rogue?" Scott asked.  
  
"I'm fine Scott," Rogue sighed, and found she couldn't even sit down because of how tight the skirt was. Oh well, I'll have to think of something else, Rogue thought wryly, glancing over at Scott who was still studiously mixing the mache. "So, uh, what can I do to help?"  
  
" I gotta be honest, Scott. When you said decorating, I thought you meant, like, streamers and stuff," Rogue admitted, rolling up her sleeves.  
  
Scott smiled wryly. "I thought so too. It was only till Jean locked me in here with these huge panel things that I realized it's gonna be a lot harder. Thanks again for helping, Rogue."  
  
Rogue smiled noncomittally. "It's not big deal," Rogue replied, and turned determinedly back to the newspaper, shredding it. They worked in silence for twenty minutes straight, with Rogue trying to think of possible conversation topics while cursing the sticky mixture that was all over her hands and shirt. Kitty was going to kill her.  
  
What are we supposed to talk about anyway? Rogue thought, with a covert look at Scott. Jean? The magical uses for newspaper? How to peel dried glue off your skin? All surefire ways to win his heart, Rogue thought, laughing silently at the ridiculousness of her situation. Here she was, in a borrowed skirt, unable to sit, and totally tongue-tied in front of her crush with her hands covered in paper mache. Wonderful.  
  
After half an hour, Rogue was still wrestling with the same stupid paper mache model of a midieval man. It didn't even resemble an animal, let alone a man! "This had better be worth it, because this is hell," Rogue grumbled, fighting the urge to quit and leave Scott to deal. Crush or no crush, decorating was torture.  
  
"No kidding," Scott agreed grimly. "There's no way we can make two hundred of these paper mache models by the Carnival date." Rogue blanched. Two hundred? "My hands are already cramping. I'm gonna go talk to jean," scott announced, and left before Rogue could protest.  
  
After a few minutes, Scott came in beaming. Rogue stretched her tired arms and glanced up expectantly. "Well, is Jean giving us another job?" Rogue asked hopefully. Scott looked uncomfortable.  
  
"Um, well sort of. She gave ~ me~ a new job," Scott said slowly. "I'm supposed to be printing tickets."  
  
"So I'm supposed to do all of these myself!" Rogue said incredulously.  
  
" No, no, of course not. I got you a replacement volunteer," Scott amended quickly. "I'm really sorry Rogue. But decorating isn't really my strong point, and you said you liked it right?" Scott said apologetically.  
  
Rogue crossed her arms, cursing herself for telling the lie in the first place. So much for impressing Scott with her witty conversational skills and snazzy new outfit. She was really batting zero. And now she was going to have to finish everything with the help of a, most likely, incompetent helper. Probably Kurt, or worse, Bobby.  
  
"You aren't mad, are you Rogue?" Scott asked seriously. Rogue shook her head.  
  
"No, it's okay, really Scott. Ah'm fine," Rogue assured him.  
  
"Good okay, I gotta run. Jean's calling," Scott called, and with one last apologetic look in her direction, ran out the door.  
  
" Man, that boy is so whipped," Rogue muttered , turning back to her work. Her neck tensed as she sensed someone watching her from the doorway. Remy! "What are you doing here?" Rogue said scowling, as she dipped her paintbrush in the mixture. Just figured that he was the replacement.....  
  
"Ah, cheerful as always," Rogue teased, walking into the rec room, and propped himself up on a stool, his long legs extended lazily. Rogue watched him, wondering why she felt so unsettled around him. Everything he does, he's so confident and perfect, Rogue thought irritated that he looked flawless as usual, when she was covered in glue. She felt his eyes scan her figure quietly, and she crossed her arms to face him.  
  
"Chere, you-," Remy began, but Rogue cut him off with an upraised hand.  
  
" Oh stop, yes I know I borrowed it from Kitty, is that a big problem?" Rogue asked hotly, throwing up her hands. Irritatingly enough, Remy shook his head and laughed in his husky relaxed way. Rogue fumed. First Scott had totally ignored her new look, and now Remy was going to make fun of her. It was too much.  
  
"The skirt, it suits you, chere. Shows off your nice legs," Remy observed, and the look in his eyes were downright devilish. Rogue felt a heat wave start at her neck and continue upwards as she gazed down at her bare legs.  
  
"If you're teasing me," Rogue spluttered threateningly.  
  
"I'm very serious chere. You look good," Remy said quietly, and his voice was a gentle caress. Rogue turned away.  
  
" Well, Scott didn't notice anyway," Rogue muttered to cover her embarassment.  
  
" Then he's blind," Remy said bluntly. Okay, calm down Rogue, she told herself, feeling a strange flutter of emotions.  
  
" So you gonna help or just stand around, Cajun?" Rogue demanded, clearing her throat, trying to stifle the tiny smile appearing at the corner of her mouth. Remy cocked an eyebrow and glanced around at the spilled paint, shreds of newspaper, and broken cut outs.  
  
" Seems to me you got a bit carried away, huh chere?"  
  
"Maybe," Rogue admitted grudgingly. "We have to plaster the whole panel with paper mache and wait for it to harden before we can glue on the puppets, which we haven't even made yet," Rogue informed him, pointing to the large white panel.  
  
" Okay, let's go to work. I'll lift you up, and you can paint away," Remy suggested, his eyes glinting with amusement at Rogue's horrified look.  
  
" Now, I know you're kidding," Rogue told him, narrowing her eyes at him.  
  
"Surely you know dis Cajun well enough by now to tell when he's serious," Remy said smoothly, sliding off his sunglasses and putting them inside his pocket. "Now, what's the problem Chere? I assure you, I can lift you up, you don't look dat heavy," Remy said, smothering back a laugh at Rogue's outraged glare.  
  
Now he's implying that I'm fat? Rogue thought hotly. "What's the problem? Um okay, for starters, my legs are showing in this skirt!" Rogue protested.  
  
Remy smirked with a mischievous glint in his eye. "I already noticed your legs remember, I said they-,"  
  
" I know what you said!" Rogue exploded, flushing. " I meant, you could end up in a coma if you try to lift me up!" She waited furiously for Remy to stop laughing, and after a moment looked up at her, eyes serious. How could he just laugh at the possibility of dying? Don't my powers scare him? Rogue wondered, staring at him.  
  
"Is dat all? Look, relax, I got gloves, see?" Remy said, holding up two hands encased in a pair of thin black leather glvoes, that looked as if they were butter soft. Rogue gulped as Remy stepped closer.  
  
"I'm afraid of heights," Rogue countered, taking a step backwards.  
  
"I'm not gonna drop you chere," Remy said huskily, casually stepping towards her, his eyes glowing.  
  
" Back up Cajun," Rogue ordered, and in her haste to get away, tripped over the large pan of paper mache, and landed on the sticky floor. She felt a slight draft and was horrified to find that hte denim skirt had split all the way up the back. Utterly mortified, Rogue sat there, feeling a dark flush sweep over her face. "You'd better not be laughing."  
  
"Remy won't say a thing, promise," Remy's voice sounded behind her. Rogue could almost envision the devilish smirk on his lips.  
  
"I mean it LeBeau," Rogue threatened, feeling the sudden urge to bury her head in her hands. Why was she always embarassing herself in front of him? Somehow it was worse looking stupid in front of Remy than it was in front of Scott. She jumped when Remy appeared beffore her, and true to his word, remained serious.  
  
" Are you okay, chere? No injuries?" Remy asked, kneeling down beside her.  
  
"Ah'm fine. I just can't get up," Rogue muttered.  
  
"Remy can fix that," Remy said grandly, and extended one lean tanned arm down to her. Rogue stared down at her bare hands and back at him, silent. After a moment of hesitation, she took it and hoisted herself up. His gloves ~ were~ butter soft, Rogue thought absently, as Remy gently steadied her. Rogue jumped and backed away, wary again.  
  
" When are you gonna trust dis Cajun?" Remy asked gently, his eyes holding her. Rogue swallowed.  
  
" When you stop talking in third person," Rogue retorted, avoiding his eyes. Remy was silent and he gave her a small knowing smile as if aware at her attempts to change the subject.  
  
" Guess it'll be awhile then, chere," Remy replied softly.  
  
" Guess so," Rogue said, a bit subdued, and turned to the side. "Look maybe we should do this later."  
  
" Whatever you say," Remy said smoothly, the humor back in his eyes.  
  
Rogue turend to go, feeling her heart thud in her chest.  
  
"Oh, and chere?"  
  
" Yeah?"  
  
" You might wanna cover up some before going out?" Remy said, winking slyly at her. Rogue belatedly remembered the state of her skirt, or rather, Kitty's skirt.  
  
" Ah hate you, Remy LeBeau!" Rogue sputtered, before storming out, hearing Remy's deep laughter behind her. As she flung open the door to her room, Kitty was sitting on her bed reading what looked to be a note. She glanced up at Rogue's arrival, her eyes widening.  
  
" Rogue....two questions. First of all, what in god's name have you done to my clothes, and second...who's Frenchy?" Kitty demanded, pointing ot the pro/con list she had in her hands. The petite freshman quickly stopped her inquisition as Rogue let out a string of colorful curses 


	28. on my terms

NOTE: Okey,this is in Pietro's POV, just thought I'd try it out. Tell me if you like it! review!!  
  
Pietro Maximoff had never been one to call a girl. Girls always ended up calling him. So what on earth was taking Kitty Pryde so damn long? Flashes of their disastrous date kept naggin at his conscience. For the first time in his life, he was dating a girl who was as stubborn as him. Well, he wasn't actually ~ dating~ her. "I'm pretending," Pietro reminded himself aloud, irritated at how guilty he felt.  
  
It wasn't as if the disintegration of his plan was entirely his fault. "So I forgot to use her first name. I'm only human!" Pietro muttered, pacing the length of his room. You promised to be a gentleman, an annoying voice reminded him.  
  
"Siren and I are going out, so hold my calls for me!" Lance's obnoxious voice rang through the house. Pietro gritted his teeth. It didn't take a genius to figure out that his stupid roomate was flaunting his relationship wit hSiren with the express intent of irritating him. And his last hope of getting revenge wasn't even speaking to him anymore, as of last night. "Great, just great."  
  
Either he had to live out the rest of his existence watching Lance and Sire suck face, effectively ruining his reputation at Bayville High forever,...or he could apologize to Kitty and experience the joy of having what was left of his pride shredded into ribbons. Both choices were less than appealing. After an agonizing moment, Pietro swore under his breath, and picked up the phone, and began dialing.  
  
"Whoah, are you calling that Pryde chick?!" Freddy asked, bursting into the room suddenly, with Todd close behind. Pietro slammed the phone down, and crossed his arms over his chest.  
  
"First of all, don't call her that. Her name's Kitty," pietro began, irritated for some reason. "And two, were you guys listening at the door or something? This isn't even any of your business!"  
  
"OOH, 'her name's Kitty'" Todd mimicked, laughing in his usual congested way. Pietro felt his temper rise. Even Freddy was having fun at his expense.  
  
" I heard Lance say that he didn't believe for one second that Kitty'd go for you! She's shot you down, what, twice already?" Freddy chortled, as Todd and him exchanged high-fives.  
  
"if Moron Theatre is over, I need to make a call," Pietro said, glaring at his supposed friends.  
  
Todd snickered. "Sure thing, five bucks says she hangs up on you."  
  
"Have faith in the Maximoff charm," Pietro assessed confidently, and dialed again. The line rang three timees before getting picked up by a breathless Jubilee.  
  
"Hello, Xavier Institute. Jubilee speaking,"  
  
"yeah, uh, is Kitty there?" Pietro asked, hating how nervous he sounded. It didn't help with Todd and Freddy elbowing each other every two seconds and making kissy faces.  
  
"Who is this? ....wait, oh my god. It's Pietro right?" Jubilee's shocked voice came through, causing Pietro to roll his eyes. "Why are you calling for Kitty anyway?" Jubilee asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not really up for the Grand Inquisition right now, Lee," Pietro retorted. He could practically hear the unspoken questions that the petite Asian girl was probably dying to askk. The only good part about it was that it meant that, amazingly, Kitty had kept her word and hadn't spilled their plan to her friends.  
  
" Fine, fine. Don't get all worked up, I'll get Kitty for you," Jubilee said reluctantly. Pietro waited impatiently, and felt a sudden grin spring to his face as he heard Kitty's clear voice come through.  
  
"What do you want Pietro?"  
  
"Nice way to greet your boyfriend," Pietro remarked wryly.  
  
" Maybe your brain's working a little slower than usual, but as of last night, I terminated our arrangement, since it's obviously a complete failure," Kitty told him coolly, but Pietro heard an undercurrent of irritation beneat her calm voice. Irritation was good, he thought smiling. It meant he still had a chance.  
  
"Look Kitty, I'm...I'm sorry about last night, okay?" Pietro mumbled. The line was silent for almost a whole minute. Pietro grimaced, as Todd fell off a chair laughing. "Are you still breathing Pry-uh, Kitty?" Pietro asked annoyed, grateful that he covered his little slip.  
  
" Yes, I'm just trying to make sure I wasn't hearing things. Did the great Pietro actually aplogize to me twice in less than 24 hours? Maybe I should call Ripley's," Kitty suggested, sounding as if she were on the verge of laughter.  
  
This was truly mortifying. Pietro briefly considered hanging up, but gritted his teeth. Damn it, the sad fact was he needed her. "Ha, ha you're hilarious Kitty. I think you've bruised my ego enough for today. Are you going to give my plan another chance or what?" Pietro asked, surprised to find that he was holding his breath.  
  
Another silence. She was making him work for it, Pietro realized, feeling a grudging admiration for her. "I don't know. If I do decide to try this insane plan again, there are going to be some new rules," Kitty said, and he heard other voices close by. "Uh oh."  
  
"What do you mean, 'uh oh." What's going on?" pietro asked quickly.  
  
"Hold on a second."  
  
Pietro pressed his ear to the phone. He could hear Kitty speaking with Jubilee and Rogue.  
  
"Why's he calling here anyway? I thought you said last night was just a pity date," Pietro heard Rogue say.  
  
"Um, it was. We're um..partners for a school...project," was Kitty's response. After a few more moments. "Okay I'm back."  
  
"Wonderful," Pietro responded sarcastically. "maybe you can explain why I'm suddenly a pity date, hmm?!"  
  
He could practically hear her smothering a laugh with one delicate hand. "Well it was the only thing I could think of to get them off my back. WAnd besides, I wasn't exactly feeling too charitable about you last night," Kitty reminded him, the edge back in her voice.  
  
"Cut me some slack, all right? haven't I groveled enough?" Pietro demanded, glaring at Freddy who was cracking up once again. God, were they ~ ever~ going to leave?  
  
"Yes, I suppose so," Kitty said slowly, as if htinking it over. "Alright, but from here on out, we're doing things my way. And I promise, I won't tell Jubilee and Rogue a thing, okay?"  
  
" fine," Pietro retorted, feeling a rush of relif. "And I don't really enjoy being interrogated every time I want to talk to you."  
  
" I'll handle Jubilee," Kitty assured him. "But make sure you dont' tell Todd or Freddy anything either okay?" Kitty told him sternly.  
  
" They're completely in the dark," Pietro lied, feeling a stab of guilt as he stared at his housemates. He didn't exactly enjoy lying to her, but what choice did he have, really? If he told her, she'd most likely back out of the deal.  
  
"So where's Lance?" kitty asked quietly. Pietro exhaled.  
  
"Where else? With Siren. They left a little while ago. Listen, what time should I come over to discuss our next step?" Pietro asked.  
  
"Are you crazy? You can't come here! People will see you!" Kitty exclaimed.  
  
"I assure you, coming over to my place is not a good idea either. What do you think it'll look like to people if you come over here alone?" Pietro countered.  
  
" Like we're involved. It could be a good thing," Kitty mused. Pietro almost dropped the phone in shock.  
  
"You're something else, Kitty. You're not quite as innocent as you look," Pietro told her, shaking his head.  
  
"Glad you finally realized it. Now hurry up and get over here while everyone's still busy working. I figure, we have a good hour or so to scheme," Kitty said, determination ringing in her voice.  
  
"I'll be there before you know it," Pietro said, smirking ,and hung up. he turned, and frowned when he saw the baffled stares of his housemates. "What?"  
  
"Man, you are SO whipped," Todd and Freddy said in unison, and laughingly dodged the vase that Pietro hurled in response. 


	29. beyond the surface

NOTE: What's this? I'm actually updating within a week...someone call Ripley's! hehe, I want to thank everyone who reviewed, you guys are so awesome! The fact that I felt motivated to write is entirely due to your encouragement! Thanks again and enjoy!  
  
Kitty hung up the phone carefully, unable to stop a smile from lighting up her face. Pietro had apologized to her! If she hadn't been surrounded by a mansion full of nosy housemates she would have done a little victory dance right in the middle of the hallway. It was almost kind of endearing that Pietro had swallowed his enormous pride and been the first to call and apologize. A doubly good thing because after last night's fiasco, Kitty was dying to give Siren a taste of her own medicine. Kitty laughed softly under her breath. She had never figured herself for the 'thirsty for revenge' type, well, not until she had teamed up with Pietro. "It may actually be a good thing," Kitty murmured to herself.  
  
"What could?" Pietro's voice called, directly behind her. Kitty whirled, her brown eyes on alert, narrowing as she saw him lean against the doorway, not a single silvery lock out of place.  
  
"Nothing," Kitty said decidedly, hating to be caught off guard.  
  
"If it's nothing, why are you blushing?" Pietro asked, his blue eyes keenly surveying her.  
  
Why ~was~ she blushing? Kitty thought, annoyed. It couldn't possibly be because of.no, probably just the..whole.., Kitty gave up, refusing to think about it anymore. "It must be the lighting in here," Kitty said defiantly, and was silently relieved when Pietro merely smirked without a word. "Now give me a minute to get Rogue out of the room. You just stay put and try to hide if someone comes along," Kitty advised him, and slipped into her room with a deep breath.  
  
Rogue was still on the bed, looking decidedly miserable. She looked up when Kitty came in. "Uh, hey Rogue. Are you okay?" Kitty asked cautiously, torn between wanting to comfort her friend and wondering how to delicately convince her to leave the room.  
  
"Ah'm fine. Dandy. Couldn't be better," Rogue ground out, sitting up, her brown hair falling into her flashing green eyes. Uh oh, Kitty reflected, it was worse than she thought. Probably had something to do with Scott. Or maybe even the smooth new Cajun guy, Kitty mused, taking in her friend's flushed face and antagonistic expression. Fighting the urge to drill her friend, Kitty sighed, remembering she had a very impatient motor mouth waiting in the hallway.  
  
"Uh.Rogue, I know this isn't exactly the best time.. but, I was wondering if I could ask you a big favor," Kitty said slowly.  
  
"What is it?" Rogue asked cautiously. Kitty let out a nervous laugh.  
  
"Relax, I'm not asking you to donate a kidney or something. I just..wanted to know if I could have the room to myself for a couple hours," Kitty said, trailing off as Rogue's vibrant green eyes sharpened with curiosity.  
  
"Yeah, I guess it's no problem. Why do you need it anyway?" Rogue asked, getting up off of her bed.  
  
Okay, this was the tricky part. "I need to study," Kitty said, stumbling over the lie. Rogue rolled her eyes, and Kitty knew her roommate wasn't buying it.  
  
"Why do you really need it?" Rogue asked again, taking note of Kitty's uneasy expression.  
  
At that very second, loud knocking interrupted their conversation. "Hey Pryde, are you planning on letting me in any time this century? Wolverine's coming and I think I'd like to live to see my 18th birthday," Pietro's voice called through the door.  
  
Rogue's jaw dropped open. "Was that Pietro?"  
  
Kitty sighed. "Yes,.but it's not what you think!" Kitty spluttered in outrage, as Rogue cocked an eyebrow. "It isn't!"  
  
"If you say so," Rogue said, a smirk on her face.  
  
"So please, can I have the room?" Kitty pleaded. "After all, you did ruin my clothes!"  
  
Rogue's expression darkened as she glanced downwards at the revealing split of the denim skirt. "Oh.yeah. Speaking of which, ah need to change!"  
  
Kitty desperately grabbed a red tank top and a pair of black jeans from Rogue's closet and stuffed them into her roommate's arms. "Here, you can change in the bathroom."  
  
"But that's at the other end of the hallway!" Rogue protested.  
  
"Walk fast," Kitty suggested, ushering her roommate to the door.  
  
"Fine. But I want details," Rogue countered, turning to give Kitty a knowing look. Kitty swallowed.  
  
"So much for secrets. Okay, I'll tell you everything later," Kitty conceded, and breathed a sigh of relief as Rogue opened the door to leave.  
  
"Holy-, Rogue, are you wearing a skirt?!" Pietro exclaimed, his blue eyes widening.  
  
"Shut up Maximoff or I'll tell Logan you're alone with Kitty in a room," Rogue said darkly, stalking past him. Pietro gulped and ducked into the room, slamming the door.  
  
Pietro walked over and lounged comfortably on Jubilee's bed, looking ridiculously handsome. Kitty sat cross-legged on the floor, trying not to flush at the proximity. This was getting annoying. First last night when I began to have delusions about his finer character traits and now I can't seem to concentrate just because he's looking at me, Kitty thought, pursing her lips and knitting her brows. The best thing to do was focus on the business at hand, and then her and Pietro could go their separate ways.  
  
"Okay, I've been thinking about last night a lot," Kitty began, playing with her shoelaces.  
  
"Oh really? I didn't realize I'd made that big of an impression," Pietro teased, his eyes crinkling with laughter.  
  
"Believe me, you didn't," Kitty retorted, trying not to smile, despite herself. "Anyway, as I was saying, I think we need to analyze what worked last night and what didn't. The next time we go out, it has to work," Kitty said determinedly.  
  
"You said it. I can't wait to wipe that stupid smirk off of Alvers' face," Pietro said, his chiseled features darkening.  
  
"The way I see it, if we're going to make them want us back, we have to act like we're totally.you know," Kitty broke off flustered.  
  
"In love?" Pietro asked amused.  
  
"Right," Kitty continued hurriedly, avoiding his eyes. "I mean, it can't be like last night, with us arguing constantly. We have to be totally in tune with each other we're going to make it believable."  
  
At this, Pietro grimaced. "So what, we have to share a brain or something? Come on, Kitty. You and I can't agree on anything, haven't we established that?"  
  
Kitty bristled. "And just whose fault is that?"  
  
Pietro's mouth tightened. "Certainly not mine. I was just being my usual debonair self last night," Pietro countered, but something in his eyes told Kitty he was having fun baiting her. And it was working, Kitty thought furious, her own temper rising.  
  
"Well, Mr. Debonair, if you would've just let Lance dance with me instead of acting like some possessive jerk than maybe we could have made some progress!" Kitty countered hotly. She noted with some satisfaction that the mirth in his eyes had died, giving way to a blazing anger that irritatingly enough, only made him even better looking. There was just no winning, Kitty thought fuming.  
  
"I'm possessive?! That's not even funny, Pryde. I'm not like that jerk Alvers who asked if he could 'borrow' you..as if you were a.a. pencil or something!" Pietro exploded. Kitty felt oddly touched at his concern, remembering that Lance's remark last night had annoyed her as well. She'd never figured that Pietro would even notice, much less care. He ~doesn't~ care, Kitty reminded herself with a start, he's only doing it to get Siren back.  
  
"Oh just admit it, this isn't even about Lance! It's just that you're so used treating girlfriends like property that you expect them to follow you around like lap dogs!" Kitty countered.  
  
Pietro's face was eye-level with hers as he jumped to the floor in one fluid movement. "I've treated all my girlfriends well and none of them have complained!"  
  
"That's because they don't have enough brain cells to formulate a complaint! Case in point: Siren," Kitty said derisively. Pietro eyes glimmered with a dangerous mixture of amusement and outrage.  
  
"Boy, Lance really did a number on you, he's got you bitter towards every guy you meet," Pietro mused, studying her closely.  
  
"I'm not bitter, I'm a realist," Kitty seethed, flushing under his gaze. "There's a difference."  
  
"In your case, there isn't. What exactly did Lance tell you when he broke up with you?" Pietro asked, his blue eyes serious. Kitty felt her throat tighten at the memory. She wrapped her arms around herself and looked down at the floor.  
  
"Lance made me meet him after first period at his locker. Then he proceeded to tell me how Siren was more exciting, more fun, more everything than me. He told me that I hadn't kept him interested enough for him to stay in it for the long-term," Kitty finished, with a vulnerability that made Pietro's heart tighten strangely. "Well.aren't you going to laugh or something?" Kitty asked, her brown eyes glimmering at him with unshed tears.  
  
Pietro stared at her, his blue eyes looking almost hurt. "I may be not be the most sensitive guy on earth, but I'm not the heartless jerk you seem to think I am. Siren didn't dump me much differently, either. She said that she was getting tired of me, and that Alvers had more of the whole package. The best part was when she said the only reason she dated me was to bolster her reputation. Isn't that precious?" Pietro bit off, his lips tightening.  
  
Kitty stared at him, confused by his revelation. Siren had used him and then thrown him away, just as Lance had done with her, Kitty realized with a start. "Guess we're both pretty bitter, huh?" Kitty ventured, clearing her throat. Pietro looked down at her with a rare soft, heartrending smile that caused her anger to disappear.  
  
"Guess so."  
  
"So that's why you asked me instead of any other girl?" Kitty asked steadily, as Pietro shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Pietro turned to give her the same sad smile, his blue eyes unreadable. "It's one of them, anyway. Figured you were just as heartbroken."  
  
Kitty suddenly wanted nothing more than to chase that sadness from his face. Was his arrogance all an act? Kitty wondered, as they sat in silence. "Is that the only reason?" Kitty ventured, peeking a look up at him. Pietro smiled at her then, sending a wave of warmth down her body.  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you later. Now we have to get to work," Pietro said firmly, and the spell was broken. Kitty sat up straighter, wondering why she was left with such an acute sense of regret and uncertainty.  
  
"Right," Kitty said with forced cheer. The two set to work, with Kitty scribbling possible strategies on a scratch piece of paper, while Pietro joined in the brainstorming session. His admission about Siren had subdued him, revealing sensitivity and an understanding side of his personality that Kitty would never have guessed he had. To be fair, Kitty thought rolling her eyes, he was still charmingly confident, teasing her whenever he found the opportunity. But after an hour, Kitty was stunned to find that they had worked together in peace without either of them storming off in fury. A definite step up in their relationship, Kitty thought smiling, ...~pretend~ relationship, that is, she amended with a blush.  
  
Whatever else could be said about Pietro, he was the only one who knew the details of her break-up with Lance, sensed her hurt, and had actually managed to keep her spirits up, if only for an hour. And if he weren't so arrogant and..ridiculously good-looking, he wouldn't be such a bad catch, Kitty mused absently. ~For another girl~ that is, Kitty amended, flushing as Pietro looked down at her suddenly, his blue eyes glinting with amusement. And it was at that second she wished it were any other girl but Siren. 


	30. Mulder and Scully

NOTE: ah, I know a lot of reviewers were unhappy that I kept making poor Jubilee and Bobby so miserable, but take heart.I'm a great believer in happy endings, so there will be some fluff coming up later! For now.on with the angst! P.S. keep the reviews coming please! Thanks..(  
  
"So, are you trying to say that Dana Scully never had suggestive thoughts about Mulder?" Bobby challenged Jubilee, as the two lay sprawled on a futon in the den, discussing the finer points of the X-files.  
  
Jubilee flushed. This was heading into a territory that she didn't really want to deal with now..or ever. Not when Bobby and her were bonding so well, for the first time in weeks ever since Samantha had come into the picture. How long could she keep Bobby from the truth? Jubilee thought, as she turned away from her best friend. Their friendship meant everything to her and she knew she could easily ruin everything. I won't let that happen, Jubilee vowed, swallowing. Turning back to Bobby, she gave him a forced smile. "Never."  
  
"That is such a lie, Jubes. I mean, they've known each other for years AND they're constantly working together. It's inevitable that they'll end up together," Bobby countered.  
  
"Mulder's too dense to initiate anything and Scully's way too professional. It's doomed," Jubilee argued.  
  
"If Mulder's dragging his feet than why doesn't Scully make the first move? We're in the 21st century for god's sake!" Bobby protested.  
  
Jubilee looked at him, blue eyes flashing. "There's more at stake here than some casual fling! If Scully does initiate something she takes the chance of getting rejected!" Jubilee countered hotly, chiding herself for getting so worked up over such a silly discussion. Maybe it was just a little too close to home for her to regard it as just another random conversation with Bobby. Fortunately, Bobby was so used to seeing her get fired up during their discussions that he wouldn't think call her on it.  
  
"Are you crazy? Have you seen Scully, she's a babe! No man alive would reject her," Bobby argued, with a little twinkle in his eye as he saw Jubilee flush angrily.  
  
"What a typically male point of view! So what if Scully were a total hag? I suppose Mulder wouldn't be very inclined to start a relationship with her then, huh?" Jubilee retorted hotly, crossing her arms. Bobby smiled at her.  
  
"Come on, Jubes. You know that isn't what I meant. Scully's his best friend, she knows him better than anyone, and he has to realize it sooner or later," Bobby said confidently. The irony wasn't lost on Jubilee who turned away, horrified to find tears pricking her eyes.  
  
"And if he doesn't?" Jubilee asked quietly. Bobby's keen blue eyes narrowed at her change in tone, concern filling them.  
  
"Then maybe he doesn't deserve her," Bobby said slowly. He took her chin in his hands and made her face him. "You've been acting like your dog got ran over all week. I didn't want to drill you because I thought you'd tell me when you were ready. But I'm worried," Bobby said, and his blue eyes scanned her face anxiously.  
  
"It's noth-," Jubilee began.  
  
"And don't tell me it's nothing, either," Bobby said tersely, cutting her off. "Is this about that jerk Duncan? Did he do something to you?"  
  
Jubilee stared down and was surprised to see Bobby's knuckles turning white as he clenched them into fists. "I'm shocked you even care," Jubilee blurted. The words were out before she could take them back. Bobby's face drained of color as Jubilee frantically searched for something to say.  
  
"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Bobby said, his voice hoarse with hurt.  
  
"I don't want to talk about this, I really don't," Jubilee said, and got up to flee before she was forced to say more. But Bobby grabbed her wrists firmly and sat her down, pinning her with his eyes. "It's none of your business," Jubilee said angrily, fighting tears.  
  
"It has something to do with me and it's hurting you, which makes it my business," Bobby said grimly, his eyes blazing with an intensity that made Jubilee feel lightheaded.  
  
"It just slipped out," Jubilee tried to explain, stumbling over the words.  
  
"Slipped out, huh? Which means you've been bottling this in for weeks, without any intention of telling me...do you not trust me? Why couldn't you tell me?" Bobby asked softly, and his voice was so wounded that Jubilee's heart broke.  
  
"I wanted to so badly but I didn't know how you would take it!" Jubilee cried, feeling her stomach tighten with apprehension. There was no backing out. Bobby face reflected a mixture of anger and hurt.  
  
"How can you say that? Jubes, there isn't anything in the world you could do that would make me hate you!" Bobby said earnestly.  
  
"I just can't tell you!"  
  
"I never figured you for a coward, Jubes. Guess I was wro-," Bobby began, in a deliberate attempt to goad her into talking. It worked. Jubilee turned to him, furious that he knew her so well.  
  
"Fine, you want to know why I've been miserable for weeks? Because I couldn't do this," Jubilee cried, then leaned forward and kissed him. It had happened so quickly that Jubilee only realized what she had done when Bobby hooked his arms around her waist and kissed her back fervently. Jubilee was dazed when it was finally over, pulling back, her blue eyes shimmering with confusion. Bobby looked equally stunned, his hands dropping from her waist.  
  
Jubilee struggled to catch her breath, feeling her cheeks grow a fiery pink. Oh.my.god. What the hell did I just do? Jubilee thought. A long silence followed. The air practically crackled with the tension between them.  
  
"Jubilee," Bobby began, his voice gruff. At that second, Jean popped her head in.  
  
"Bobby, phone for you. It's Samantha."  
  
Jubilee's heart twisted as she saw Bobby's eyes flicker.  
  
"Talk to her," Jubilee said, her voice breaking. Bobby's eyes radiated intensity as he stared at her without moving. Closing his eyes, he sighed.  
  
"Fine, but we are going to have to talk about this whether you want to or not," Bobby told her, his voice brooking no disagreement. But Jubilee just shook her head wordlessly. In her eyes, she could see this was the beginning of the end of their friendship. And it was all her fault. Tears blinding her, Jubilee fled. 


	31. In 'dis Cajun I trust

NOTE: I really enjoyed writing this chapter, maybe it's because of my closet obsession with Gambit, who knows..Thanks to all my faithful Romy reviewers, this chapter is for you. I know there are so many authors who can do Rogue/Gambit bonding so much better than I can, so please review and tell me what you think! I welcome any suggestions on how to make it better, etc. Thanks a bunch to all those have reviewed already!  
  
"Hey Rogue, where's Remy? We're late for school," Jean asked her as she slid into the passenger seat beside Scott, the next morning.  
  
Rogue scowled. "What makes you think ~I ~ would know where Trench-coat Boy is? I'm not his keeper."  
  
"Well, I just thought yesterday you seemed-,..nothing," Jean broke off innocently, as she exchanged a covert grin with Scott. Rogue bristled. What on ~earth~ was that supposed to mean? Yesterday, when she had left Kitty to go change clothes in the hallway bathroom, she had unluckily come across Jean and Scott. Rogue grimaced, remembering the conversation. They had taken one look at her torn skirt and had of course asked her what happened. Being as angry as she was, Rogue could only remember blurting out that it was Remy's fault. And the rest was history. Jean and Scott had let her go on her way, but not before Rogue heard them laughing and whispering something about "Rogue falling under the Cajun spell." As if!, Rogue thought, irritated that her cheeks were already flushing with color at the memory. Knowing her friends as well she did, they'd probably think it meant something. Hmph.  
  
Out loud Rogue said, "Ah don't know where he is. Don't know why everyone keeps bothering me about him," glaring defiantly at her snickering friends.  
  
"Calm down, Roguey, what with your thing for guys in shades and all, we just thought you'd pay a little special attention to Remy," Kitty said innocently, as Jubilee cracked up in the back seat. Rogue's face flared up as she shot a deadly glare in Kitty's direction. Thankfully, Scott had been too busy driving to notice the comment, and even if he had, Rogue wondered if he would even get it.  
  
"Ha ha, laugh it up. Atleast ~I~ don't have a thing for silver-haired loudmouths," Rogue whispered, as Kitty flushed a deep pink.  
  
"Rogue, you promised!" Kitty hissed angrily, as Jubilee's eyes widened.  
  
"What? You're ~DATING~ him?!" Jubilee asked, her mouth open. Scott lifted an eyebrow.  
  
"What's going on back there?" Scott asked, glancing behind him.  
  
"Nothing!" Kitty and Rogue yelled simultaneously from the back seat. Scott shook his head and the ride continued in relative silence.  
  
"Okay, we're here. Now remember, if you want a ride home, be here at 3:00 sharp," Scott told everyone, sliding out of the car and locking it. "And Rogue, wait up a second."  
  
Rogue turned to him, motioning with her eyes to Kitty and Jubilee to go on without her. They winked at her and left. Rogue rolled her eyes and took a deep breath as Scott turned to her. "Yeah, um, what's up Scott?" Rogue asked, trying not to sound nervous.  
  
"I just wanted to say thanks again for taking care of the decorating. Sorry I couldn't be there to finish it, but hopefully Remy was a help. How far did you guys get anyway?" Scott asked, shifting his backpack onto his right shoulder.  
  
"Uh.actually, not that far. We got about two models done," Rogue admitted.  
  
"Just two?" Scott asked a little incredulously.  
  
"They weren't that easy to make. We weren't slacking off either, Remy and I were busy," Rogue said defensively, wondering why she was even sticking up for the smart-mouth Cajun. Uh oh, he might think...too late. Scott smiled a little, his eyebrows elevating another notch.  
  
"So it would seem," Scott said, his voice faintly amused. Rouge stared at him. Now even the responsible, serious leader of the X-men was teasing her? What was the world coming to?  
  
"Look, it's not like that-," Rogue began hotly, but broke off when she saw Scott was looking directly behind her, his face grim. She followed his gaze to see Jean across the lawn from them, laughing with Duncan Matthews. Rogue sighed despondently, as she waited for Scott to say something. It took several moments before he turned his gaze back to her, his face drawn in a distracted, glum expression.  
  
"Ah've got to get to class, Scott. Bye," Rogue said finally.  
  
"Yeah, seeya Rogue," Scott said in a preoccupied voice, his gaze returning to Jean and Duncan.  
  
Rogue turned to go, wondering why she bothered at all. The more she tried to engage Scott's interest, the more oblivious he seemed to her. The sound of the final bell ringing interrupted her thoughts. "Great, ah'm late!" Rogue exclaimed, and in her hurry tripped on her perpetually untied shoelaces. "Whoah!"  
  
She landed on her backside on the wet-grass, her hair falling into her eyes. The roar of a motorcycle caught Rogue's attention and she turned to see Remy pulling into the parking lot on a beautiful black and silver Harley Davidson. "Great, just great. Ah fall on my butt, and who shows up but Frenchy! Honestly, I don't even know why ah'm surprised anymore," Rogue muttered, as she watched him gracefully get off the bike. Remy's black-red eyes flickered over her sprawled form with amusement. In two strides, he'd crossed the lawn and extended a hand down to her.  
  
"Seems you be gettin' in these situations a lot, chére," Remy remarked easily, revealing a charming dimple. Rogue felt her heart flutter rapidly at the sight of it. For the first time, she realized just how tall and muscled he was. The form-fitting black shirt covered his lean waist and the flowing brown trench coat only seemed to emphasize his natural height and agility. Shaking herself out of her embarrassing reverie, Rogue took his firm grasp and avoided his eyes studiously, as she picked up her things.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue muttered, as Remy handed her a stray book that had fallen out of her backpack. Her hands tingled when his gloved fingers touched hers gently.  
  
"Don' mention it," Remy responded, watching her face with an indecipherable expression. Suddenly feeling overwhelmed and awkward, Rogue broke the contact, and ran to class without a backward glance.  
  
When she slid into her seat, a glance at the clock told her she was already 10 minutes late to French. Madame Bosqué gave her a stern glance and Rogue braced herself for the inevitable lecture.  
  
"Mademoiselle Rogue, you must learn ze art of timeliness. It is not good to arrive late..," Madame Bosqué broke off, her eyes squinting. Rogue groaned as she saw Remy saunter in, his hair tousled appealingly. "Unless..of course you were showing the new student around. Remy LeBeau, isn't it?" Madame Bosque asked, beaming at Remy widely.  
  
It's like he's everywhere, Rogue thought, not sure whether to be irritated at him or thankful that he saved her from one of Madame Bosqué famous sermons. Whenever she was around him, confusion seemed to be the most common emotion she felt. That, and.. other emotions that Rogue didn't even want to think about.  
  
Rogue watched, annoyed at the way all the girls collectively sighed as Remy strode confidently to the seat assigned him. It was all the way on the other side of the room. Good, now he can't bother me, Rogue thought, trying not to look in his direction. Remy's eyes caught hers suddenly and he smiled devilishly. If he only weren't so damn handsome..Get a grip, Rogue chided herself as she took out her French book absently. Why was he even in this class? Rogue thought, scowling. Probably just to annoy me, Rogue mused.  
  
The class hour progressed slowly as Madame Bosque forced them all into groups. Rogue found herself seated in the group right next to Remy's.  
  
"So you came here from New Orleans? That is soooo cool," Sharon Fleming said dreamily, as she leaned on Remy's arm in a way that made Rogue clench her teeth. Sharon was one of the most annoying girls at Bayville, being both catty and obnoxious by turns. Her and her friends had spent the better part of the year making fun of Rogue, snidely passing remarks about her strange appearance. Even when she had abandoned her goth make-up, Sharon hadn't stopped, taking pleasure out of hinting about Rogue's parentage. Today was no exception, Rogue thought grimly, as she saw Sharon's eyes narrow at her. "Where are your gloves today, Rogue? I thought you had like, 80 pairs or something," Sharon called to her, her voice ringing with derision. Her friends laughed with her.  
  
Rogue tried to stifle her gasp as she looked down at her bare hands. How could she have forgotten to put them on this morning?! Swallowing down her panic, Rogue felt her face heat up at the laughter. She saw Sharon whisper something to her friend behind her hand. Whatever it was had the whole group laughing uproariously. Rogue felt outrage climb in her chest. She didn't even mind their laughter anymore; it was the whispering she couldn't take. If they have something to say to me, why don't they just say it, Rogue thought fiercely, her hands tremulous. She just didn't understand how she could have overlooked putting on her gloves. She ~always~ remembered.  
  
"Are, you, like, a leper or something?" Sharon called, her blue eyes taunting. Before Rogue could retort, Remy leaned over Sharon's desk and when she wasn't looking, charged up a soda can sitting on her desk. Rogue's mouth fell open as Remy sat back in his chair calmly as the can exploded, spraying the stunned Sharon with a shower of Coke. "Ugh! It's all OVER me!" Sharon gasped, as her friends backed away with little screams, watching the destroyed pieces of the can fall to the floor.  
  
Remy caught Rogue's eye and winked. Rogue stared into his eyes, wanting to laugh and yet suddenly speechless. She turned away as Madame Bosque rushed to calm the commotion that Sharon had created. Why did he do that for me? Rogue thought dazed, closing her eyes. The bell rang then and Rogue left, suddenly feeling like she had to get out or she would go insane.  
  
She took the stairs two at a time, and headed straight for the parking lot. Why can't ah just be ~normal~? Rogue thought for the hundredth time. She wasn't even normal for a mutant, which made her twice the loner she already was. Rogue glanced determinedly at the wire fencing around the school and felt with her hands for a tear.  
  
"Goin' somewhere, chére?"  
  
Rogue didn't even need to turn around to see whom the sexy drawl belonged to. "Can't ah get just ten minutes of peace without you checking up on me?" Rogue demanded, whirling to face him. Remy smirked with a corner of his mouth, his eyes never leaving her face.  
  
"I'm not checkin' on you, p'tite," Remy disagreed smoothly.  
  
"Oh, then what would you call it?" Rogue challenged, one hand still on the fence.  
  
"You looked a bit upset, so dis Cajun thought he might' be of some help," Remy said quietly, and Rogue felt the remnants of her frustration for him die. He looked so sincere standing there, a lone and formidable figure, who for some reason cared enough to follow her out here.  
  
"Can you take me away from this prison?" Rogue asked him in a low voice, raising her green eyes to meet his.  
  
"I gon' do my best to try, chére," Remy said gently, after a moment. He stared at her a second, and strode silently to his bike. It roared to life, and he beckoned her with one hand. Something in his warm, searching gaze made her believe him. Rogue looked tentatively at him for another second, and wordlessly got on. 


	32. just pretending

NOTE: whew, okay thanks to everyone's wonderful, awesome reviews I've updated with not 3, but 4 chapters...took me forever, but hopefully you guys will like it! A little Kietro bonding..( enjoy! And please review..thanks!  
  
"Please tell me you're kidding."  
  
"I'm not kidding."  
  
"That's ~not~ what I wanted to hear. What do you MEAN Rogue skipped? I need her! We're supposed to be giving our oral presentation in 6 minutes!" Kitty wailed, as Jubilee clucked sympathetically.  
  
"All I know is she wasn't in Chemistry," Jubilee said, shifting her backpack a little higher on her back. "Whoah, I'd better go. Looks like Boy Wonder wants to talk to you," Jubilee said wryly, rolling her eyes. Kitty turned and felt a curious little jump in her chest when she saw Pietro saunter down the hallway, his blue eyes fixed on her.  
  
"Seeya," Kitty said absently, flushing slightly at the knowing grin Jubilee shot her before leaving. Well, it was just as well that Rogue and Jubilee had found out about Pietro. Kitty didn't imagine she could have kept it under wraps for too much longer, with them being her roommates and everything. Well, I made them swear they wouldn't tell anyone. Besides, Pietro doesn't really have to know, he'd probably just yell at me for breaking one of his silly little rules, Kitty thought defensively.  
  
"Hey," Pietro greeted her casually. Why am I so nervous around him all of a sudden? Kitty wondered, wiping her palms on the front of her jeans. Somehow, something about yesterday had changed everything. Instead of feeling that wave of instant dislike she used to get when she saw Pietro, she was starting to feel..oddly enough, as if they were friends. It's only temporary, Kitty told herself angrily for letting her crazy feelings get the better of her.  
  
"Hi," Kitty replied, after a moment. They stared at each other for a few moments in silence, when Pietro cleared his throat.  
  
"Is anything wrong? You look upset," Pietro said, glancing down at her with a slight frown on his chiseled features.  
  
"I..uh, it's Rogue. She's not here and we're supposed to give this huge presentation in History. I just don't want to do it alone, I hate speaking in front of large groups," Kitty confided, and then stopped, flushing slightly. Now why did I have to go and tell him all that? He was probably just trying to be polite, Kitty thought crossly. To her surprise, Pietro smiled at her.  
  
"I'm not too crazy about them either. But, there's a very simple solution," Pietro said seriously.  
  
"If it's that stupid tip about imagining everyone naked, then believe me when I say it doesn't work," Kitty said, rolling her eyes. Pietro looked amused.  
  
"Oh, so you've tried it before? My, my, Kitty, now we know what goes on in that pretty little head of yours," Pietro teased, his eyes glinting with laughter at Kitty's embarrassment.  
  
"Mind out of the gutter, Maximoff," Kitty retorted, using the same words he had the night of the party. When he laughed, she was unnerved to find she was actually ~enjoying~ bantering with him. Somehow, when the issue of their exes was left out of the picture, Pietro began to resemble his arrogant public persona less and less.  
  
"Touché. No, I'm serious. If you don't want to do your presentation, then just don't go to class," Pietro said, leaning against the lockers. Kitty stared at him as if he were nuts.  
  
"I can't just ~not~ go," Kitty said slowly.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because- because, it's not right, that's why," Kitty sputtered. Pietro sighed.  
  
"Kitty, look, it's not as if you could have anticipated Rogue ditching. It's not fair to make you do it alone," Pietro said reasonably.  
  
"And what would I do instead of going to class? Hide in the bathroom?" Kitty challenged.  
  
"We can go take an early lunch and finish planning," Pietro responded smoothly. "Come on, you have to admit it makes sense."  
  
"Oh god, it's a sad day indeed when you're the voice of reason," Kitty groaned as the bell to go to class rang.  
  
"Well? All set for your big presentation?" Pietro asked innocently, as Kitty anxiously looked into her classroom. Gritting her teeth, she glanced back at Pietro who was whistling casually.  
  
"Fine, let's get out of here quick. I feel like a criminal," Kitty muttered, as Pietro took her hand and zipped her to his car in seconds.  
  
"Relax, I'll have you back by 5th period," Pietro assured her confidently, as he backed out of the parking lot. After a few minutes, he turned to her swiftly. "So, where do you want to eat?"  
  
Kitty tapped her chin for a second. "How about Chevy's?" Kitty asked, suggesting her favorite restaurant. Pietro's glanced at her in surprise. "What?"  
  
"Nothing, I used to love that place," Pietro said, still looking over at her with a faint smile. Kitty sent him a quizzical look.  
  
"What do you mean ~used~ to?"  
  
"Well, I haven't been here in a really long time. Siren's kind of high- maintenance. When I was dating her, we only ate in those uptight little bistros, you know, where they serve like sautéed jellyfish, and other disgusting crap like that," Pietro remarked. Kitty looked over at him, fighting a laugh.  
  
"So what did you eat there anyway, I mean while Siren was eating her jellyfish?" Kitty asked, snickering. Pietro smirked.  
  
"I ordered next to nothing so I wouldn't go broke. Then, I'd go home and raid Freddy's food vault," Pietro explained, making a face. Kitty only laughed harder. "We're here. Are you all right, Pryde?" Pietro asked, trying to glare at Kitty even as his eyes sparkled with amusement.  
  
"I'm fine, seriously," Kitty said solemnly, fighting back another wave of laughter. She turned to open the door, and jumped in surprise when she found Pietro had already zipped to her side and opened it for her. He leaned against the side of the car waiting for her to get out. Kitty swallowed. Pietro was becoming an utter mystery. Where was the inconsiderate, spoiled jerk she had gotten so used to hating? The lean, silver-haired guy staring at her so intensely was funny, charming, and surprisingly chivalrous. What am I doing listing his virtues? It's Lance who's I'm supposed to be thinking about, Kitty thought flustered beyond belief. Lance never opened doors for you, a little voice reminded her. Not like Pietro. It's an act, Kitty thought firmly. But Lance and Siren were back at school, so if he wasn't doing it for ~their~ benefit..then.Kitty refused to finish the thought. It was crazy. ~She~ was crazy to even dwell on it.  
  
"Is there something really fascinating about that paneling?" Pietro asked her, one eyebrow arched.  
  
"Huh?" Kitty asked dumbly, then realized that she'd been staring at the open car door for almost 2 minutes. "Uh, .no. Just um, thinking about what I'm going to order," Kitty lied, sheepishly getting out. If Pietro didn't believe her, he gave no indication, but merely extended a hand out to her. Kitty took it tentatively and went in with him, her heart drumming in her chest.  
  
The time went quickly, as Kitty found herself engaging in an easy conversation with Pietro. Of course, it quickly escalated into a debate...  
  
"I don't know how you can eat vegetables forever. It's not normal," Pietro remarked, gesturing to her vegetarian taco meal.  
  
"And I don't know how you can just sit there and shovel in a carcass! That used to be a living breathing animal, you know," Kitty pointed out. Pietro smirked.  
  
"Yes it was.and now it's lunch. It's called the food chain," Pietro said, fighting back a grin as Kitty's face heated with indignation.  
  
"I just don't see how people can go around killing poor defenseless creatures, it's heartless," Kitty retorted. Pietro paused in the midst of cutting into his chicken, and looked up at her with a thoughtful expression.  
  
"Well, technically, you vegetarians are doing the same thing," Pietro said after a moment.  
  
"That's not true!"  
  
"What, you think that lettuce your spearing comes naturally in plastic wrap? You jerk it out of its comfortable home on some farm just so you can dice it up and swallow it whole," Pietro said matter-of-factly. Kitty stared at him for a second, and burst out laughing. The image was too ridiculous. Pietro's ice blue eyes warmed with her laughter and he smiled at her across the table, causing Kitty to get that strange tightening in her chest. I'm acting like his girlfriend..and I'm .enjoying ..it! Kitty realized, feeling her stomach flutter nervously. This has got to stop! Kitty thought desperately, as she wiped her mouth.  
  
Pietro noticed her flushed face, smirked, and was about to comment when the waiter came with the bill. Kitty glanced at it quickly, and then began rummaging in her purse. "Aha, here it is," Kitty murmured, grateful for the excuse to break eye-contact with Pietro. She fished out a ten-dollar bill triumphantly, as Pietro stared at her in disbelief.  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"Paying for my share, duh," Kitty said, trying to tuck the money into the tiny plastic folder the waiter had left. Pietro whisked it away before she had a chance, his blue eyes sharpening.  
  
"I've already paid for both of us," Pietro informed her. Kitty stared at him.  
  
"What-..why?" Kitty asked, baffled.  
  
"That's just what guys do, okay? Relax and put away the money, Kitty," Pietro told her assuredly, sliding his wallet back into his pocket. Kitty wasn't sure whether to laugh or secretly be flattered..or maybe angry that he presumed she was one of those bimbos who didn't pay for anything, ever. Like Siren, Kitty thought, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Look, Pietro, I appreciate it, but I want to pay for my own food. I don't want to totally clean you out," Kitty protested, trying to make a grab for the bill again. Pietro's eyes flared slightly.  
  
"What, you think us Brotherhood guys are too broke to pay the bill?" Pietro demanded, his mouth tightening.  
  
"That isn't what I meant at all! It's just..strange, okay? I'm not used to it!" Kitty yelled back helplessly. Pietro's eyes softened a little as he leaned forward across the table.  
  
"Didn't Lance ever pay when you guys went out?" Pietro asked suddenly, his blue eyes questioning. Kitty flushed under his scrutiny.  
  
"Well.yeah."  
  
"So, what's the problem?" Pietro asked slowly. Kitty bit her lip. How could she tell him that the fact that he was paying for her made them seem even ~more~ like a couple? That despite all her efforts to hate him, the role of his girlfriend was becoming.. comfortable to her.  
  
"We're not really boyfriend and girlfriend," Kitty blurted out. Pietro's hand froze on the bill and his eyes seared into her, flashing silently with an indefinable emotion. A tense silence stretched between them.  
  
"I see," Pietro said stiffly, looking deep in thought. Kitty felt as if her throat were stuffed with cotton.  
  
"I just.Siren isn't even here so you don't have to be so sweet," Kitty mumbled, the words tumbling out before she could stop herself. Pietro's head jerked up at her words.  
  
"Well, this will be good practice anyway," Pietro said lightheartedly, after a long moment, but the atmosphere between them still crackled with nervous tension. Kitty looked away, wondering why the thought of Pietro taking Siren out suddenly made her stomach clench. He's right, this ~is~ an act. And I better stop deluding myself. Lance is perfect, and if the plan works, you'll be having lunch with him next week instead of Pietro, Kitty reminded herself sternly. But the thought didn't bring the pleasant warmth it had used to. Instead, as she looked up at Pietro's flickering blue eyes, it left her with an aching void that refused to go away. 


	33. misery loves company

NOTE: jeez, I just realized that all I ever seem to be giving Jubilee is angst and more angst! ..but never fear, I'm a great believer in happy endings for everyone. Rate and review, pretty please..  
  
Jubilee breathed a sigh of relief when the bell rang. Honestly, one hour of Geometry was as much as she could stand before certain parts of her brain became completely numb. She lifted her long black hair off of one shoulder, and began shoving her books systematically into her backpack. As Jubilee looked up, her eye caught a very familiar pair of blue eyes watching her from the doorway. Uh..oh. It was Bobby. Feeling a strange mixture of panic and excitement, Jubilee stood up, wondering if there was any way to put off talking with him for a little longer. She had avoided him all of last night, going to bed early and even skipping breakfast. But now, judging from the look in her best friend's eyes, there was no way out of discussing her impulsive kiss. Kiss of death for our friendship, Jubilee amended morosely as she tentatively approached the doorway. Honestly, she didn't even know why she had done it. In any case, she couldn't take it back.  
  
Jubilee grabbed her backpack and tried to sneak out the back entrance, but Bobby had already caught up with her as she scurried down the hall. "You mind telling me where you're off to in such a hurry?" Bobby asked, his voice directly behind her. Jubilee halted in her tracks, and forced herself to calm her suddenly rapid heartbeat.  
  
"I have class, gotta run!" Jubilee said desperately, but Bobby caught her wrist quickly before she could leave.  
  
"It's lunchtime, Jubilee," Bobby informed her, his clear blue eyes flickering with amusement and tenderness.  
  
"Oh.well, hehe, how about that, huh?" Jubilee stammered, laughing nervously trying to look anywhere but at Bobby.  
  
"I let you off the hook yesterday, but today it's not going to work," Bobby said firmly.  
  
"What do you mean?" Jubilee asked defensively.  
  
"The fact that you went to bed at 6: 30 yesterday didn't escape my notice. Neither did avoiding me all morning," Bobby told her, cocking an eyebrow at the guilty flush on her face. Great, he knew. Couldn't she do ~one~ thing without having her best friend call her on it?  
  
"I didn't know that getting a good night's rest was such a crime. And I wasn't avoiding you. I just didn't want bother you while you were still day-dreaming about Samantha," Jubilee retorted, and gulped at the grin Bobby shot her. There was that jealousy again. I really have to work on that, Jubilee chided herself.  
  
"Samantha called yesterday to apologize for missing our date. That's it. And I told you we were going to have that talk sooner or later," Bobby reminded her gently.  
  
"I'd prefer later," Jubilee said quickly. Bobby shook his head, and Jubilee felt a wonderful warmth settle in her stomach.  
  
"And I'd prefer sooner. I need to know why that kiss happened," Bobby told her, his blue eyes blazing. Jubilee could practically feel the air leaving her lungs. Was it possible to feel so panicked over such a small thing?  
  
Jubilee was silent a moment. What was she supposed to tell him? "I need to know if you're still interested in Samantha," Jubilee said quietly, watching as frustration flitted across Bobby's face.  
  
"I don't know. I can't make any decisions about her until I know how you feel," Bobby said, crossing his arms over his chest.  
  
"That isn't fair, Bobby," Jubilee whispered fiercely.  
  
"No, what isn't fair is you hiding things from me! Samantha's a great girl, but you're my best friend. Or at least I thought you were..now you mind telling me just what happened with us yesterday?" Bobby asked, his blue eyes pinning her.  
  
Jubilee had never felt more like screaming. 'Samantha's a great girl', just how am I supposed to respond to that! Jubilee thought hotly. It was unfair, that's what it was. How could he expect her to come clean about her feelings for him if he kept professing his undying affection for Samantha every 10 minutes! I'm not a rock, I have feelings too, Jubilee thought, her eyes swimming with tears. Jubilee swallowed and shook her head at Bobby indicating clearly that she didn't want to continue the conversation any longer. Bobby's jaw hardened visibly as he caught her meaning. He was angry, Jubilee knew, but there was nothing to do about it. After staring at her for a full minute, Bobby turned his back to her and left. Jubilee watched him go, feeling her heart break.  
  
"I need to get out of here," Jubilee murmured, her voice thick with tears. She shot down the hall and crossed the lawn to a side corridor. She leaned against the cement wall, closing her eyes tightly. A few minutes later, she heard footsteps coming closer. Oh god, is it Bobby? Jubilee thought, a mixture of hope and dread rising in her chest. But it wasn't. It was Samantha and a friend walking down the hall together, talking loudly. The last thing I need is to see her, Jubilee thought bitterly, turning to go.  
  
"So you're dating Aaron also?! You're so cruel! You know Bobby's nuts about you!" Siren's friend squealed. Jubilee froze at the mention of her best friend.  
  
"It's his own fault. He's such a lap dog. So eager to please," Samantha's obnoxious voice rang out. Jubilee clenched her fists.  
  
"You think he's catching on? I mean, you did blow him off yesterday," her friend reminded her.  
  
"Oh please, Amy told me she saw him buying jewelry a few days ago. I've got him hooked," Samantha said confidently, flipping her short white-blonde hair. Her friend clucked enviously.  
  
"Wow, has he given it to you yet?"  
  
"No.but I'm sure he will, especially since I'm going to ask him to the Turn Around Prom. Have to throw him a bone once in awhile or he might get suspicious you know," Samantha said conspiratorially, laughing again. Oh, Bobby how could you be so naïve? Jubilee thought, biting her lip in anger and longing. She felt a deep ache in her chest as she remembered the closed off look in Bobby's eyes when she had refused to tell him anything. As Samantha and her friend neared closer, Jubilee tried to duck out of sight but it was too late.  
  
Samantha arched one eyebrow in recognition. "Oh, wait a minute Lise," Samantha told her friend and strode confidently over to Jubilee, who was trying to cool the anger rising in her. "Hey, you're Bobby's little friend Janice, or is it Janey..uh,."  
  
"It's Jubilee," Jubilee said through clenched teeth.  
  
"OH right, sorry," Samantha trilled, not sounding the least bit apologetic. "If you see Bobby, give this to him. It's very important," Samantha said breathily. Jubilee gave her a curt nod, and took the pink envelope in Samantha's hands. "I made him a little pop-up puzzle asking him to Prom, cute isn't it?"  
  
Jubilee didn't trust herself to speak. How could she backstab Bobby like that? Jubilee thought disgustedly, clenching the envelope tightly in her hand. "Okay, bye Janice!" Samantha called, turning to leave. Tears pricking her eyes, Jubilee stormed off to a quiet cluster of trees near the science building. She'd always gone there to get some time to herself. To her surprise, Jubilee saw Scott Summers already seated under a tree, looking even more miserable than she felt. She approached him awkwardly, not used to seeing the leader of the X-men so dejected.  
  
"Hey Scott, what's up?" Jubilee asked cautiously, taking a seat next to him. Scott muttered something. "I can't speak gibberish, you're gonna have to translate," Jubilee joked, trying to sideline her own emotions in an effort to comfort Scott. Obviously, the guy was in even worse shape than me, Jubilee thought, observing the tight line of his mouth.  
  
Scott looked up, as if finally acknowledging her presence. Automatically he took in her stormy blue eyes and frowned with concern. "Are you okay, Jubilee?"  
  
"No. But that's beside the point. I asked you first," Jubilee said firmly, kicking an acorn with one foot.  
  
"What, you mean you haven't heard the news? Jean is going to the Turn Around Prom with Duncan Matthews," Scott said bitterly, practically spitting out the last word. Jubilee let out a low whistle.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Scott," Jubilee said sympathetically. She had never really talked that much with Scott in the past. He always seemed so put together, so it was definitely weird seeing him out of his fearless-leader mode. Even weirder still to realize that, out of all her friends, he would probably be able to understand her feelings for Bobby the best.  
  
"Yeah, well, I should've seen it coming. I'm Jean's best friend and that's the way it'll always be. You know the worst part, though? She asked him right in front of me. Even Duncan knew about my feelings for her...but she didn't. For a telepath, Jean is pretty oblivious," Scott said, staring straight ahead.  
  
Jubilee nodded, glaring down at the envelope Samantha had given her. "Yeah, well I know what it's like to have your best-friend go for a total idiot. And it's like nothing you say can ever change their mind," Jubilee said darkly, her chin resting on her knee.  
  
Scott jaw hardened as he watched Jean run onto the football field where Duncan stood talking to his friends. "I don't know, I used to think that she'd wake up one day and realize how I feel. But now, I think I waited too long. She actually asked me why I was so upset. Maybe.," Scott trailed off.  
  
"Maybe what?" Jubilee asked, looking over at him. Scott sighed in frustration.  
  
"Maybe it's time to give her up and move on," Scott said finally. Jubilee didn't know what to say that so the two sat in a pensive silence, each wrapped in their own thoughts. The bell to go back to class rang, shaking Scott out of his reverie. "Anyways, sorry to dump on you like that. Thanks for listening."  
  
"It's alright, I don't mind," Jubilee said solemnly, earning her a rare grin from Scott. He waved to her and then took off for the History building. Jubilee sighed. What was the world coming to when Scott Summers was thinking of giving up Jean Grey? Staring down at the pink envelope, Jubilee felt a wave of despair wash over her. Unlike Scott, I can't just give Bobby up. He means too much to me. He deserves better than Samantha, Jubilee thought. Setting her jaw, she ripped the pink envelope into tiny pieces and deposited them into the garbage. 


	34. speculation

NOTE: This is in Lance's POV..very short chapter, unfortunately, but it was just to show his perspective. Tell me if you liked it or if it sucked ..hehe. thanks..  
  
Lance Alvers settled contentedly on the lawn with Siren sprawled languidly near him. Life just didn't get better than this. He was dating the most popular, exciting girl on campus, one who wasn't above ditching 5th period to spend time with him. Not like Kitty, Lance thought as the image of the pretty brunette flitted into his mind. Of course, Siren wasn't as sweet or as levelheaded as Kitty, but who cared? I'm Avalanche and I need excitement, Lance thought confidently, suppressing the tiny twinge of guilt he felt when he remembered how callous he'd been about their break-up.  
  
"What class are you missing?" Lance asked conversationally. Siren scrunched up her face, an uninterested look on her face.  
  
"Um..some boring class like Geology or something. Who cares, I only bother going to one class a day, and today's was 4th period History. As far as I'm concerned, I'm done for the day," Siren asserted haughtily. Lance nodded absently, wondering why he was thinking of Kitty Pryde for the third time that day.  
  
"Isn't Kitty in that class?" Lance asked, before he could stop himself.  
  
"I think so, but she wasn't in class today. Why do you care?" Siren asked sharply, sitting up. Lance jumped at the fierce look in her eyes.  
  
"No reason. It's just.Pietro wasn't in my Economics class 4th period either. You don't think that-," Lance trailed off, unduly irritated at the thought of his ex-girlfriend with his jerk roommate. As if that would ever happen...Siren tipped her head back and let out a long, braying laugh that made Lance set his teeth on edge.  
  
"That's a good one Lance! Kitty Pryde is too much of goody-two shoes to ~ever~ ditch," Siren said scornfully. "Besides, Pietro has much better taste than to go for that mousy little bore."  
  
"What about at the post-game party? They were there together," Lance reminded her, his eyes narrowing at the memory. Siren glanced up at him, her upper lip curling with disdain.  
  
"Who cares? It was probably just a pity date or something. Like a relationship between those two would last!"  
  
"You're right," Lance said, laughed a little in agreement.  
  
"Of course I'm right. Now enough about Pryde, you ought to be thinking of me," Siren said petulantly, wrapping her arms around his neck. Lance was about to lean in for a kiss when the sound of car broke the moment. Siren turned as well to see what had grabbed his attention. "Hey, that's Pietro's car!" Siren exclaimed. Sure enough the speed demon got out of the driver's side, running one hand through his gilt silver hair. Lance frowned when he heard Siren sigh a little. "He looks great, doesn't he?"  
  
Before Lance could retort, Siren let out a little gasp. He turned and felt his jaw drop when he saw Pietro open the passenger door for a girl...and not just any girl. It was Kitty Pryde.  
  
"I don't believe it! What does he think he's ~doing~!" Siren seethed, watching Pietro extend a hand to Kitty. "I thought they hated each other!"  
  
"Yeah, well apparently they became friends real fast," Lance said grimly, clenching his fists tightly. He didn't know what to be more shocked at. The fact that Kitty had ditched class or that she'd ditched class with Pietro, of all people. A sliver of jealousy burned in his chest as he watched Kitty laugh at something his scumbag roommate said.  
  
"This is crazy! He's holding hands with Kitty Pryde!" Siren screeched. Lance gritted his teeth at the noise, forcing himself to tear his eyes away from the couple.  
  
"Who cares? Like you said, it'll never last," Lance said with forced cheer. Siren turned her narrow green eyes to him.  
  
"Of course," Siren agreed, but the hard look in her eyes told Lance that she was just as unconvinced as him. "Come on pumpkin, I'm hungry. Buy me something."  
  
Lance got up absently, letting Siren pull him towards the vending machines, but not before casting one last look at Pietro and Kitty who were going the opposite direction. Maybe he ought to keep an eye on them from now on. 


	35. Rogue's way or the highway

NOTE: I LOVED writing this chapter! Rogue/Remy is getting to be such a fun relationship to explore, hope you guys enjoy it too! Please please review this chapter and tell me what worked and what didn't. I'll be eternally grateful!  
  
What am I doing? Rogue asked herself for the tenth time, her hair whipping behind her as the bike sped along the windy road. Here she was ditching school to ride at breakneck speed on a Harley Davidson with a crazy Cajun. Remy was driving so fast that Rogue could barely feel the ground beneath them. Except for those bumps that came up about every five seconds, Rogue thought, gritting her teeth as she put her bare arms lightly around Remy's lean muscled waist. A particularly large bump nearly caused her to fall.  
  
Remy felt it and smirked behind one shoulder when he heard her curse. "Y'gonna have to hold on to me tighter den that if you don' wanna be road kill, chere."  
  
"If you think I'm gonna grab on to you, then you're crazy- aah!" Rogue broke off the retort with a shriek, tightening her hold on his waist immediately as a fast turn nearly jolted her off the bike.  
  
"You were sayin' p'tite?"  
  
"Shut up and drive, LeBeau," Rogue growled, refusing to admit that leaning in this close, her cheek pressed to his back, was kind of nice. He smelled of an intoxicating mixture of spices and leather. She hadn't been this close physically to anyone since..since Cody... Rogue sighed deeply, refusing to think about the memories that were flooding her mind. She didn't know where they were going, and she was bewildered to find she didn't really care. Ah must be losin' my mind, Rogue thought, as she breathed the fresh air whipping across her face. She distantly wondered what time it was; it felt as if they'd been driving forever. It's definitely past lunch, Rogue noted absently.  
  
As if he had read her mind, Remy turned his head to the side a little. "Y'hungry chere?"  
  
How annoying, Rogue thought scowling. He was so smug, as if he already knew what her answer was going to be. "No, ah'm not," Rogue retorted loudly. She'd starve to death before she admitted he was right. Unfortunately, at that moment, her stomach growled. Pressed so close up against him, Rogue was sure that he'd not only heard it.but felt it as well. "Not a single word, Cajun," Rogue threatened, her cheeks flaming.  
  
Remy laughed deeply at that, and after throwing an amused glance back at her, pulled in front of a dusty, bustling diner that looked as if one stiff wind could knock it down. He jerked the brake down with one foot, pulled off his helmet, and slid on his sunglasses. Rogue watched, mesmerized with the fluidity of his movements. He looked down at her and grinned suddenly. What is he-..oh, Rogue realized with a start that her arms were still wound tightly around his waist. Her hands dropped to her sides as if they'd suddenly caught on fire.  
  
Avoiding his gaze, Rogue gingerly got off of the bike, stretching her legs. Then, she looked skeptically at the old-fashioned style diner, glancing up at Remy.  
  
"Dere a problem, p'tite?" Remy asked her, gazing down at her tense expression.  
  
"Ah'm not going in."  
  
"Why not, chere? They got some of de best food you'll ever eat," Remy said, a grin tugging at his mouth. Rogue turned away from him.  
  
"It's not that. Ah don't have mah gloves with me."  
  
"So?"  
  
"So?!" Rogue repeated, whirling to face him, eyes flashing. "What if ah go in there an' accidentally drain somebody? The last thing ah need is a big anti-mutant mob chasing us both out here in the middle of nowhere!"  
  
"Y'really think dat's gonna happen chere?" Remy asked, cocking one eyebrow.  
  
"Ah'm not about to take that chance," Rogue said stubbornly.  
  
"Look, p'tite, the tables are far apart. Dere's no need to be so paranoid," Remy reasoned with her.  
  
"Oh, right, speaking of paranoid, I'm guessin' your gonna wear your sunglasses inside," Rogue challenged. Remy paused at that, wariness flitting across his handsome face.  
  
"Dat's not the same thing."  
  
"The hell it isn't. If you're not taking of your glasses, then I'm not goin in," Rogue said stubbornly. Remy was silent, and then took of his shades, smiling ruefully at her.  
  
"Y'drive a hard bargain, chere," Remy told her wryly, his scarlet eyes glowing at her. Rogue felt a delicious warmth snake up her body. "Come on, let's go 'fore all de food's gone."  
  
Rogue sent him a rare grin and followed him into the diner, surprised to find that it had a nice, cozy atmosphere. She picked a corner booth away from many of the local residents who were sipping iced tea and chatting, and slid in across from Remy. "Where'd you find this place, anyway? Ah feel like ah'm in Shantytown or somethin'," Rogue told him, glancing around.  
  
"Found it when I was drivin' one day," Remy told her. Rogue nodded, gulping slightly as Remy shrugged off his trench coat, revealing a tight form- fitting black shirt. Okay, ah'm not looking.definitely not looking, Rogue thought desperately, grabbing a menu to divert her attention.  
  
As she scanned the menu, Rogue groaned suddenly. Remy looked up, his eyes narrowing with concern. "You okay, chere?"  
  
"Ah just remembered! Ah was supposed to give a presentation with Kitty in History today. She's going to kill me!" Rogue said, biting her lip. Remy looked visibly relieved, and a small smirk tugged at his lips.  
  
"She not the only one, chere. Dat professor o'yours is gonna be plenty mad. Not to mention de Wolverine. Now dat's one angry homme," Remy remarked. Rogue glared at him.  
  
"Thanks for reminding me."  
  
"Maybe it won't be so bad as all that, chere. But dat leader o'yours may not understand, he don' look like de type to disobey school rules," Remy said, his eyes flickering with mirth. Rogue hooted with laughter.  
  
"Who, Scott? Yeah, he'd never ditch, not in a million years," Rogue said, shaking her head.  
  
"He be a bit boring, non?"  
  
"Scott isn't boring," Rogue said defensively, flushing under Remy's gaze. "He's just.. responsible. Ya have to be if you're a leader."  
  
"Mm.but maybe he won' make such a great boyfriend for you."  
  
Rogue's head jerked up at his words, her cheeks flaming. "Ah fail to see how that's any of your business!"  
  
"Just makin an' observation, chere," Remy said diplomatically, but his scarlet eyes implied something else that made Rogue's face flush hotly.  
  
"Well, keep your observations to ya'self, Cajun," Rogue snapped, irritated at his effect on her. It was bad enough with her friends telling her that Scott was wrong for her, without Mr. Remy I'm-Cajun-not-French LeBeau's input!  
  
Thankfully, the waitress came to their table before Remy said anything further. She was in her late twenties with a teased flaming red bun on top of her head, and a screeching red lipstick expertly applied on her lips. Her bored expression melted instantly into one of glee as she caught sight of Remy.  
  
"Well, well, sugar, bout' time you came," the waitress said, her voice sultry.  
  
"April, you know dat dis Cajun comes by just t'see you," Remy teased. Rogue rolled her eyes as April dissolved into giggles.  
  
"Why, your just a bucket of charm! I like that in a man," April informed him huskily, her eyes scanning his handsome profile as if she were a big bird after its' prey. Why doesn't she just douse him in steak sauce and eat him? Rogue thought, annoyed.  
  
"Y'flatter me, chere," Remy said, winking. He just oozes charm from every pore, Rogue thought huffily, tapping her fingers impatiently against the side of the table.  
  
"You know, honey, my shift ends at 6:00-,"  
  
"Remy, ah'd like to eat while ah still have my appetite," Rogue interrupted the bubbly waitress, glaring pointedly at Remy.  
  
"You'll have t'excuse de p'tite. She's a bit cranky from de ride," Remy said, fighting back a laugh at the furious look Rogue threw him. April took their orders languidly, and left swinging her hips with one last hungry look at Remy. Remy turned to Rogue as soon as she was gone, grinning at her. "Somethin' de matter, chere?"  
  
"Oh no, ah'm just cranky from the ride!" Rogue said through clenched teeth. Remy let out a husky laugh that sent pleasant chills down her spine.  
  
"April's just an acquaintance, chere. No need to worry," Remy said, winking at her.  
  
"Who says ah'm worried?" Rogue retorted. "Ah don't care if she's Bozo the Clown, so long as I get my food."  
  
Remy laughed again. "Oh, don' worry, de food's worth de wait."  
  
When the food did finally come, Rogue sniffed appreciatively at the wonderful aroma of grits. Classic southern food that she hadn't tasted in years. After a few bites, Rogue looked up, slightly mollified. "You're right. This is heavenly."  
  
"Told ya so, chere," Remy said winking, taking a bite of his Jambalaya rice. The food had definitely put her in a better mood, Rogue thought, as she ate contentedly. For some reason, she was getting comfortable with Remy's company. He was witty and even if he was a maddening flirt, Rogue found he was a surprisingly good listener.  
  
"Well, what do y'know chere. We've been here close to two hours, and I haven't seen no anti-mutant mob yet. Y'suppose they just late?" Remy asked innocently.  
  
"Ha, ha, LeBeau. You're a regular riot," Rogue retorted, but returned the grin he gave her. This was probably the longest she had ever gone without gloves, Rogue realized, and it felt unbelievable. If she didn't watch herself, it would be only too easy to forget to wear them as she had done today. She couldn't afford to be careless, Rogue reminded herself...unless she was with Remy. Rogue flushed at her thoughts, shaking her head quickly. When she finally finished her meal, Rogue sighed contentedly.  
  
"I trust you enjoyed your meal, p'tite?"  
  
"Yeah, I can see why you come here. Other than for April, I mean," Rogue added, smirking. She stopped suddenly. "Uh, I think we have a problem."  
  
"What is it?" Remy asked, putting down his fork.  
  
"Ah think we'll have to pay in pocket lint, because I left all mah money at home," Rogue told him.  
  
"Oh, is dat all? Wait here, chere," Remy told her, and sauntered over to the counter. A couple minutes later, a tall blonde in her thirties came out. Rogue watched as Remy talked with her for a few moments when suddenly the blonde giggled much the way April had and nodded quickly.  
  
Remy made his way back to her table, smiling down at her. "Ready to go?"  
  
"What about the bill?" Rogue asked, sliding out of the booth.  
  
"It's been taken care of, chere," Remy said with a wink.  
  
Rogue glanced back at the blonde at the counter who was still watching Remy with a toothy smile. "Two minutes of talking with you and she's ready to bear your children," Rogue muttered, scowling as she followed Remy out of the diner.  
  
Remy just smiled at her as he slid on his helmet. "Hang on chere."  
  
"Any chance of letting me drive?" Rogue asked hopefully. Remy looked amused.  
  
"Maybe another time," Remy said, winking at her. Rogue flushed as she slid her arms around his waist again. She shivered a little, as the wind picked up.  
  
"Remy, what time is it?" Rogue asked suddenly, as she saw the sky darken.  
  
"Bout 5:00," Remy said, glancing at his wrist.  
  
"5:00!" Rogue gasped. "Logan's going to kill us! How could we have been gone so long!"  
  
"Relax, chere, Bayville's only 'bout 2 hours from here," Remy said soothingly.  
  
"TWO HOURS?!"  
  
"Or maybe two n' a half depending on traffic," Remy mused, rearing up the bike. Rogue just groaned. She was going to be in so much trouble. 


	36. strictly hypothetical

NOTE: Again, my deepest apologies for the late chapters but I'm leaving for college in one day, so I'm packing like a maniac! Groan.no 18 year old should have to spend their days like that..tsk tsk. Anyway, I really want to say thank you for all the wonderful reviews I've gotten! I'm glad that I haven't screwed up the Romy pairing up too badly, thanks to everyone's encouragement..Thanks again.!  
  
Bobby sat tensely in the recreation room where Kurt and Logan were playing pool. His eyes kept straying down the hall to Jubilee's room where he knew she was ...probably avoiding him. Why should that even surprise me? She's been doing it so often lately, Bobby thought bitterly, leaning back against the cushions. It would've been easier if Jubilee's kissing him hadn't unnerved him the way it had. The second it happened, it was as if his mind had been wiped clean with no thoughts but Jubilee. And it scared him. He wasn't supposed to react that way to her.  
  
But the question remained: ~Why~ had she kissed him? Had she simply been curious? Was now avoiding him because it had had no effect on her and she didn't want to embarrass him? The thought left a cold hollow feeling in his stomach. Bobby rubbed his temples. He was so utterly confused and mystified by his best-friend's behavior as of late. He knew that Jubilee had been feeling neglected ever since he'd started dating Samantha but he'd tried his hardest to assure that she would always be first. You didn't try hard enough, a tiny voice reminded him.  
  
I tried to talk to her today and she completely blew me off, Bobby thought defensively, trying to squelch the guilt rising in him. She looked so..desolate, Bobby thought, his heart twisting as he remembered the look in her eyes before she'd stormed off. Who could have hurt her like that? And why hadn't he noticed it before?  
  
"Bobby..Bobby..DRAKE!" Kurt yelled, finally breaking through the haze of Bobby's thoughts.  
  
"What, what is it?" Bobby asked annoyed.  
  
"Mein gott, you looked like you were catatonic," Kurt said, shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah kid, what's eating you?" Logan asked sharply, noting the hard set of Bobby's jaw.  
  
"Nothing," Bobby said shortly, getting up. "Can I play?" He needed to occupy his mind with something.anything. Logan exchanged a look with Kurt and nodded briefly.  
  
"Take a seat, Elf. You can lose to me again after I play a couple rounds with the Popsicle," Logan said, jerking a thumb at Bobby. Kurt rolled his eyes.  
  
"I vasn't losing, Logan. I thought that vas a practice game!"  
  
"Yeah, sure, sure. That's what they all say," Logan smirked, as Kurt perched himself on top of the couch, and watched as Bobby grabbed a cue roughly off the rack.  
  
Bobby noticed the curious glances he kept getting from Logan and Kurt, but ignored them as he set up the rack in the center of the table. After a few minutes, he couldn't take it anymore. "Alright, that's it! Why are you two staring at me like that?" Bobby asked, slamming his cue down. Logan narrowed his eyes, slightly surprised to see the unofficial prankster of the mansion in such a horrible mood.  
  
"I vasn't staring," Kurt said defensively, teleporting a few feet away from Bobby.  
  
"You wanna tell us why you're playing the worst game of pool I've ever seen?" Logan asked. Bobby looked away a moment, wondering if he should ask for advice. Maybe if he did they would stop looking at him as if he were a poor little orphan.  
  
"Okay, uh, let's say there's this guy who has this best friend.. who's a girl," Bobby began hesitantly.  
  
Logan carefully hid a knowing grin. "Alright."  
  
"Now, um.the guy and his best-friend were getting along great until he started dating this other girl who's British and really hot..Only, his best-friend started acting pretty weird from that moment on, and now she's majorly avoiding the guy. And the guy is really confused and hurt because he doesn't know why she'd doing that. Also, the guy is doubly confused because he thinks he might have started to have very un-friend like feelings for his friend ever since she kissed him," Bobby rambled, pausing a second to gauge their reactions.  
  
Logan just stared at him as if he'd been speaking in Hungarian the whole time. Kurt, on the other hand..  
  
"Jubilee KISSED you! Mein gott!"  
  
"Shut up, do you want the whole mansion to hear!" Bobby hissed, clapping a hand over Kurt's mouth. "Besides, this is strictly hypothetical."  
  
"Of course," Logan said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"It is. I just don't get why she's being so closed off. Today especially, she looked so upset," Bobby said, clenching the cue tightly in one hand. Kurt looked thoughtful.  
  
"Maybe she's worried about the Prom. That's usually the case vith girls."  
  
"Jubile---um, I mean, ahem, the girl is probably going to ask this stupid conceited quarterback to the Prom. Against the better judgment of the guy," Bobby bit out.  
  
"But Jean already asked Duncan to prom," Kurt said innocently. Bobby stared hard at him, the words not quite registering with him.  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"You didn't hear? She asked him today at lunch," Kurt affirmed.  
  
"What are you, the school gossip Elf?" Logan asked disgustedly.  
  
"Vhat? I just keep my ears open!" Kurt said defensively, but stopped as he noticed the shocked look in Bobby's eyes.  
  
That jerk, Bobby thought harshly, as the image of Duncan Matthews' arrogant smirking face flew into his mind. Part of him was strangely relieved that Duncan wasn't taking Jubilee, but another part of him burned with anger. How dare Duncan lead Jubilee on? Could that have been why she was so miserable today? Bobby thought, questions flooding his mind. If so, it still didn't answer why she had kissed him. Nevertheless, Matthews was going to pay, Bobby vowed. Where Jubilee was concerned, he was utterly serious.  
  
"Don't do anything stupid, Popsicle," Logan warned him, in a low voice.  
  
"Yeah, vhat is the guy going to do to the conceited quarterback?" Kurt asked curious. Logan glared at him.  
  
"The guy is going to give the quarterback a black eye," Bobby said with quiet purpose in his blue eyes.  
  
"Uh, this is still strictly hypothetical..right?" Kurt asked hopefully, exchanging a worried glance with Logan.  
  
"Of course," Bobby said grimly, but as he turned to walk down the hall, it was clear he meant every word. 


	37. Where's Rogue?

NOTE: Hey everyone! Not really any Kietro fluff in this chapter but I promise there will be lots coming up. Also, on a completely different note, a reviewer pointed out to me that Kitty has blue eyes, not brown. I know what you guys are thinking.."DUH!", but honestly hehe, I write these chapters really late at night and I guess I was completely spacy. I apologize for the mistake, and thanks to those who pointed it out to me. I think I'll just make Kitty have brown eyes in this story because I don't really want to go back to previous chapters and change it..(I know, I'm lazy () hehe, but I promise in future stories Kitty will have proper eye color. Ahem, now, with that taken care of on with the story! Oh.and please review!  
  
Kitty glanced at her watch, her eyes widening at the neon green numbers. 6:30. Where was Rogue? It was almost time for their evening Danger Room session with Logan and there was no sign of her roommate. She bit her lip, worried.  
  
She glanced across the room at Jubilee who was reading a magazine. "Jubes, have you seen Rogue since school ended?"  
  
Jubilee looked startled as if she'd been jolted out of her own private thoughts. "Mm.no, I haven't actually. I figured she'd gotten a ride home with Risty or something when she didn't come home with us."  
  
"Well, she's definitely not here. I even checked the laundry room. I'm starting to get a little freaked out. What if something happened to her?" Kitty asked, her eyes anxious. Jubilee sat up, closing her magazine.  
  
"I don't know. You think we should tell the Professor?" Jubilee asked slowly.  
  
"Tell him what? That Rogue ditched? She'll kill us," Kitty said decidedly. She's not the only one who ditched, Kitty thought guiltily.  
  
"Yeah, but what's worse, having her out there somewhere hurt..or her being punished by Logan," Jubilee said.  
  
"Logan," Kitty and Jubilee said simultaneously, after a few moments.  
  
"Well, it's already 6:30 and we have to get suited up for the Danger Room. Logan will definitely notice when he's one victim short," Jubilee said, tapping her chin anxiously. As if he'd read her mind, the unmistakable footsteps of the Wolverine came barreling down the hallway.  
  
The door flew open. "Half-pint, Firecracker, move it!" Logan called, jolting both girls into action. He made a move to leave when his eyes narrowed. "Hey, where's Stripes?"  
  
"Not here," Kitty said quickly. Jubilee nodded vehemently, completely avoiding eye contact. Logan paused, taking in their guiltily flushed faces. Neither of us are good liars, Kitty cursed inwardly.  
  
"Well, I'll go check upstairs," Logan said gruffly and shut the door.  
  
"This is great, just great," Kitty said, pacing the room. Jubilee looked up, surprised.  
  
"Why are you freaking out? I mean, I'm sure Rogue's fine. The girl can definitely handle herself."  
  
Kitty sighed. "I know that. It's just..I ditched 4th period also. What, it's not as if I robbed a bank!" Kitty said defensively, when Jubilee's jaw dropped open.  
  
"Whoah...both you ~and~ Rogue ditched class today? Logan's going to have a field-day, not to mention what our Fearless Leader will have to say about it," Jubilee said sympathetically, shaking her head.  
  
"Thanks, that makes me feel tons better," Kitty muttered. At that moment, the door flew open once again. This time it was Scott.  
  
"Rogue's missing. The Professor wants us all to meet in the living room," Scott said quickly, a frown on his face.  
  
Fighting back a sigh, Kitty trooped behind him, with Jubilee walking beside her. When they got there, all the other X-men were already assembled. The Professor wheeled himself into the center of the room, his expression disapproving. "I just received a call from Principal Kelly. It seems Rogue skipped school after her first class."  
  
Kurt turned to look at her. "Kitty, don't you have History with Rogue? Didn't you notice she was gone?"  
  
"Um..well," Kitty began hesitantly, wracking her mind for an excuse.  
  
"Principal Kelly also mentioned that Kitty missed her fourth period class as well," the Professor interjected, with a disapproving glance at Kitty.  
  
"We'll talk about that later, Half-pint," Logan said with a stern look in her direction.  
  
Why don't they just brand me or something? Kitty thought sighing, as she settled into a seat next to Jubilee.  
  
"Professor, can you locate Rogue using Cerebro?" Scott asked.  
  
"No, Scott. Unless she uses her powers, there is no way to pinpoint where she is," the Professor said, shaking his head.  
  
"Maybe this is Magneto's work," Kurt suggested anxiously, his yellow eyes serious.  
  
"Perhaps Remy knows where she is," Beast suggested gently. Logan frowned.  
  
"Speaking of which, where is the Cajun? Haven't seen him all day."  
  
Jean left and returned a few moments later, slightly out of breath. "His bike isn't in the garage, Professor." Scott's mouth tightened considerably.  
  
"You don't think he and Rogue may have-," Scott trailed off. The students began murmuring excitedly between themselves.  
  
"May have what, Scott?" Bobby asked, smirking. The leader of the X- men did not share in his good humor.  
  
"He means, maybe Rogue went with Remy," Jean said, wincing as Logan unsheathed his claws  
  
"For his sake, I hope not," Logan growled.  
  
"Why would Rogue go with Remy when she has the hots for Scott?" Jamie piped up innocently. His statement effectively silenced the room as Scott turned, looking rather stunned.  
  
"Why indeed?" Jean said, casting an annoyed glance at Scott who was quickly turning a mottled red.  
  
"Well, that would mean Remy skipped school as well," Bobby pointed out obviously.  
  
"Great. Stripes, Half-pint, and now the Cajun. Anyone else ditch today and feel like sharing?" Logan growled, glaring around at the students.  
  
"Calm down, Logan. We must focus if we are to find Rogue and Remy," Storm said in a composed voice.  
  
"How can we calm down? My sister could have been kidnapped!" Kurt protested.  
  
"I understand your concern, Kurt. But I assure you, that is a very unlikely possibility," the Professor assured him.  
  
"Yeah Kurt, we'll definitely find them. There's nothing to worry about," Jean said confidently. "Right, Scott?.Scott?"  
  
The serious leader was utterly lost in thought, his face still faintly red. "Huh? What?"  
  
"Ugh, nothing," Jean said annoyed, "except you're spacing out in the middle of something really important." Scott blinked, and his mouth tightened at her tone.  
  
"Didn't know it was such a problem, Jean. I thought you liked the spaced-out type," Scott said coolly. Jean's mouth fell open and even Logan raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Just what is ~that~ supposed to mean?" Jean asked, raising her voice.  
  
"Ooh, do I sense trouble brewing between the dynamic duo?" Jubilee whispered smirking.  
  
"Why is he acting like that? Scott, like, worships Jean!" Kitty whispered back, confused.  
  
"I think Scott may have had just about enough of playing second fiddle to Duncan," Jubilee said, shaking her head.  
  
"Let's just get back to business," Scott said briefly to Jean, his voice still cool. Jean stared at him for a second, hurt.  
  
"Fine, you took the words right out of my mouth," Jean said frustrated, turning her back to him. The tense silence between the two remained as Storm and Logan quickly discussed possible ideas.  
  
Kitty turned back to Jubilee who was now sitting cross-legged on the floor. "What do you think Rogue's doing right now?" Kitty asked, sighing slightly.  
  
"Probably having the time of her life," Jubilee smirked. 


	38. Time to face the music

NOTE: This took forever to write because I didn't want to mess it up. Please review! I made it extra long for all the Romy shippers ( . Hope you like it! On with the fluff!  
  
Rogue leaned in closer, as the wind picked up around her. They'd been driving for about an hour and she was dying to get back to the mansion. Well.no, that wasn't exactly true. The thought of hearing the Professor's inevitable lecture was less than appealing. Not to mention what Logan would do..severed limbs..Chinese water torture..who knew what lay in wait for them. Rogue shuddered. On the other hand, the longer she was on the road, the more she kept noticing, against her will, just how gorgeous Remy really was. And if his popularity in French class that morning were any indication, it would be only a matter of time before every girl in school would realize it and go after him like a pack of starving dogs. Somehow, the thought made her fume.  
  
Remy's charm came easily to him as if he'd been born knowing just how to turn normally level-headed women into blithering idiots with one flash of his devilish grin. Like that waitress April. You'd think she'd never seen a man before, Rogue thought, scowling slightly. Remy, when he was in full-on flirt mode was definitely a sight to behold, she admitted. Not that she was ~noticing~ or anything..I still find him totally annoying, Rogue thought defensively, loosening her grip on his waist.  
  
"You okay back dere, chere? Y'been kinda quiet," Remy called back to her, his words whipped away by the wind. Rogue looked up from her thoughts, surprised that he'd noticed.  
  
"Well, you haven't exactly been chatty the past hour either," Rogue countered. "Ah guess ah'm just a bit sore from bein' on the bike so long," she said, softening her voice.  
  
"Is dat all?" Remy asked, and his voice was questioning.  
  
"And ah'm worried because everyone at the mansion doesn't know where we are. Can we stop somewhere and call them from a pay phone?" Rogue asked hopefully.  
  
"We're kinda in de middle o'nowhere, p'tite. But mebbe Remy can help you wid de first problem. Y'wanna stop and stretch y'legs for a little bit?" Remy suggested.  
  
"Sure, we're already in a ton of trouble. Why not seal our fate," Rogue said gloomily.  
  
"Dat's de spirit, chere," Remy teased, as he maneuvered the motorcycle into a clearing off the side of the road. When he turned of the ignition, Rogue practically jumped off the bike.  
  
Remy watched, slightly amused as Rogue stretched her arms and legs. "Y'neck look a bit stiff, chere. Perhaps I can offer my massaging services?"  
  
Rogue flushed at the insinuation in his voice. "Ah don't want you anywhere near me Frenchy."  
  
"Den why did de chere agree to come with me today?" Remy asked, one eyebrow raised in question, his lips twitching with amusement at Rogue's answering flush.  
  
Damn him! Figures he'd bring that up, Rogue thought scowling. Honestly..she didn't know why she had come with him, without even a second thought. One look in his eyes and Rogue had felt, for the first time in a long while, safe. "Call it a momentary lapse in judgment," Rogue retorted out loud.  
  
"Oh, so you don' make it a habit to leave school with dashing young Cajuns?" Remy asked, his voice teasing. Rogue rolled her eyes.  
  
"Please, spare me LeBeau. Maybe back home in Mississippi or wherever, you had women falling at your feet, but your tactics won't work with me. You're wasting your time."  
  
"Au contraire, p'tite.I think y'worth every minute," Remy said huskily. Rogue gulped. She could feel helpless anger rising in her as she always did whenever she was overwhelmed.  
  
"Do you stay up at night thinking of these lines, or does it just come naturally?" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Naturally," Remy quipped. He paused, his eyes roving over her face. "Why. chere, are you blushing?"  
  
"I think your helmet may have cut off the circulation to your brain, Cajun!" Rogue sputtered in outrage. She did ~not~ blush. Ever.  
  
"No need to get so riled up, p'tite. Jus' noticed your face is a bit red," Remy said with a smile.  
  
"It's just because of the weather," Rogue said, her flashing green eyes daring him to call her bluff.  
  
"Oh yes, damn this unbearable heat!" Remy said in a dramatic voice, gesturing upwards toward the dark clouds. Just then, a gust of icy wind sailed past them.  
  
Rogue gritted her teeth. It was as if his entire existence were dedicated to embarrass her. That and trying to catch her off her guard. Well, it wasn't going to work. No way. "Let's just drive home, before the Professor sends the team out to look for us. Ah don't even want to know what they must be thinking right now about us."  
  
"Would dat be so bad?" Remy teased, but his scarlet eyes held her. Rogue looked away, unsettled by the wave of warmth she felt rising in her.  
  
"Yes it would. The mansion rumor mill will be working overtime tonight," Rogue said grimly.  
  
"Y'don need to tell dem anything, chere. We just two friends out for a drive, dat's it, right?"  
  
Friend. Rogue swallowed back the surprising stab of disappointment she felt at his words. He was trying to be nice. He had only taken her out to lunch because he was a gentleman.  
  
"Right," Rogue said, forcing herself to sound calm. "Why should they even think anything? It's not like you're even my type," Rogue said defensively.  
  
The corners of Remy's lips turned up slightly at that. "Course' not, p'tite. Y'seem to like de boring, play-it-by-de-book guy. And dat's definitely not Remy."  
  
Rogue frowned in irritation at his comment. She didn't like guys who were boring! "Listen here, Cajun. Just what makes you think you know who ah go for?"  
  
Remy gave an exaggerated shrug. "I don' know, chere. Don' matter, anyway. You'll go get married to dat Summers guy, have 15 children, an' you two will play Scrabble every night for fun."  
  
He was making fun of her, Rogue thought, feeling an angry flush rise to her cheeks. "First of all, ah'm not gettin' married to anyone, let alone havin' children! Maybe you've forgotten that ah've got the killing touch!" Rogue spat, horrified to find tears rising to her eyes. His words had brought the depressing finality of her future to her mind with a stinging slap. She would never even have a boyfriend, Rogue thought bitterly, let alone a husband. Moreover, for some reason, she couldn't even imagine being married to Scott. It was...really weird, Rogue admitted reluctantly.  
  
"I haven't forgotten, but I don' obsess over it de way you do, chere. You use your powers as a shield. You can't be happy living dat way," Remy said gently. His words caused a fresh wave of confusion and misery to wash over Rogue.  
  
"Well, thank you Confucius," Rogue tried to retort, but her voice caught on a sob. She turned her head away quickly but Remy was already striding to her.  
  
"Put dis on," Remy instructed her softly, handing her his trench coat. Rogue opened her mouth to protest but figured since she'd already abandoned most of her dignity today by crying in front of him, it wasn't worth the bother.  
  
"Thanks," Rogue mumbled, too embarrassed to lift her head. Fortunately, Remy seemed to understand and made no further efforts to comfort her. Instead, he leaned against the bike, next to her. His presence was oddly comforting, Rogue thought as she felt the sadness slowly ebb away. After a few moments, she coughed slightly in an attempt to cover her awkwardness. "Ah'm, uh, sorry about that."  
  
Remy gazed at her in disbelief. "Sorry fo' what, chere? Bein' human?"  
  
"Ah don't usually just bawl in front of strangers," Rogue admitted, fighting the irrational urge to check her reflection in a mirror. Ah don't care what I look like in front of him, Rogue thought indignantly. But she fluffed her hair anyway and was secretly relieved that she'd given up wearing the dark eyeliner and mascara. She hadn't been crying for very long, so her face couldn't look ~that~ bad, could it...?  
  
"Rogue? Rogue?" Remy's voice broke through her thoughts. He waved one gloved hand in front of her face. She snapped out of it immediately, heat flooding her face. She really had to stop this stupid daydreaming. It was getting to be an annoying habit whenever she was around him, Rogue thought irritated.  
  
"Ah'm ready to go," Rogue announced, clearing her throat. Remy looked at her a long time, his scarlet eyes meeting her green ones. Then, as if satisfied that she was truly all right, the teasing glint was back in them.  
  
"Your wish is my command, p'tite," Remy quipped, and jumped on the bike.  
  
"They really ought to put seatbelts on these things," Rogue commented, as she took her seat behind him. "With your driving, it's only a matter of time before ah end up in a hospital."  
  
"Den, I guess you better hold on tight, huh chere?" Remy smirked.  
  
"You just never stop do you?" Rogue asked, rolling her eyes.  
  
"Not if I can help it. Besides, don' deny you like de view."  
  
Rogue was thankful he hadn't turned back to see her flushed face. "Words can't describe the joy ah feel. Dear Diary, today I have truly lived, having sat so close to the amazing, swoon-inducing Remy LeBeau," Rogue retorted sarcastically. Remy laughed deeply at that.  
  
"If I'd known I had such an effect on you, chere, I might've taken you someplace more private. Next time, I guess," Remy said, turning back briefly to wink devilishly at her.  
  
"Who says there'll even be a next time, huh, Frenchy?" Rogue challenged, her hair flying behind her as Remy sped up.  
  
"Who says dere won't?" Remy countered.  
  
"Hmph," was all Rogue could come up with, but she smiled a little. A comfortable silence settled between them as Remy drove the rest of the way, slowing down carefully over the bumps. His consideration wasn't unnoticed by Rogue, who closed her eyes and rested her head lightly against his back.  
  
When she finally awoke, she found they had stopped in front of the mansion gates. Rogue blinked her eyes sleepily, and stared up at the darkening skies. Remy lifted his helmet and helped her off the bike. Then, they stood staring at the mansion door with equally apprehensive looks on their faces.  
  
"Do ah even want to know what time it is?" Rogue asked, looking up at Remy.  
  
He glanced at his watch and winced. "Merde. Didn't think it'd take dis long. Well, nothin' we can do about it now, p'tite, cept' go in an' face de music."  
  
"You mean face the firing squad," Rogue groaned, putting her face in her hands.  
  
"Don' worry, mebbe they'll be so glad t'see you dey won't have time to be mad," Remy joked lightly.  
  
"Uh huh, right. And maybe Logan is going to quit the X-men to pursue a career on Broadway," Rogue said wryly, shaking her head, as the two walked quietly to the side entrance to the mansion. When they entered the hallway, the voices of Logan and Storm, among others carried clearly from the main living room.  
  
"They're here," Rogue heard Logan announce grimly. She gulped and paused at the entrance to the living room.  
  
"Ladies first," Remy whispered, a mischievous glint in his eyes.  
  
"My hero," Rogue retorted, and pushed past him.  
  
The noise quieted and was instantly replaced with almost deafening silence as the X-men stared at them. Rogue gulped. This was not good. Finally, Logan stepped forward, his expression foreboding.  
  
"You wanna tell us where the hell you two have been all day!" Logan steely voice intoned.  
  
"Um.well, I was..," Rogue began haltingly. She had faced Logan's wrath plenty of times before, but somehow today she was tongue-tied. Then again, she'd never ditched school and spent the entire day riding around on a motorcycle with a guy before either. Today was definitely a day for firsts, Rogue thought wryly.  
  
"De chere wasn't feelin too well at school, so I took her for a little spin to clear her head," Remy's smooth voice filled the room. Rogue looked at him as if he were crazy.  
  
"Ah'll handle this, Remy. You don't know what your up against. Logan'll chew you up," Rogue said between her teeth.  
  
"Why, p'tite, you concerned for me?" Remy teased softly, his gaze never shifting from Logan's furious face.  
  
"You wish, Cajun," Rogue retorted in a near whisper.  
  
"You took her for a little ~SPIN~!" Scott yelled incredulously. "What, for the last seven hours?!"  
  
"And you couldn't be bothered to call us, I suppose," Storm's disapproving voice followed.  
  
"We couldn't, there wasn't a payphone anywhere," Rogue protested feebly, feeling guilty.  
  
"So, you're saying that Rogue wasn't feeling well and you just ~happened~ to be right there waiting in the parking lot? Sounds pretty believable," Scott said caustically to Remy.  
  
"I didn't plan dis, if dat's what yer tryin' t'imply," Remy said in a low voice, his gaze shifting from Logan to Scott.  
  
"Y'have a lot of explaining t'do, Cajun," Logan threatened, one claw popping out.  
  
"Remy has nothing to do with this. Ah left out of mah own free will," Rogue said firmly, stepping forward.  
  
"It was unbelievably irresponsible of the both of you to just leave school like that. And Remy, it was your first day," the Professor said sternly.  
  
"What can I say? Never could resist a damsel in distress," Remy said, flashing a smile in her direction.  
  
Was he insane? Rogue wondered, briefly as Logan growled and Scott's mouth tightened. "Do you have a death wish or something?" Rogue hissed under her breath.  
  
"Not since de last time I checked. Don' worry bout me. Remy's gotten out of worse scrapes den dis," Remy assured her, with a wink.  
  
"It's late, we'll discuss your punishments in the morning, but suffice it to say you will have plenty to keep you busy these next few weeks," Storm said firmly. "Logan will be scheduling extra Danger Room work- outs, and I believe Jean needs plenty of help for the Carnival this Friday."  
  
Rogue and Remy groaned simultaneously. Logan smirked a bit, as if satisfied that they were going to be sufficiently punished. The Professor concluded by repeating how disappointed he was with their behavior and after extracting a promise that it would never happen again, retired for the night. Rogue breathed a sigh of relief.  
  
Kitty and Jubilee rushed over to her as soon as everyone went to bed for the night. "Oh Kitty, ah'm sorry to have left you hanging for the presentation today," Rogue apologized.  
  
"Oh..um, about that, we're going to have to do it tomorrow," Kitty said, her voice sheepish.  
  
"Wonderful. Any more good news?" Rogue asked dryly. Jubilee exchanged a glance with Kitty and turned to give her a sympathetic look.  
  
"Well, uh, Scott knows," Jubilee said slowly. Rogue stared at her.  
  
"Knows what?"  
  
"That you like him! You should have ~seen~ him when Jamie let it slip, his whole face turned this bright red," Kitty said enthusiastically.  
  
"Jamie? Remind me to hunt that kid down," Rogue growled. Jubilee giggled and opened her mouth to say something but abruptly closed it. Coming down the hall was none other than Scott Summers. Rogue whirled around to face him and swallowed hard.  
  
"Uh..hey Rogue," Scott began, shuffling his feet slightly.  
  
"Hi.Scott," Rogue said cautiously, as Kitty and Jubilee discretely slipped away. "Can ah, um, help you with something?"  
  
"No.I just wanted to tell you good night," Scott said, flashing a smile in her direction. Rogue stared at him, feeling as if she were stuck in a weird Twilight Zone episode. Scott Summers had ~never~ come by with the express purpose of saying goodnight to her. Especially not with Jean around. Speaking of which, where was Wonder Girl? Rogue thought, looking around confused. She shook herself out of her reverie when she realized Scott was still standing in front of her.  
  
"Good night, Scott. Ah'll see you tomorrow, ah guess," Rogue replied quickly.  
  
"Count on it," Scott said, and with another smile disappeared down the corridor.  
  
That was it? Not even one reprimand or last-minute lecture about the importance of school attendance? Wasn't this what ah always wanted? For him to stop being so oblivious and finally notice me? Rogue thought, shaking her head. But somehow his new attention did not have the effect she had always thought it would. Instead, Rogue found herself turning around to scan the hallway for any sign of Remy. She wanted to thank him...  
  
But he was nowhere in sight. Rogue sighed deeply and returned to her room, utterly confused by the sharp disappointment rising in her. Tonight, Scott looked at me the way ah used to see him look at Jean. Ah ought to be thrilled, Rogue thought angrily. But despite herself, she checked the hallways one last time for a sign of the Cajun, and upon finding none, felt a strange sinking sensation in her stomach. "You've lost your mind," Rogue whispered aloud to herself. 


	39. worth fighting for

NOTE: oh god..the guilt is eating me alive. I am SOOOO SO sorry for taking this long to update. It was due to a lot of factors: 1) I'm back at college and selling my soul to Organic Chemistry (that class is EVIL) 2) Major writer's block (mainly trouble dealing with the whole Jubilee/Bobby relationship. This is definitely the last story I'm using that couple in, and 3) Laziness. But I am sincerely sorry, I know you all hate me by now but if you can dredge up some forgiveness, please review! Thanks again to all my wonderful, faithful reviewers.  
  
Bobby stopped to catch his breath as he jogged the last half a block to school. It was 7:45, a whole fifteen minutes before school started. So what the heck was he doing here? Bobby thought scowling, as he remembered the warm bed he'd left. The answer to that question had to do with a certain quarterback who was currently finishing football practice. Jubilee hadn't said anything to him the night before, her usually vibrant blue eyes guarded and melancholy. All because of that idiot Duncan, Bobby thought, feeling a strange wave of anger and sadness wash over him.  
  
He watched Duncan yell something to his friends and jog to the water cooler resting next to the track. Bobby set his lips grimly, and crossed the blacktop, his stride long and assured. He didn't even know what he would say to the arrogant quarterback, but he knew he had to do something. For Jubilee. For their friendship that over a mere three weeks had changed so dramatically. And for his own sudden confusion over his feelings for Jubilee.  
  
"Bobby!" a girl's voice cooed loudly right into his ear. Bobby jumped, his blue eyes instantly going alert.  
  
"Samantha, hey, how are you?" Bobby said, in a slightly distracted voice, his eyes still narrowed at Duncan. Samantha pouted.  
  
"What's wrong? You don't sound that glad to see me," Samantha said, her eyes honing in on his face. Bobby was a little taken aback at the insistent sound of her voice. He'd always found it appealing before .but somehow now, it just sounded..needy. Annoying, even, Bobby thought with surprise.  
  
"Sorry..anyway, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked quickly, trying to shove aside his thoughts.  
  
"I have this thingy to build in shop class because I skipped class and the teacher's making me come in early to make it up. Isn't that SO unfair?" Samantha complained loudly. When she looked up, Bobby was distracted again, his mind a million miles away. "Are you listening to me?"  
  
"Oh, of course!" Bobby said hastily. "I was just.thinking," Bobby said apologetically, again surprised at the grating nature of her voice. Samantha isn't annoying, Bobby told himself sternly. I'm just in a bad mood because I got up so early this morning. That's all, Bobby thought, his eyes still flitting to the side as he saw the football coach blow the whistle signaling the end of practice.  
  
"Well, I guess ~that's~ okay. Besides, I know I gave you a lot to think about with my little riddle. Just don't take TOO long, or else," Samantha warned teasingly, with a trill in her voice as she tweaked his nose and left. Bobby stared after her, dazed. Riddle? What was she talking about?  
  
"You're supposed to be dating her and you haven't even called her in days," Bobby muttered absently. Come to think of her, his mind had been so distressed over Jubilee's strange behavior that he hadn't even thought of the prom or his plan to woo Samantha into asking him for the last couple of days. Weird. But Jubilee was most important, Bobby thought grimly, as he walked over to the track where Duncan was taking one last drink of water.  
  
"Hey Matthews, I need to talk to you," Bobby called, his voice firm.  
  
Duncan turned around surprised, and cast a bored glance at Bobby. "What do you want, Drake?"  
  
"I want you to stop acting like such an ass and stop leading Jubilee on!" Bobby said in a steely voice.  
  
Duncan's eyes narrowed with anger and contempt as he stared back at Bobby. "What the hell are you talking about, Drake? I haven't seen that Jubilee chick since the party."  
  
Bobby gritted his teeth at Jubilee being referred to as a "chick." "It's beyond me why Jubilee would ever be interested in a guy with an acorn for a brain, and god knows I regret my own part in setting you two up-," Bobby began icily.  
  
Duncan cut him off, his eyes flaring up. "You better watch your mouth, Drake. I can do way better than that freak show friend of yours!"  
  
Blind rage clouded Bobby's eyes and before he was even aware it, his fist connected with Duncan's face. Bobby blinked and saw Duncan stagger backwards, clutching his eye, face contorted with wrath. "That's it, you're a dead man!"  
  
Bobby easily side-stepped Duncan's wild punches, but didn't expect the now enraged quarterback to rush him. Bobby was thrown to the ground, and he fought with an anger he'd never quite experienced before. It was as if he were fighting for Jubilee. "Take back what you said about her, bastard!" Bobby yelled.  
  
"Probably spends all her time arm-wrestling or something. She should be grateful I even asked her!" Duncan managed to spit derisively as he swung his fist again towards Bobby.  
  
Several minutes later, Duncan got to his feet, blood dripping from his lip, his eyes unfocused and glazed with anger. Bobby stood, his back straight, face glowering steadily with purpose even though his whole body was throbbing with a dull pain. "Are you going to stop playing around with Jubilee's feelings or not? Because I'll fight you as long as I have to," Bobby said, his voice so harsh it sounded foreign to his ears. In his mind, all he could see was the forlorn, pained look Jubilee's eyes had held the past few weeks.  
  
Duncan stared at him, and as if sensing the drive in Bobby's voice, stepped back a little. "Look, you better not tell anyone about this, but your friend ditched me at the post-game party," Duncan muttered, and drew one hand up to wipe his bleeding lip. Bobby stared at him, uncomprehendingly.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Bobby said, his mind spinning.  
  
"She yelled at me and then split fifteen minutes after the party started. I think she had to walk home," Duncan informed him, a smug note in his voice. Bobby was too stunned to even respond to the anger that was coursing through him. Jubilee had lied to him. But why? Why had she pretended to have had the best night of her life? Feeling slightly sick, Bobby turned his back on Duncan and walked away without another word. I don't know what's going on anymore, Bobby thought, dazed. If Jubilee hadn't been upset about Duncan, then what was so terrible that she couldn't even tell him, her supposed-best friend? 


	40. progress

NOTE: Ahh, you asked for more Kietro, you got it. I'm sorry there's only 2 chapters with this update, but I want to take my time with Romy and I would have probably taken another month to update. So, here's a loooong kietro chapter, enjoy! And Romy fans don't worry, that's all in the next chapter! As always, reviews make me sooo happy so please take a minute to do it! Thanks!  
  
Kitty breathed a heart-felt sigh of relief as the final bell sounded shrilly in her ears. She stacked her books neatly and struggled to hold them under one arm while opening her locker. She twirled the combination lock impatiently, and tugged it, to no avail. One of her books slipped and hit the floor with a thud and Kitty let out a groan of frustration. Suddenly a fist banged against her locker door causing it to swing open easily with a squeak.  
  
"Still having problems with your locker, Kitty-Kat?" Lance teased, leaning against her locker. Kitty stepped away from him slightly, staring at him bewildered and a little flustered. Lance hadn't come anywhere ~near~ her since the day of their break-up, and now he was helping her open her locker? Am I supposed to feel flattered or something? Kitty thought skeptically, as Lance continued to grin at her.  
  
"What do you want Lance?" Kitty said cautiously.  
  
"Just wanted to see how you were since-," Lance paused for a second.  
  
"Since you dumped me?" Kitty filled in, unable to keep the accusing tone out of her voice.  
  
"Since I hadn't talked to you in awhile," Lance said loudly, but he flushed guiltily. Good, I hope you feel terrible, Kitty thought, biting her lip.  
  
"I've been good. Great, in fact," Kitty announced forcefully. "And how are things with you and.Siren?"  
  
"Uh..good. Thanks," Lance said slowly, as if confused. "I-uh, was wondering, are you tutoring Pietro or something?"  
  
Kitty barely repressed a grin. So this seemingly random conversation ~did~ have a point. "Nope," Kitty said, not bothering to volunteer any more information. Let him wonder, Kitty thought, watching with satisfaction as Lance shifted his weight uncomfortably.  
  
"Well, then why is he always hanging around you? Is he bothering you?" Lance asked sharply.  
  
"Why, Pietro isn't a bother at all. He's actually quite..sweet, once you get to know him," Kitty said, in her dreamiest voice. Lance looked ill.  
  
"So, you did ditch with him!" Lance said accusingly, disbelief filling his voice. Kitty stared at him, mouth agape.  
  
"How did you find about that?"  
  
"Does it matter? He's a bad influence on you, Kitty," Lance said tightly. Kitty knew she should've been thrilled at the possessiveness in his voice, but at that moment, all she could feel was irritation climbing in her chest.  
  
"I did it because I wanted to, Lance. Pietro didn't force me," Kitty said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Please, Kitty. Can't you see he's brainwashing you? This isn't even like you! You've never ditched before in your whole life-," Lance continued stubbornly.  
  
"There's a first time for everything!" Kitty interrupted hotly. She didn't know what she was more insulted by; Lance's assumption that she could be so easily "brainwashed" or his condescending belief about her being a goody-two shoes. He just cares for you, Kitty thought, forcing herself to calm down. But the irritation still remained.  
  
Seeing the annoyance flashing in her vibrant eyes, Lance switched to another tactic. "Look, Kitty. I'm just looking out for you. I just don't want to see you hurt, that's all. Pietro's a jerk, not to mention a total flake. He goes through 5 girls a month, practically! Poor Siren was the last one-," Lance said, his voice lowering to a sympathetic coo.  
  
"Are you deranged? Siren was the one that dumped ~him~!" Kitty protested.  
  
"Can you blame her? She needed someone more sensitive," Lance argued, but his eyes softened at the tightening of Kitty's lips.  
  
"Stop making Siren the victim, when it's obvious she could care less that she practically trampled Pietro," Kitty said furiously, her hands balling into fists. The softening in Lance's eyes was instantly replaced by disbelief.  
  
"I can't believe you're sticking up for him! I just think he's a terrible influence on you. I mean, first ditching, what's next?" Lance said disapprovingly, shaking his head. That was the last straw.  
  
"God, would you listen to yourself!" Kitty said disgustedly. "You sound just like Scott! Besides, when we were dating, nobody ever considered you a good influence on me either," Kitty said defensively. Lance's eyes clouded and then sparked with a mixture of insult and comical disbelief.  
  
"What, so you're DATING him now!" Lance spit out, still baffled. Kitty let out a disgusted sound and turned on her heel. She didn't feel like answering Lance's questions, and somehow she couldn't seem to find much satisfaction in Lance's renewing attention in her. Do I even know what I want out of this deal anymore? Kitty thought, biting her lip. Of course I do, Lance has always been the right one for me, Kitty thought stubbornly. She paused, and looked behind her to see Lance staring after her. She felt a flash of nostalgia envelop her as she remembered all the days when he'd waited by her locker after school, much to the chagrin of Scott. Lance had cared about her once, and unless she was completely mistaken, he still did. Pietro's plan was working, slowly but surely. And I ought to be thankful to him for that, Kitty thought fiercely, and left for the parking lot where she was supposed to meet him.  
  
As she stepped out, she saw Siren Phillips on the arm of none other than Pietro. The scene made her want to throw a very child-like tantrum. Who does he think he is? Kitty thought fuming, as she watched Siren tip her head and let out a loud shrill laugh. And Pietro was ~actually~ laughing back! How was the plan was supposed to work, if he ran drooling back to Siren every time she decided to pull his strings?  
  
Kitty strode over to where they stood, and cleared her throat loudly. Pietro lifted his head, and his eyes flashed with a mixture of surprise and amusement as he took in her furious expression. Siren angled her head, and surveyed Kitty lazily.  
  
"Don't you have, like, something to do Kitty? We were talking," Siren said with a sultry look at Pietro. Kitty clenched her teeth.  
  
"Yeah, well I hate to interrupt this meeting of the minds here," Kitty said sarcastically, "but I need to talk to Pietro."  
  
"Can't it wait? We're busy, right Pietro?" Siren intoned. Kitty couldn't believe her nerve.  
  
"Mmm, I think you'll have to excuse me this time," Pietro said slowly, but he said it with a flirtatious lilt that had Siren giggling and Kitty looking away in disgust. Siren finally retreated but not before shooting Kitty one last poisonous look. Kitty stared after her for a few seconds and then turned back to Pietro. They walked together in silence towards Pietro's car and Pietro cast a curious glance at her stiff profile before getting in.  
  
After a few minutes of driving, he turned to her. "What's your problem?"  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine," Kitty said tersely, silently seething as she stared straight ahead.  
  
"Are you sure? Your face is kind of red," Pietro noted casually.  
  
"Keep your eyes on the road, I'd like to get to the mansion in one piece," Kitty snapped.  
  
"Well, someone is in a great mood today," Pietro remarked sarcastically, but he turned to the road. Then, after a moment, "Wait, why are we going to the mansion? I thought we decided cavorting in front of Wolverine was equivalent to suicide," Pietro demanded.  
  
"Look, we can go upstairs to the third floor, no one goes there. Besides, I doubt we could plan anything with your demented pals around," Kitty said shortly, still in an unaccountably bad mood from seeing Siren so cozy with Pietro. It's not enough she had to have my old boyfriend, but now she has to take my ~pretend~ one, Kitty thought scowling.  
  
"Oh yeah, ~my~ friends are demented! That's good, Pryde. I can hardly sneeze around your place without super-snooper Jubilee trying to play Sherlock Holmes," Pietro snapped. Obviously her bad mood was contagious, Kitty thought, glaring back at him. But it was ~his~ fault. For someone who had made such a big deal about playing "hard to get" he sure was making it easy for Siren to get her claws back into him.  
  
"Can you blame her? Given your less than stellar reputation, she was a little worried I was making a big mistake. I'm beginning to think she was right," Kitty muttered, staring out the window sulkily. She hated how petty and jealous she sounded, but it didn't seem fair that she was so confused about her feelings for Lance when Pietro seemed so assured around Siren.  
  
Pietro stared at her in genuine confusion, but then turned back to the road, and as if giving up on trying to understand her current mood, drove the rest of the way in an irritated silence. By the time Kitty had stalked upstairs to the third floor with Pietro right behind her, the silence had become deafening.  
  
Pietro cleared his throat uncomfortably and looked around the room, noting a large shelf stacked with rows of Jean's pies for the Carnival. "So..pies, huh? Didn't know you cooked."  
  
"They're Jean's," Kitty bit off, and the silence stretched between them once again. Pietro broke it abruptly by turning to her, his blue eyes sharp.  
  
"Look, what's your problem? I thought you were the one who wanted us to practice getting along so we don't repeat what happened at the party. So maybe you can amend your behavior," Pietro said, with a raised eyebrow, his blue eyes glinting.  
  
Kitty turned to him, lips pressed tightly in anger at his audacity. "Amend ~my~ behavior?! I'm not the one out there fraternizing with the enemy!"  
  
"Enemy?-.You mean Siren?" Pietro asked incredulously, with a mixture of laughter and disbelief in his voice. Kitty turned away, her cheeks burning. God, what must he be thinking about her? I'm behaving like a jealous fanatic, Kitty thought clenching her fists as Pietro let out a long laugh that sent tingles up her spine. "Kitty, you are hilarious. Siren's not the enemy, in fact, she's warming up to me real fast all of a sudden," Pietro informed her, his blue eyes still amused.  
  
Kitty clenched her fists tighter. "Now I remember why I loathe you, you're a smug, arrogant jerk!"  
  
Pietro didn't even waver, his blue eyes suddenly searing her with their intensity. "You remember? Does that mean for awhile you forgot?" Pietro asked her, with a raised eyebrow.  
  
Kitty seethed. "Hardly. It's always been a glaring fact." Pietro continued to look at her with a faintly amused look on his face as if he didn't understand where all her anger was coming from but enjoying the fact that he was annoying her. That just wouldn't do, Kitty thought determinedly, forcing herself to calm down.  
  
"Aren't you happy I'm making progress with Siren?" Pietro asked with perfect innocence.  
  
"Of course I am," Kitty said, forcing a sweet smile on her face. "And I'm also happy to report that I'm making some progress of my own with Lance." The amused look was gone from his blue eyes instantly, and Kitty felt a strange leap of happiness.  
  
"Oh, really?" Pietro asked cynically. "And what did Mr. Wonderful say to creep back into your good graces?"  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to tell him that Lance's behavior after school today hadn't really had their desired effect on her, but stopped abruptly. If Pietro was getting along so well with Siren again, then she damn well could do the same with Lance! I like Lance, I love him in fact, Kitty told herself furiously swallowing back a lump in her throat. "First of all, he was ~already~ in my good graces," Kitty corrected him forcefully, as if trying to convince herself. "And second, he told me..that he cared about me," Kitty said quietly.  
  
Pietro had the strangest look on his face for awhile, before it transformed into one of frustration. "And you ~believed~ him?"  
  
Kitty felt a rush of fury at his words. "Why ~shouldn't~ I believe him?! I'm not totally unlovable, you know!" Kitty yelled, a flush rising to her cheeks.  
  
"Of course not! I didn't mean it like that!" Pietro yelled back, losing his temper.  
  
"And what way ~did~ you mean it? It's okay for you to win back Siren, but I'm so disgusting that I could never win back Lance?!" Kitty continued with outrage, knowing she was losing control of her feelings but not being able to stop.  
  
"Forget it, Kitty. You can't stand to hear a single bad thing said about your prince," Pietro said bitterly, his voice strangely subdued. Kitty stared at him.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Kitty asked softly.  
  
"Lance isn't the holy saint you make him out to be but you can't seem to realize it. Maybe it's not any of my business, but he's the last person I could ever see you with," Pietro said his eyes never wavering from her face.  
  
"It's not any of your business," Kitty affirmed hotly. "And besides, I'm not the one who's being manipulated here!"  
  
Pietro's head shot up, and his eyes narrowed quickly at her. "Care to explain that, Pryde?"  
  
Kitty gritted her teeth but refused to be deterred. "Siren's playing you like a grand piano," Kitty said bluntly, "and you're too much of a dumb hormonal guy to see it."  
  
"Dumb hormonal guy? Wow, better watch it, or else your compliments may just go to my head," Pietro spat at her sarcastically, but Kitty was gratified to see his blue eyes looking disturbed at her words. Pietro leaned back against the shelf roughly, his eyes cutting away from her.  
  
"Don't shake the pies, or else Jean will massacre you," Kitty said with alarm, grateful for something to distract her from the dangerous territory their conversation was heading into.  
  
" ' Don't shake the pies'" Pietro mimicked. "You mean like this?" Pietro said mockingly at her, and shook the shelf harder. Kitty clenched her teeth.  
  
"Why are you SUCH a jerk?!" Kitty yelled, hating how his mood had shifted so abruptly when she had mentioned Siren. How could one girl have so much power over him?  
  
"Because I ENJOY it!" Pietro sneered at her. Kitty shoved him angrily, and Pietro, caught off balance, landed with a hard thump at the base of the wall. "Argh, are you ~CRAZY~ Pryde!" Pietro sputtered. Kitty's hand flew to her mouth to cover a grin, as ]the blistering tension that had suffused the room disappeared at the comical sight in front of her.  
  
"Oh my god, are you okay?" Kitty asked anxiously, moving closer and fighting hard to keep the laughter from escaping. But her eyes betrayed her as Pietro lifted his silver head and stared in annoyance at her.  
  
"Are you ~laughing~ at me?"  
  
Kitty opened her mouth to issue a swift denial but never got the chance as suddenly a loud creak sounded. Kitty's eyes flew upwards in shock as a bolt popped off, and the immense shelf lost its support. It was going to fall, Kitty thought stunned. Right on her.  
  
**** stupid cliffie, I know hehe..but I couldn't resist. Review please! 


	41. Indecent exposure

NOTE: oh my god.I can't believe it's been a month since I've updated. I'm guilty.I don't know what's wrong with me. But I think Organic Chem is sucking all my creative juices out, so if these chapters majorly suck, you guys know who to blame. I can't promise much, but I promise to update more regularly, basically this past month was Midterm Month...or what we college students like to call Kiss Sleep Goodbye Month..add to the fact that I have the most obnoxious assortment of braindead frat boys living next door to me, and you can see why I couldn't seem to finish the chapters. Sigh..well, the good news is, this story is slowly coming to a close. I think there will be only about 5 or 6 chapters left, sniff..I promise to do the ending justice, seeing as how I've made you all wait for so long! Anyway, thanks to everyone who was SO patient and wonderful, you guys are the best. Please review even though I don't deserve it! Thanks!  
  
Another thrilling day of school finished, Rogue thought sourly as she put her books into her backpack. Her literature teacher Miss Andrews had asked her to stay afterwards and ask her about the "disturbing" nature of the poems she'd written last week. And after spending about ten minutes convincing the bubbly well-intentioned teacher that she ~wasn't~ suicidal, just angry, it had already been 3:15. No doubt, Kitty and all the others had tired of waiting for her, leaving her without a ride.  
  
Great, Rogue thought, hoisting her heavy backpack onto her shoulders. Well, it was just as well that she had to walk home, it would give her some time to think. Think about why a guy she hardly knew anything about, and who annoyed her far more than anyone she'd ever met, continued to invade her thoughts. He hadn't been in French that morning, and Rogue briefly wondered if he had gone off on his motorcycle. Maybe he'd went to have lunch at the same diner..Maybe he was even having lunch with that waitress April. Rogue nearly choked on her gum when she realized with a start that she had actually been so absent minded that she'd wandered into the parking lot. A strange pang of disappointment hit her as she viewed the empty spaces. This is pathetic, you're checking to see if his bike is still there, an annoying voice in her head said. Rogue scowled. "Ah could care less where he is. With any luck, he's eloped with that ditz of a waitress and they're in Vegas right now," Rogue muttered out loud.  
  
The sound of an engine turning off made Rogue's head jerk up quickly. Scott's cherry red convertible crept carefully into a space, and the leader of the X-men got out. Rogue's mouth fell open as Scott smiled at her.  
  
It was a few seconds before she could speak again. "Uh..Scott, what are you doing here? Ah thought you an' the others would've left by now," Rogue said slowly. Scott shrugged.  
  
"I dropped them off at the institute. And it's too hot for you to walk home so I thought I'd come back," Scott explained, and he grinned suddenly at her. Rogue just stared at him, the twilight zone feeling from last night enveloping her again. It was rare to see Scott grin like that, and even rarer for him to grin at ~her~. Usually, the only thing that makes him that happy is Jean winning another MVP award or Logan assigning another Danger Room session, Rogue thought wryly, still staring at the convertible in silence.  
  
"Uh, well.that.that's um, really nice of you, Scott," Rogue said, stumbling over her words. Great. My crush is giving me a ride home and it's just the two of us, and ah'm stuttering, Rogue thought wincing as she slid into the passenger seat. Nervousness hit her as soon as Scott began driving. Silence. Crickets chirped somewhere. Say something, Rogue yelled silently at herself. "Um.I don't think I've ever been in the front seat before," Rogue ventured, and instantly cursed herself. Brilliant Rogue, just brilliant. You're really blowing him away with your witty conversation, Rogue thought exasperated, leaning back into the soft leather interior.  
  
But Scott favored her with a genuine smile. "Well, maybe you'll see it more often now. I don't think we've really spent enough time together," Scott said, looking at her with a sideways glance.  
  
"What?" Rogue asked, knowing she must look incredulous. And how could she be anything but? The boy she'd been so convinced was out of her league was finally..~finally~ noticing her. And it seemed to have happened overnight. So why wasn't she taking advantage of it? She ~still~ didn't have a date for the Turn Around Prom. This opportunity will whiz right past you if you don't do something fast, Rogue chided herself. But the words would not come out, because try as she might, her thoughts were occupied elsewhere.  
  
"So I was wondering what you do after school..I mean, besides the Danger Room, what do you do?" Scott asked, flashing her yet another questioning look. He was actually interested, Rogue marveled.  
  
"I.I listen to music, or I do homework. What do you do?" Rogue asked him politely, while brushing away a stray auburn curl that fell over her eyes.  
  
"Well, I do homework too, or I hang out with Jean..I haven't done much of that lately though," Scott muttered, but gave Rogue an encouraging smile as if trying to convince her that Jean was the last thing on his mind. It would've been sweet had it been the truth, Rogue thought wryly as she observed Scott's eyes fall on one of Jean's forgotten scrunchies thrown near her feet.  
  
By the time they had gotten to the institute, Rogue was puzzled at how relieved she was to get out of the car. Scott had been attentive and had given her all the encouragement anyone would need to ask him to prom. But she hadn't done it. Hadn't even tried to steer the conversation in the right direction. This time it's totally your fault if you wind up staying at home, Rogue scolded herself as she followed Scott in past the two thick oak doors.  
  
Jean was walking down the stairs at that precise moment and did a double take when she saw them. She greeted Rogue in her usual friendly manner but a hesitant smile hovered on her lips when Scott crossed in front of her. "Um.Scott, can I talk to you." Scott stopped reluctantly for a second, and after a second, gazed coolly at Jean.  
  
"Actually, I'm busy. Sorry," Scott said briefly. The smile dropped off of Jean's face instantly and Rogue looked down, feeling unbelievably overwhelmed. Scott was passing up a chance to be with Jean..for her? She couldn't believe it. "Come on, Rogue. I wanna ask you something," Scott said smoothly. "Maybe we'll talk later, Jean."  
  
"Only if you think you can spare the time, oh Great One," Jean said angrily, and brushed past him, her eyes flashing. Scott stared after her perturbed, but turned to Rogue after a few seconds, and smiled.  
  
"Um..what'd you need to talk to me about, Scott?" Rogue asked self- consciously, following him upstairs.  
  
Scott ran a hand through his neatly trimmed hair, looking a little uneasy but determined. He opened his mouth once, but he closed it abruptly, and began tapping his foot. Rogue watched him in bewilderment. "I just-, I wanted to ask you-," Scott began in a rush, but stopped when Remy suddenly strode out into the hallway, wearing only a pair of jeans, no shirt, and wet hair; evidence of a very recent shower.  
  
It was odd how Remy's presence seemed to fill the entire room. He stood a few inches over even Scott as he gave them both an all-knowing smirk. "Don't mind me, Remy jus' need t'borrow a towel." Rogue was finding it hard to force the oxygen into her lungs. For a few seconds, both her and Scott could only gape as the tall Cajun slid between them and opened up the linen closet.  
  
Scott recovered first. "Uh.well, as I was saying..Rogue, do you maybe- ," Scott paused again, and frowned pointedly at Remy, as if waiting for him to leave before he continued. Rogue bit her lip with irritation, and narrowed her green eyes at Remy, signaling him to leave. But Remy flashed her an amused glance, and made no motion to go anywhere. Rogue gritted her teeth. At this rate, she'd never get to hear what Scott wanted to tell her!  
  
"What's wrong, can't find a towel?" Scott asked tersely.  
  
"Mmm, can't seem to find the ~right~ towel," Remy responded casually, and made a big show of going through the entire cabinet. Slowly. Towel by towel. Scott crossed his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Well, let me help you!" Rogue retorted, losing her patience and threw a large green beach towel at him. Remy caught it deftly with one hand, and grinned at the way Rogue's cheeks began flushing brightly. Stop it, Rogue yelled at herself, hating how her eyes kept drifting over his chest as if they had a mind of their own.  
  
"Why, thank you chere. Dis seems to be the right one after all," Remy quipped.  
  
"Wonderful, so I guess that means you can go back to your hovel," Rogue said impatiently. Remy merely smiled enigmatically and began unfolding the towel.  
  
"What do you think you're doing?" Scott demanded, looking irritated by the Cajun's presence.  
  
"Calm down homme, I'm jus' drying off," Remy replied smoothly, and with deliberate slowness draped the towel around his broad shoulders. Rogue felt her face flame with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.  
  
"You can't do that here in the hallway," Scott said sternly to Remy, frowning as he glanced at Rogue, who now had her head buried in her hands with frustration.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because-because it's ~indecent~, that's why!" Rogue snapped.  
  
"Didn't know you were looking, chere. Might have put on more of a show," Remy teased huskily. Rogue cast a mortified glance at Scott who looked both embarrassed and irritated.  
  
"I think I'll talk to you later, Rogue," Scott said finally, and stalked off with one final suspicious glare at Remy.  
  
Rogue watched Scott go helplessly and then whirled back to face Remy. "Well, thank you! I hope you're happy!" Rogue said, throwing up her hands.  
  
Remy just gazed at her innocently. "Why, p'tite, I don' know what you mean. I was jus' goin' 'bout my own business-,"  
  
"That's bull and you know it!" Rogue said hotly, cutting him off. "Thanks to you, Scott nevah got around to telling me what he wanted to. It could have been something important."  
  
"Mmm, dat is a shame," Remy said seriously, but the laughter in his gleaming scarlet eyes gave him away. Rogue glowered openly at him.  
  
"Why don't you put something on before you traumatize anyone else," Rogue muttered.  
  
"Does it bother you?" Remy asked her, one eyebrow arched. Rogue would've died before she admitted that she was finding it hard to look away, or even breathe. He was potent, Rogue thought, shivering.  
  
"Please, ah'm just concerned about the welfare of those unfortunate to look at that-, that-," Rogue paused, catching herself before she let the words "sculpted rippling chest" slip out.  
  
"That?" Remy prompted with amusement apparent in every feature of his face.  
  
"Eyesore," Rogue finished triumphantly, but if Remy was aware of how badly she was lying he didn't let on but merely smiled at her.  
  
"Well, chere, y'got a point dere. I don' wan't anyone but you to see dis "eyesore," Remy said, winking at her. Rogue felt a warm, burning flush heat her neck and face.  
  
"Dream on, Cajun."  
  
"I think I will, p'tite," Remy whispered softly, and reached out one index finger to tuck a stray auburn curl behind her ear, before disappearing back into his room.  
  
Rogue stared after him, her emotions once again in a mess. "What is he doin' to me?" Rogue whispered to herself, and retreated down the hallway slowly. 


	42. telepathic insight

NOTE: Ah.finally moving the jubilee/bobby romance along, everyone can breathe a sigh of relief. Hehe. Anyway, please review!  
  
Jubilee brushed her long black hair back until it fell straight and silky past her shoulders. Her stomach grumbled slightly, and she suddenly realized that she had skipped lunch. "Damned if I have to fight in the Danger Room on an empty stomach," Jubilee mumbled and wandered into the institute's sprawling kitchen to investigate the contents of the well- stocked fridge. A hot fudge sundae, that's what I need, Jubilee thought, looking around in the freezer for the ice-cream.  
  
A sound behind her caused Jubilee to jump and whirl around. To her relief it wasn't Bobby, but rather Jean who walked in, looking decidedly irritated. Jubilee fished out the carton of rocky road, and even in her bleak mood, fought a grin as Jean brusquely grabbed the carton of vanilla ice cream. Seeing her smirk, Jean gave her a look.  
  
"What? Why are you staring at me like that?" Jean demanded, practically stabbing her spoon into the carton.  
  
Jubilee shrugged. "It's just I don't think I've ever seen you eat ice- cream right out of the carton like that. Scott must have really messed up." Jean bristled immediately.  
  
"What makes you think this had anything to do with that arrogant impressionable little-," Jean flushed, at Jubilee's shocked expression. "Okay, maybe I am a little angry. Scott is being so immature."  
  
"Go figure," Jubilee commented absently.  
  
"This is what happens when you have guys as friends. Things get so complicated," Jean said, sighing deeply.  
  
"You're telling me," Jubilee muttered, taking another bite of ice- cream. Jean instantly picked up on her tone, and her eyes narrowed with concern. Jubilee looked up and gulped. Uh oh, Jean has that concerned- telepath look, Jubilee thought groaning inwardly as Jean stepped closer.  
  
"You know, you and Bobby don't seem to be hanging out much together lately," Jean noted, scrutinizing Jubilee's face for a reaction.  
  
"We've both been really..uh.busy," Jubilee said, fighting to keep her face neutral.  
  
Jean frowned. "Well, if you get a chance, you should talk to Bobby. He's been acting really weird, and this morning he gave Duncan a black eye!"  
  
Jubilee choked on a bit of marshmallow, and Jean used kinesis to bring water to her. After downing a glass, the shock drained the color out of Jubilee's face. "What.what do you mean? Bobby wouldn't do something like that!" Jubilee argued, her spoon suspended in midair.  
  
"They got into a fight this morning, and Bobby admitted to starting it," Jean said firmly. The ice-cream was now feeling like a cement block in her stomach.  
  
"Did he say why?" Jubilee asked hollowly, anger and confusion flashing through her.  
  
"Duncan said it was just a big misunderstanding. He said for some reason that Bobby thought he was leading ~you~ on or something. Which is ridiculous because you and Duncan have never even-," Jean broke off, as she saw a mortified flush working up Jubilee's face.  
  
"Well, I'm full. Gotta run," Jubilee said quickly, but before she could flee Jean blocked the entrance, her green eyes narrowed with stunned surprise.  
  
"Did you date Duncan?" Jean sputtered.  
  
"Uh, ...sort of," Jubilee began nervously, trying to back away. Angry telepaths weren't the safest people to be around in her experience. Jean's mouth formed a little "O'.  
  
"What do you mean 'sort of?'" When did this happen? I can't believe it.Duncan never even ~mentioned~-," Jean was sputtering in confusion and anger. Jubilee closed her eyes briefly, still horrified that the disastrous date with Duncan had come to light. She was going to ~kill~ Bobby.  
  
"If it's any consolation, I have never had and never will have an interest in Duncan Matthews. It ~was~ a complete misunderstanding," Jubilee said tersely, brushing her hair out of her blue eyes.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me that Duncan had asked you out?" Jean demanded.  
  
"I didn't really think it was ~worth~ mentioning. He's not even my type!" Jubilee said defensively. But Jean was pacing tensely across the kitchen, her hands fisted. Damn Bobby. Damn him for putting her in this situation.  
  
"If he wasn't your type, why did you say yes?" Jean asked, crossing her arms in front of her chest.  
  
"Because.because I didn't..I don't know why anymore," Jubilee said defeated. She saw Jean's face soften a little, but her hands remained clenched.  
  
"It's not your fault," Jean said after a long moment, sighing. "Maybe Duncan misread things." Then she lifted her head and gave Jubilee a speculative look. "You know, Bobby fought him on your behalf. He thought Duncan had broken your heart or something."  
  
Jubilee let out a dry, pained laugh. "Ha, as if that's possible. Duncan is too dumb to even-.oh oops. Sorry, Jean," Jubilee began quickly, catching herself but Jean just shook her head slightly.  
  
"No, it's okay. I guess Duncan is kind of...slow," Jean said delicately, pursing her lips. Jubilee laughed and Jean joined in.  
  
"Understatement of the year."  
  
"Yeah, I guess maybe..I don't know. Duncan so simple it was almost appealing, you know? But he's a jerk, and I should've known he'd do something like this. It's just, I've been so busy with everything," Jean trailed off, looking lost in thought.  
  
Jubilee took this as her cue to leave. But just as she left to exist, Jean gave her a small smile. "I think you ought to talk to Bobby. He cares about you."  
  
Jubilee stiffened. "Lately he hasn't been caring about anyone but himself, or Samantha. And today's fight was just a misunderstanding, like you said. It didn't mean anything," Jubilee said fiercely.  
  
But Jean's raised eyebrow caused Jubilee's cheeks to flush. She didn't dare read more into Bobby's actions this morning as anything but one friend sticking up for another. But maybe Jean was right. Maybe it was finally time for her to talk to him. 


	43. unsaid

NOTE: As an apology for the late update, here's Kietro fluff (way more than I usually do.cringe hehe) Please tell me if this chapter sucked because honestly I was sleep deprived when I wrote it. I love reviews so please take a minute to do it! Thanks.  
  
Pietro reacted in a split second, jerked his feet upward and threw himself forward to shield Kitty from the shelf. The momentum threw them both hard a few feet away, and for the next few minutes the crashing of the shelf was all that could be heard. Pietro closed his eyes, and threw his arm over Kitty. After a few seconds, Pietro removed his arm cautiously and looked downwards, his face softening at the sight before him. Kitty still had her eyes shut tightly, her silky brown hair spilling across her neck.  
  
Pietro stared at her, feeling a strange tightening in his throat. She was so.so..real. Her eyelids fluttered and he found it even harder to swallow. What was happening to him? Pietro took a deep breath to clear his thoughts, and when he looked again, Kitty was staring at him with one eyebrow raised in speculation.  
  
"Are you okay?" Pietro managed to get out, after a moment of silence. Kitty bit her lip and grinned.  
  
"I think the real question is, are ~you~ okay?" Kitty asked, looking as if she were fighting a laugh.  
  
"Of course I'm fine," Pietro said quickly with forced arrogance, not sure whether to be flattered or offended by her concern. He could take care of himself. "The shelf fell right on you, I mean, -,"  
  
"It phased through me, and since you were touching me, it must have phased through you too," Kitty explained, with a smirk. Pietro reddened, feeling foolish. Here he'd thought he'd protected ~her~ when it had really been the other way around. "But thanks all the same," Kitty added quietly, looking up at him. Pietro felt the corners of his mouth lift up.  
  
"I appreciate you trying to salvage my precious male ego," Pietro said wryly, and shared a laugh with Kitty.  
  
"My pleasure," Kitty quipped back, taking Pietro's hand is he helped her up. The smile slipped off her face suddenly as she glanced behind him, mouth agape. "Oh..no."  
  
"What?" Pietro asked, instantly on alert. He turned around and then immediately wished he hadn't. The shelf had indeed been smashed to pieces but the mess only started there. The formerly neatly stacked pies were now unrecognizable. Some of the pie filling had smeared the walls, while the soft crust formed a crusty layer on the tile floor of the kitchen. Pietro exchanged a horrified glance with Kitty.  
  
"Jean.is .going to ~kill~ us," Kitty whispered, aghast.  
  
"Let's not panic," Pietro tried to say calmly, but the thought of a furious telepath trying to kill him was more than a little disturbing.  
  
"How can we NOT panic!" Kitty asked, her voice rising. "The Carnival is in 4 days, and it took Jean-Miss-Baking-Extraordinaire Grey three weeks to bake all those pies! And now they're ruined."  
  
"Well..maybe they're not totally.ruined," Pietro trailed off, as Kitty picked up a demolished pie that promptly crumbled in her hand.  
  
"We're doomed," Kitty moaned, burying her face in her hands.  
  
"No, we're not. I can clean this place up in seconds. You have a mop and some paper towels?" Pietro inquired briefly. Kitty lifted her head briefly.  
  
"They're in the cabinet. Do you want some-," Kitty began slowly, but Pietro had already galvanized into action. He ripped off large squares of paper towel, wet them quickly and zipped around the room wiping and scrubbing. In seconds the walls were clean. Next he set to the floors, twisting the mop expertly in his hands, flashing back and forth from the sink to wring it out. In less than a minute, the splintered wood remnants of the shelf were piled neatly in the large trash, and the room was literally sparkling. Pietro leaned on the mop when he was done, his blue eyes twinkling with amusement at Kitty's shocked countenance. She really was too adorable, Pietro thought absently.  
  
"Surprised?" Pietro inquired, quietly.  
  
"Yeah," Kitty said slowly after a moment, tentative smile lighting up her face. "Never took you for the house-keeping type."  
  
"With the pigs I live with, I have to be. Besides, I think everyone has their hidden talents," Pietro replied with a smile.  
  
"So, cleaning is your hidden talent, I take it?" Kitty asked, a teasing note in her voice.  
  
"One of them anyway," Pietro said, smirking. Kitty rolled her eyes, and a comfortable silence settled between them. I enjoy being with her, Pietro realized with a surprised jolt. Kitty was as relaxed as he was, and behind her rational, calm exterior was someone who was funny and strangely endearing. He was starting to see what Lance had been attracted by in the petite brunette. Pietro blinked when he realized he'd been staring at Kitty for far longer than he should have been. This is stupid, Pietro said furious with himself, I'm not the kind of guy who goes for girls like Kitty. But Siren was a blurry, far-away image in his mind, her red hair turning suddenly to a rich chocolate brown..  
  
"Pietro..PIETRO!" Kitty said, waving a hand in front of his face.  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"I was just asking you what we're going to do about the pies?" Kitty repeated with an anxious look on her face.  
  
"Oh.well, can't we buy some more?" Pietro suggested, forcing himself to focus.  
  
"Do you have ANY idea how much it costs to cater 50 pies, with 3 days notice?!"  
  
"Okay, sorry, sheesh. I suppose the pies will just have to be baked from scratch. You ~do~ know how to cook, right?" Pietro asked dismissively. Silence. "Right?" Pietro repeated, a feeling very akin to panic rising when Kitty stared up at him with a rueful look on her face.  
  
"Well..not exactly," Kitty admitted reluctantly.  
  
"So, that's a 'no," Pietro said disbelievingly.  
  
"I can learn how, it doesn't look that hard," Kitty countered.  
  
"Kitty, there is no way you can turn into Julia frickin' Child in three days," Pietro said exasperated, but despite himself felt a grin tug at his mouth at the predictable spark coming into her eyes.  
  
"Who says ~I'm~ making them all by myself. You're helping," Kitty informed, eyes flashing.  
  
"No I'm not," Pietro said, fighting a laugh.  
  
"Yes.You. Are." Kitty said, punctuating each word by jabbing him in the chest with a finger.  
  
"Alright, no need to get violent. I'll make half the pies, and you can make the other half. That's fair, right?" Pietro asked, cocking one eyebrow at her.  
  
"I suppose," Kitty said grudgingly.  
  
"Good," Pietro said softly, and a kind of gentle silence prevailed. Kitty fiddled with her shirt and looked up to find Pietro gazing down at her. Both made no move to turn away. Pietro was finding it hard to swallow again.  
  
The shrill noise of the phone ringing shook them both out of their entrancement. Kitty looked away first, and picked up the phone, wrapping the extension cord around her long fingers. "Hello...oh, hey Lance."  
  
A stinging feeling of disappointment hit Pietro, and he forced himself to lower his eyes. He pretended to examine the walls for any excess residue as Kitty continued her conversation with his roommate, the Brainless Wonder himself. He could only imagine what lies he must be feeding her, and it infuriated him.  
  
When Kitty finally hung up, her face was flushed a delicate pink. "Lance wanted to know if I wanted to hang out with him at the Carnival."  
  
Pietro felt sick. The bastard had a girlfriend already, what was he trying to do? The thought of Kitty being cheated around on and hurt worse than she'd already been hurt was making his fists clench. But what could he do? This was the plan he'd constructed. "What'd you say?" Pietro said gruffly, keeping his simmering blue eyes lowered to hide his emotions.  
  
"That I'd be too busy with my boyfriend and I probably wouldn't have time," Kitty replied, an impish grin lighting her face. Pietro couldn't keep the smile that sprung to his lips.  
  
"Well, I think you're catching on pretty quick Pryde," Pietro said, the teasing arrogance back in his voice, as he relaxed.  
  
"And to think I was so sure your plan would never work. Well, I guess miracles can happen," Kitty teased back smartly. But for all the lighthearted, friendly banter, a certain tension strung tightly between them. And Pietro wasn't about to head into that territory. Luckily, at that moment, the noise of mutants entering the mansion sounded downstairs, alerting Pietro to the fact that he'd better disappear fast.  
  
"That's my exit cue. Try not to burn the place down when you make the pies, okay?" Pietro threw behind him, smirking.  
  
Kitty scowled at him. Good, she was irritated with him, the way she should be, Pietro thought firmly. Not staring at him with that tentative smile or those laughing eyes..  
  
"I'm not planning on burning anything, thank you very much," Kitty retorted.  
  
"We'll see.," Pietro replied smoothly. But he paused at the doorway a second. "Oh, and Kitty?"  
  
"Yeah?" Kitty asked swiftly.  
  
"Call me if you need...anything."  
  
"I will," Kitty said slowly, her voice puzzled. And with that Pietro left in a flash, not wanting to look behind him, for if he did, it would reinforce all the strange feelings he shouldn't but somehow couldn't help having. 


	44. devil of a Cajun

NOTE: Okay, before you get ready to pelt me with those rotten vegetables you guys have probably been storing for the last two months I've been absent, I'd like to offer my sincerest apology. These two months have been crazy, and be assured that the punishment for my neglecting this story is I have to retake O. Chem 1 because my bastard of a professor found out he was getting fired and failed 2/3rds of the class..I kid you not. But anyway, I'm trying to recuperate from the trauma of this semester by watching cheesy Christmas movies and wiping virus after virus off my laptop. You see, I'd finished the chapters 2 weeks ago but since I'm at home, it's near impossible to get Internet time...blah blah blah. Anyway, much love goes out to my reviewers, you guys are awesome. Thanks again for everything, and hopefully I can finish this story with about 2 more updates! Here we go...:)  
  
Scott was driving her crazy. It seemed everywhere she went, he was there. As she came out of class, in the dining hall, he was there, ready to walk her upstairs to her room. At first, it had been incredibly flattering. Even someone as unused to this much attention from the opposite sex could revel in the fact that she was being admired by someone who had been previously oblivious to her existence. ..But it was getting on her nerves...especially since just as she would ease into a semi-normal conversation with Scott, Remy would be turn up inevitably, his scarlet eyes amused and mocking her attempts to flirt. How infuriating, Rogue scowled.  
  
And now Jean the previously sweet-tempered telepath, who in her opinion had lately been growing more and more crazed, was getting in the habit of shooting her dirty looks. Wonderful, just what she needed. Rogue, shooting a furtive glance over her shoulder, ducked into the library. I can't believe I'm actually hiding from Scott, Rogue thought, shaking out her silky brown hair. No, correction, she wasn't hiding..she was just taking some time for herself. As wonderful all the attention from Scott was, Rogue was still fiercely independent and intended to keep it that way, regardless of the seemingly constant presence of a prospective boyfriend.  
  
Even the thought of ~dating~ Scott caused a fresh flood of confusing feelings to rise inside her. His intentions weren't exactly clear, and the way he inevitably ended up slipping Jean's name into every conversation they had didn't exactly bode well for a future relationship...but why else would he be hanging around her all the time? Rogue was so preoccupied with these thoughts that she didn't realize she had just walked into something very warm and firm.  
  
Looking up, she met the laughing eyes of Remy. Wonderful. He was just about the last person she wanted to see, next to Scott. Given the completely bizarre emotions he stirred in her, the less she saw of the smooth Cajun the better. Of course she ~would~ run into him now..  
  
"We got t'stop runnin' into each other like dis, cherie," Remy said softly, steadying her, as Rogue's knees grew mysteriously weak.  
  
"If it were up to me, I wouldn't run into you at all," Rogue shot back, wondering why there was no sting behind her words anymore. The smile hovering on Remy's lips did not falter. Damn him. Why didn't he just leave her alone? Rogue thought, her face growing hot. He confused her with his persistence. Nobody had ever expressed such a deep interest in her.  
  
"Dat hurts me, p'tite," Remy said, putting a hand over his heart in a wounded fashion. Rogue fought valiantly to keep the grin off of her face. "So, where's your shadow?"  
  
"What?" Rogue asked confused, but her green eyes sharpened with indignation at his knowing smirk. "If you mean Scott, I don't see why you'd ask me. I have no idea," Rogue said stiffly, although she knew perfectly well Scott was waiting for her in the hall outside the library.  
  
"Mhmm, well, I think I can be of some help. Remy thinks he saw him outside a little while ago, looking for you chere," Remy said smoothly. "I can go 'n get him for you..unless, of course, you don' ~want~ t'see him.." Remy said knowingly, letting his voice trail off. Rogue's face burned.  
  
"Of course I want to see him," Rogue snapped, gritting her teeth. She'd die before she admitted that lately, being in Scott's company ~all the time~ wasn't having the desired effect on her.  
  
"Well then what are we wasting time here for cherie? Go an' see your prince," Remy said, his voice ringing with hidden mockery. And before she could retort, Remy took her arm and geared her outside where Scott was.  
  
Scott's eyes narrowed at the arm firmly around Rogue shoulders. Remy deliberately tightened his hold, seemingly oblivious to her growing irritation with the situation. "Rogue where were you? I was waiting to see if you wanted to get lunch," Scott said, readjusting his shades in a way Rogue no longer found appealing for some reason.  
  
"She was in the library, hidi-," Remy began in a bemused voice.  
  
"LOOKING, um.for you," Rogue stammered, cutting Remy off furiously. She ~liked~ Scott, and the sooner she was out of Remy LeBeau's company, the better!  
  
"I see, and I'm guessing you ran into ~him~ there," Scott said, a note of disapproval ringing in his voice. It was obvious to Rogue that Remy's devil-may-care personality was grating on the responsible leader's nerves, and the feeling was completely mutual judging from the narrowing of Remy's eyes.  
  
"I was jus' keeping da chere company, dat okay with you?" Remy quipped, but there was an edge of mockery to his words.  
  
"Of course, Rogue can hang out with whoever she wants," Scott said stiffly. "Speaking of which, do you want to go and get lunch?" Scott asked, turning his attention back to Rogue who had been watching the exchange with baffled confusion.  
  
"Um, well, I-," Rogue began, flustered for a second. It wasn't that she didn't ~want~ to spend time with Scott.it was just..she didn't know. All she needed right now was some time to sort out her feelings, and try to get herself to stop thinking about the one guy she absolutely ~shouldn't~ be thinking about. "I.uh.I really should be decorating for the Carnival. I mean, it's tomorrow."  
  
"Well I'm sure LeBeau can take care of it, right?" Scott said in a challenging voice. "Or do you really need Rogue there?" Rogue bristled at his presumptuous tone, and had to tell herself that Scott didn't mean it the way it sounded.  
  
"Don' matter one way or another t'me. It's up t'Rogue," Remy said coolly, his scarlet eyes flickering over her. Rogue was stung by his words. Was he trying to make her choose? He doesn't care, he just said so, Rogue thought bitterly. She sneaked a look at his imposing profile, looking for a sign. If he could just give her the smallest indication that he.. but Remy's expression was hooded, unreadable, and utterly closed off. Rogue bit her lip, finding it hard to swallow.  
  
"Ah'd love to go to lunch with you," Rogue told Scott, too brightly, though her heart was clenching painfully. Scott flashed a smile at her that was faintly triumphant in nature and took her arm.  
  
"Don' have too much fun you two," Remy called after them smoothly. Rogue forced herself to calm the angry retorts that fought to rose to her lips at his glib remark. Remy just smirked at the both of them, his eyes clearly communicating to her that her afternoon with Scott would never compare with the carefree, thrilling time she'd spent with him on his bike that day. And the worst thing was, as Rogue turned her back to him defiantly, she knew he was right. 


	45. truth is out

NOTE: ah, the jubes/bobby saga continues..review please!  
  
Jubilee paused nervously outside of Bobby's room, her heart pounding furiously. This was it. She was going to have a serious talk with her best friend, and no matter what, she would resist the urge to run away. Before she could twist the doorknob, the door swung open suddenly revealing Bobby. Instantly, Jubilee's mouth grew dry. "I..uh.um, need to talk to you." Bobby only nodded stiffly, and held the door open. She walked in cautiously, wondering painfully when things had gotten so.formal between them. It was her fault, she knew. If only she had told him the truth from the start..  
  
Jubilee swallowed back a wave of regret determinedly. Bobby sat down on the bed, his blonde hair falling adorably into his deep blue eyes. Jubilee stood awkwardly, twisting her shirt, wondering how to begin. Bobby was being strangely quiet, and the silence wasn't helping her formulate the correct words to say what had been plaguing her for so many weeks. But he spoke before she did.  
  
"When were you planning on telling me?" Bobby spoke quietly, but there was anger in his words. Jubilee gaped at him. He couldn't possibly.know..could he? Had he figured it out by himself from her miserable countenance?  
  
"I.wasn't," Jubilee said in a choked whisper. Her words seem to incense him.  
  
"I'm glad you think so highly of me that I wouldn't be able to figure it out eventually. Tell me, when did you get so good at lying?" Bobby said harshly, running a hand through his hair. Jubilee nearly staggered back, her blue eyes glistening. She hadn't known what to expect when her secret was finally revealed..but not this hostility. Was he that repulsed by her feelings for him? The thought brought tears to her eyes.  
  
"I thought it would be the best thing.for you," Jubilee defended herself.  
  
"Who are ~you~ to decide what's best for me, when you keep lying to everyone, including yourself!" Bobby exploded. Jubilee's face burned hotly, hurt and anger causing tears to pool in her blue eyes. "Because of your "helpful" actions, Samantha is furious at me! She thinks because I didn't answer her letter right away, I didn't want to go with her to prom. Little did she know, I never even ~got~ the letter!"  
  
Jubilee heart nearly stopped. Oh god, he didn't know. He had been talking about her hasty disposal of Samantha's letter...a mixture of relief and anger swept over her. How ~dare~ he yell at her when she'd just saved him from being further manipulated by Samantha! "I was DOING you a favor! She was using you!" Jubilee yelled, finding that the anger had made it easier to speak.  
  
"I don't need you to interfere Jubilee!" Bobby yelled back.  
  
"Oh right, you're one to talk!" Jubilee spit out hotly. "Last time I checked, picking a fight with Duncan Matthews counted as interfering!" Bobby flushed a dark red, and they both faced each other in battle.  
  
"Well, if you had just TOLD me that you'd ditched him at the party, maybe I wouldn't have done what I did," Bobby said heatedly. Jubilee gulped down her embarrassment.  
  
"It's none of your business what happened or didn't happen at that party," Jubilee said fiercely.  
  
"The hell it isn't! But guessing at the sad state of our friendship these days, I can't say I'm surprised," Bobby said bitterly.  
  
"I'm trying to help you!" Jubilee cried out, in frustration.  
  
"Please don't. If you can't be honest with me than I really don't think I ~want~ your help!" Bobby shot back, his blue eyes pinning her. Jubilee reeled back as if slapped.  
  
"Fine, make a fool of yourself over Samantha. I don't care!" Jubilee whispered fiercely, her eyes burning with unshed tears. Bobby's eyes were as luminous as hers as he stepped forward quickly.  
  
"Jubilee, if you came over here to say something, now's the time to say it," Bobby said, his voice low. Jubilee's mind was spinning, she was unable to look away from him.  
  
"I just.I wanted you to know.,"  
  
"What are you trying to say Jubilee?" Bobby asked, his voice ringing with intensity.  
  
Choking on a sob, Jubilee raised her glittering blue eyes to meet his. "I was trying to say I love you," she managed, barely registering the way Bobby's face was draining of color, his eyes stunned.  
  
"Jubes..I," Bobby began, but he seemed robbed of words.  
  
"But now I don't think it matters anymore," Jubilee finished, her voice catching on a sob. She turned on her heel and left, heartbroken. 


	46. different sides

NOTE: Kietro is finally continued...! wooh...review please!  
  
Splat. Oh god.was that ~another~ egg? Kitty groaned as she snuck a peak at the floor. Slimy egg yolk dripped from the cupboard, mixing with the thick layer of flour covering the once-clean tile. How was she to know cooking would be so..complex? The only thing she'd learned in the last two hours from her futile attempts to cook was that she just couldn't do it. Kitty rubbed her eyes with irritation; her neck ached, her arms were covered in flour and miscellaneous ingredients, and at this point she was seriously considering robbing the downtown bakery. It was nearly 6:00 p.m., the carnival was the next morning, and she was growing desperate. Kitty shuddered when she imagined the look on Jean's face when she saw the non- existent pies.  
  
Who could she ask for help? She might have revealed her predicament to Rogue, but lately her friend had been acting weirder than usual. And Jubilee had been looking so miserable the past few weeks that Kitty didn't have the heart to force her to help in a mess she had been responsible for. Well.partly responsible anyway. The other guilty party was probably already done baking and mockingly standing next to the phone, fully expecting her to beg him for help.  
  
"Well, he can just forget about THAT!" Kitty muttered, as she looked in the cabinets for more flour. "Where is it?" Could she really have wasted all six bags of flour on the misshapen, inedible pies sitting on the window sills, evidence of her failure as a cook? "There has to be one here somewhere?" Kitty mumbled to herself, getting on her knees to peek into the last cupboard. She blinked in confusion as a bag of flour dangled in front of her face.  
  
"Looking for this?" an amused voice sounded from just above her head. Kitty nearly collided with the bag of flour being waved gently in front of her.  
  
"I would've found it if you'd given me a few more minutes," Kitty mumbled, getting to her feet quickly. Her heart beat sped up as Pietro stepped closer. Why did he have this effect on her? She waited for him to speak, but he continued to look at her with a curious expression of amusement mixed with .concern? Kitty bit her lip, and set her jaw. Pietro obviously was here to rub her lack of cooking ability in her face. "Why are you here? To laugh because you're done first?" Kitty said irritably, lifting her chin proudly. Pietro didn't respond at first, his blue eyes resting on her face, making Kitty painfully aware that she must look terrible, with flour streaked all over her. Great, and naturally he's looking GQ perfect, Kitty thought sourly. She waited for the obligatory disparaging remark about her appearance, but to her surprise Pietro gently extended a long finger and wiped the flour off her cheek. Kitty gaped at him, unconsciously putting her hand to her now burning cheeks.  
  
"No, I'd say from the looks of it you'd doing alright," Pietro said smoothly, glancing around at the row of pies on the windowsill. Kitty gulped. She recovered quickly and cleared her throat confidently.  
  
"Yes, well I am. In fact I'm doing better than alright. This is a cinch," Kitty said quickly, straightening her apron. But the disastrous state of the kitchen belied her words, causing Pietro to give her a one sided smile that sent her heart pounding dangerously again.  
  
"You don't mind then, if I try a piece? I'm starved," Pietro told her. Uh oh. Kitty nearly tripped over a chair in her haste to stop him, but Pietro had already crossed over to one of the innocently resting pies and cut a slice.  
  
"You don't really want to try that!" Kitty sputtered helplessly, as Pietro popped a large bite of the pie into his mouth. She watched humiliated as he chewed quietly for a few minutes, the expression on his face changing from confusion to a barely concealed grimace. Wordlessly she handed him a glass of water which he gulped down gratefully. Pietro put down the fork and Kitty stared at the floor in a mortified silence. This was the final straw. Why was Pietro always there to witness her when she was looking her worst and feeling her worst? Frustrated tears, the result of a long and fruitless day cooking, blinded her vision.  
  
"Hey, it wasn't that bad. See?" Pietro said gently, and he bravely cut another piece and ate it without so much as a wince, although Kitty knew the pie had been one of her worst attempts yet. After staring at him in astonishment, Kitty impulsively threw her arms around him. Pietro straightened in surprise but then folded his arms around her tightly. They stayed like that for a long time, the moment suspended by the fact that neither one wanted to pull away. Kitty felt a tear trickle down her cheek, wondering why she was more confused than ever. This felt so right, and yet it was the wrong boy for her..wasn't it? Lance..  
  
With a long shuddering breath, Kitty pulled back, and Pietro reluctantly withdrew his arms. Still warm from the embrace, she lowered her eyes. He was comforting her because they were .friends. Pietro seemed as uncomfortable as she did, and it was strange seeing the smooth silver- tongued mutant silent. "So, you want a hand?" Pietro asked after a moment.  
  
Only the remaining shreds of pride kept her from immediately accepting his offer. Luckily, Pietro seemed to understand. "I mean, I have nothing else to do and you'd be doing me a huge favor," Pietro rephrased, cocking his head at her with a smirk. Kitty sniffed and snickered reluctantly.  
  
"Well, I suppose I could let you do it, if you really want to that is," Kitty said smiling, her eyes communicating her gratitude.  
  
"Oh, I insist," Pietro quipped, and rolled up his sleeves. Kitty watched him almost tenderly as he went to work instantly, mixing the ingredients together, and making it all look effortless. Under his direction, Kitty managed to mimic his actions and finished an entire batch without any further mishap. The hours flew by as the pair worked and talked easily, the conversation carefully steered away from their respective exes as if by some silent contract between them. That was just fine with Kitty, because the less she thought of Lance, the less she had to think of why she was having so much fun with someone else. Glancing over at Pietro, Kitty wondered if he was thinking of Siren. The thought made her slightly sick. He really deserves better, Kitty thought defiantly. She smiled inwardly at her thoughts, musing over how much had changed in her views of Pietro from the first day they had, in a sense, become partners in crime.  
  
"A penny for your thoughts?" Pietro's silky voice broke through her thoughts. Kitty blushed despite herself.  
  
"Um, just thinking about the prom," Kitty responded quickly, unwilling to admit the true direction of her thoughts. Pietro nodded and gave her an unreadable look.  
  
"Guess you only have a couple days to ask Lance, hmm?"  
  
Kitty flushed again. Why did he have to say it like that? As if she was betraying him? It was what they wanted..what they had created the whole plan for! "Yeah, and I guess you only have a couple days to accept Siren as your date, right?" Kitty asked him in turn, trying to go for a lighthearted tone and failing.  
  
Pietro quirked his lips and gave her a curious glance. "Why do you say that? She hasn't even asked me yet."  
  
"Yeah, but you looked pretty close yesterday. I'm sure it's bound to happen," Kitty said with forced cheer, but she was choking on the words. He couldn't go with Siren...anyone else would be better, Kitty thought fiercely.  
  
"Well.a lot can happen between now and the prom," Pietro said cryptically. Kitty searched his face for his meaning, but his blazing blue eyes held no answer for her. Wordlessly, Pietro removed the last batch of pies from the oven and placed them to cool on the table. When he was done, his gaze returned to Kitty, the moment strung with tension and longing.  
  
"That's the last of it, so I guess I should take off," Pietro said softly, looking at her. He turned to go, and Kitty's mouth grew mysteriously parched. She was stunned with the realization that she didn't want him to leave.  
  
"Wait, um," Kitty stammered as Pietro paused at the doorway, "you can stay ..um, if.if you want to, that is," Kitty finished, her cheeks flaming as she felt his blue eyes on her face again.  
  
Pietro paused, and when he answered his voice was low. "I want to, but I shouldn't." He didn't have to explain because Kitty understood his meaning perfectly. But it didn't make it hurt any less. 


	47. Decisions,decisions

NOTE: Oh my god, I can't believe it's been 6 months....I'm horrible. Maybe it's karma that I failed my driving test today for not updating.... So here goes: I'm really really really really sorry! Please find it in your hearts to review because it's all that motivates me, honestly....and now that I'm home for the summer, I promise I will update and finish this story! This is me bowing down and begging forgiveness (  
  
Rogue practically fell out of bed at the shrill sound of Jubilee's alarm. Blinking her eyes sleepily, she stared in surprise as neither one of her comatose roommates made any move to shut it off. Not even Kitty, who made it a freakish habit to get up earlier than everyone else.....even on weekends. She must be really tired, Rogue thought, glancing wryly at Kitty who was snoring lightly face down on her pillow.  
  
"Jubilee, shut your alarm off will ya!" Rogue yelled after two minutes of the piercing alarm. Jubilee barely moved. Rogue threw a scrunchie at her and was rewarded with Jubilee glaring at her out of one eye.  
  
"What? It's a Saturday for god's sake!"  
  
"Yeah, and it's also the day of the Carnival," Rogue reminded her impatiently, and nudged Kitty. "Come on guys, Jean is waiting downstairs to give us our booth assignments."  
  
"Oh yippee, I can't wait to hear what she gave me," Jubilee grumbled, as she climbed out of bed. Rogue smiled wryly at that, thinking that a mere month ago those words would have probably would have been coming out of her mouth. But, somehow, her dislike for the popular telepath had slowly been ebbing away. Maybe they would never be friends, but Rogue knew she finally understood Jean. She can't help being such a responsible do-gooder, just like......just like Scott, Rogue realized slowly.  
  
But Scott likes me now, Rogue thought frustrated. Or did he? He certainly had been hanging around her a lot lately and pointedly ignoring Jean. But then again he'd also been throwing these weird mopey lovelorn looks at Jean when he thought Rogue wasn't watching. Rogue bit her lip, surprised at how little she cared now whether Scott really was pining away for Jean.  
  
But she didn't want to think about that right now. Rather, she wanted to get the whole Carnival over. Bobbing for apples and telling someone's fortune wasn't exactly her idea of fun. Rogue hesitated only slightly before pulling out a short black skirt paired with a scoop necked tank top and simple earrings. She left her hair shining and loose around her shoulders and completed the look with light make-up. Rogue paused, while looking at her reflection with a slight frown. "Who exactly am ah getting' all dressed up for anyway?" Rogue muttered to herself, shaking her head. It wasn't as if Scott was complimenting her right and left......not quite like Remy had anyway.  
  
Ugh, Ah can't believe I'm comparing them, Rogue thought disgusted with herself for even entertaining thoughts of someone who had made it clear he just enjoyed playing mind games with her. They're like night and day anyway, Rogue thought firmly, and some upstart Cajun is the last person ah need in my life right now. But she was still feeling incredibly guilty for leaving him with all craft work for the Carnival while she had gone out on an admittedly boring date with Scott. Bowling and afterwards a pleasant but rather bland conversation about summer vacations over a milkshake. It was nice, Rogue thought adamantly, guilty at how unfair she was being to Scott. So what if it wasn't like cruising around on the back of a motorcycle..... "Like ah want to ride on that death machine again," Rogue muttered again, but her breath caught when she remembered how exhilarating it had been.....  
  
Skipping downstairs, Rogue was surprised to see Scott and Jean in the main hall, each standing uncomfortably. They looked visibly relieved to see her, although Jean's eyes cooled slightly. God who would've thought Jean Grey would ever be jealous of me, Rogue marveled, wierded out by the whole situation.  
  
"Hey Rogue, ready to go?" Scott said with forced brightness, followed by a glance at Jean's tightening face.  
  
"Um....yeah, I guess. What booth am I running, Jean?....Jean?" Rogue repeated, waving a hand in front of Jean who was staring witheringly at Scott. At the sound of her name called, Jean focused immediately and glanced down at her clipboard.  
  
"Fortune telling."  
  
Before Rogue could protest, a husky laugh sounded behind her. "Sounds like just the thing for you, chere."  
  
Trying to ignore the hitch in her heart at his presence, Rogue mustered up a half-hearted glare for Remy. "Real funny, I'm in stitches," Rogue said sarcastically, hating the flush that had already begun working its way up her neck. "What are you here for anyway, besides making fun of me?"  
  
"Remy's volunteered to be in charge of the kissing booth," Jean informed her, trying to smother a laugh at the mutinous look in Rogue's eyes.  
  
"Oh really?" Rogue said through clenched teeth. Kissing booth? Ugh, the nerve of him!  
  
"Mhmm, yeah, I figured in addition to just doing some crafts, dis Cajun ought to take a more active part. Y'know, help out some of the pretty filles," Remy said innocently, but a smile tugged at his lips. Rogue looked away, feeling a tumultuous mix of indignation and longing. Why do ah even care? Rogue thought angrily.  
  
"That's nice of LeBeau, isn't it Rogue?" Scott said absently, stealing a glance at Jean again.  
  
"Oh yeah, he's a real humanitarian," Rogue snapped, flushing again at the way Remy was looking at her. Remy's eyes grew warmer and warmer, until Rogue felt as if she were burned by the intensity of his gaze. She had to look away...but she couldn't.  
  
"I can help you run the fortune telling booth," Scott interrupted helpfully.  
  
"That would be great," Rogue said firmly, choosing to ignore the mockery in Remy's eyes at Scott's suggestion.  
  
"Actually, Scott, I assigned you to help me judge the costume contest," Jean said, avoiding Scott's surprised look.  
  
"Uh..well, sorry Rogue, are you sure you can manage without my help?" Scott asked doubtfully.  
  
"She's tellin' fortunes not lifting weights, homme," Remy interjected sardonically, his words mirroring Rogue's own thoughts. How irritating that he seemed to know exactly how she was feeling, Rogue thought, biting her lip.  
  
"Well, he was just tryin' to be nice, ya ought to try it sometime," Rogue shot back.  
  
"Au contraire, cherie, I'm very nice, mebbe you jus don't notice," Remy said smoothly, running a hand through his unruly hair. The movement was so sexy that Rogue saw even prim Jean's eyes glued to the Cajun, causing a rush of jealousy to shoot through her.  
  
Scott cleared his throat. "Maybe we should go now, we don't want to be late."  
  
"No, we certainly wouldn't want that," Remy muttered, scrunching his eyebrows up in a perfect imitation of Scott. Rogue turned her laugh into a quick cough, refusing to give in to her traitorous thoughts. Scott's responsible and...nice, really really nice, Rogue repeated. And that was the problem. Nice didn't always mean he was right for her. Didn't Remy say something like that to her? Oh great, now ah'm quoting him, Rogue groaned inwardly.  
  
Scott shot Remy a thin-lipped glare but said nothing. Why didn't he ever say anything? Rogue thought, wondering why she was thinking about this now. Because he's a lot more mature than Remy is, Rogue thought. Too mature, a voice pestered her. There's no point in doin' this to yourself, Rogue thought angrily, because it was obvious that Remy was all wrong for her. He was brash, jovial, and flighty....and yet caring, honorable, and exciting at the same time. Damn him, Rogue thought, her green eyes swimming as she stared at Scott and found herself yet again thinking of Remy. Always Remy. Ah wish he'd just get out of mah head, Rogue thought and whisking a stray tear away with one glove, made to follow Scott and Jean to the car. But as she turned to leave, Remy caught her hand, and jerked it so she faced him.  
  
Before he could say anything, Rogue swallowed hard. She had to get away from the Cajun that had, in a few short weeks, made her so confused she was questioning everything. "If you have something negative to say about Scott, save it, because ah like him!" Rogue began hotly. She waited for him to say something to the contrary but Remy's trademark smirk didn't appear. The flash of hurt in the depths of his scarlet eyes disappeared before she could ponder over it.  
  
"Wasn't even gonna bother t'say it. Just go on, don' wanna keep your boyfriend waiting," Remy said smoothly, and took off in the direction of the garage after giving her a little nod.  
  
Rogue watched him go, equal parts hurt and outraged at his presumptuous behavior. "Well, ah hope you have a great time too, you jerk!" Rogue yelled after him, and furiously stomped out to Scott's car. She'd show him. Today, ah'll ask Scott to prom, Rogue vowed. It would be the perfect way to stop thinking of Remy once and for all.  
  
Don't worry, more Romy goodness in the next update! Review please! 


	48. the dunking booth

NOTE: Aaah! I don't know what to do with this couple.... I really don't. I think I'm at the point where I'm making it up as I go along, and it probably shows with the sucky writing in this chapter. Please, brilliant reviewers, any advice you can give me would be appreciated!  
  
Jubilee chewed her apple rather angrily as the cold morning air hit her face full force. She couldn't think of a single reason why she wanted to be at this dumb carnival. Everything was all wrong. Last year Bobby and her had been running around making idiots out of themselves....and this year.... "This year, I'm an idiot all by myself," Jubilee muttered, fighting back the hitch in her throat. She refused to feel sorry for herself, even though she was stuck alone, probably in charge of some lame booth.  
  
"Let me just get this over with," Jubilee said under her breath, as she walked over to wear Jean stood, looking positively military with her green clipboard and tight ponytail. Scott stood next to her, and the pair of them looked so awkward, that it managed to bring a small smirk to her face. "So...what thrilling activity am I going to helping with?"  
  
Jean shot her a disapproving look, but cleared her throat quickly. "Well....you and Bobby will be manning the "Dunk" booth."  
  
"Wait...wait a second! There are two things very wrong with that," Jubilee began sputtering. "First off, it's bad enough I even have to be here, but I'm not sitting on some flimsy plastic chair waiting for some little kid to throw a ball over my head, plunging me into freezing water. And...and SECOND, I'm not working with Bobby!"  
  
Jean looked exasperated. "Well, we need two people to run the booth, and unless you want to do all eight shifts ALONE, I suggest you learn to work with him. Besides, I thought you were best friends....you still are, right?" Jean asked again, a frown on her face. Uh oh, Jubilee groaned inwardly. Jean was getting that "concerned" look, and even Scott was leaning in curiously to hear her answer. Wonderful.  
  
"Look, I'll do it okay," Jubilee muttered, avoiding the question entirely. Maybe she could get to the booth before....  
  
"Jubilee."  
  
Her breath caught in her throat as the familiar voice of Bobby reached her ears. For some reason, she wanted to flee. She didn't want to hear what he had to say. Fighting the tears rising to her eyes, Jubilee squared her shoulders on and slipped into the crowd, trying to ignore Bobby's repeated shouts. What did she need of his inevitable pity? Pushing on, Jubilee tried to locate the dunking booth, but was so preoccupied with her thoughts, all she ended up doing was bumping into people. "Oops, excuse me," Jubilee mumbled softly, when she hit her head against someone's chest. To her irritation, they didn't move. Jubilee raised her head to meet Bobby's eyes piercing into her own. She was so stunned she couldn't even think to try and lose herself in the crowd again.  
  
Bobby took her arm and wordlessly led them through the crowd to the dunking booth. When he turned to her finally, his eyes were a whirlwind of emotion. "We're going to talk whether you want to or not. You first." Short, to the point, yup, that was Bobby all right. Jubilee just stared at him.  
  
"Me?" Jubilee managed to get out. "Why should I have to go first?"  
  
"You can't just say something like 'I love you' and then leave without an explanation," Bobby said intensely.  
  
"Oh yes I can!" Jubilee said hotly. "There is no point explaining what was doomed to begin with, especially when you've made it perfectly it was Sam you wanted!"  
  
"You didn't let me find out who I wanted, because you were never honest, Jubilee," Bobby said softly.  
  
"How could I? Did you really expect me to humiliate myself by telling you how I felt after I spent weeks hearing about your infatuation with Sam?" Jubilee asked in disbelief, trying to keep her emotions in check even with Bobby's unwavering eyes watching her.  
  
"I'm not infatuated with her! And you just presumed that I was too big of a jerk to care about your feelings! Thanks for the vote of confidence," Bobby argued back. Jubilee forced back the sadness rising in her, and masked it with anger.  
  
"You can't even figure out what a lying witch Sam is. You're so blind," Jubilee countered, hating herself for resorting to such low tactics. But the hurt inside her had lain dormant for too long. Bobby's eyes snapped fire at her, and Jubilee met his gaze angrily.  
  
"You call her a liar, and yet who was it that made up an entire story about liking Duncan of all people, and on top of that, hide a letter from the person she supposedly loves?" Bobby countered. Jubilee flushed. Why was everything turned against her?  
  
"I never intended for-," Jubilee began furiously, but she was cut off by a child's voice.  
  
"Looks like the dunking booth is officially open," Bobby said grimly, with an unreadable glance at her.  
  
"Great," Jubilee said tersely, refusing to look at him.  
  
"Ladies first," Bobby said sweetly, and Jubilee could've sworn he was silently laughing at the murderous look she threw him, as she climbed the short ladder into the seat. The child handed Bobby the ticket, and happily took aim with the red ball. "Oh, and Jubilee?" Bobby asked innocently.  
  
"WHAT?" Jubilee seethed, her eyes focusing on the child's hand.  
  
"Our talk isn't over," Bobby whispered. It was the last thing Jubilee heard before she felt the seat give way sinking her into cold water. 


	49. realization

NOTE: Yay, Kietro! Okay, I made this a bit longer for you guys! Enjoy!  
  
Kitty snuck a covert look down the hall, before grabbing the phone. It had taken some artful lying to convince Jean and Scott to leave without her. And even more lying to assure Jean that Kitty would transport the pies safely to the carnival. The newly finished pies would pass muster but Kitty was still nervous about Jean inspecting them. Sighing, Kitty dialed quickly. There were three rings before she heard the muffled voices of Lance and Pietro arguing. Then Pietro's smooth voice came over loudly, "Brotherhood Residence." Kitty smothered a smile at that.  
  
"Pietro, it's me."  
  
"Why, hello KITTY," Pietro said, putting a silky emphasis on her name, obviously to irritate Lance.  
  
"Why would she even want to talk to you?" Lance yelled.  
  
"THAT should be fairly obvious to even someone as thickheaded as you," Pietro snapped. "Now if you'll excuse me, my girlfriend's on the phone," Pietro retorted, as Lance cursed in the background.  
  
Hearing her ex-boyfriend's muffled rants on her behalf had a deja-vu effect on Kitty. "Wow, from the sound of things, it looks like the plan is really working," Kitty mused, unsure of how she felt about any of it anymore.  
  
"Yeah, looks like it. That's what you wanted, right?" Pietro asked her, his voice turning almost expressionless at her comment. Kitty bit her lip in frustration.  
  
"That-that's what we both wanted!" Kitty said, sounding defensive despite her best efforts. What was Pietro getting at? He doesn't like Lance, so obviously he doesn't want to talk about him, Kitty tried to reason in her mind. That had to be it. Letting out a shaky breath, Kitty twisted the phone cord around her index finger, waiting for him to speak.  
  
"So...was there something you needed?" Pietro asked, sounding almost bored. Kitty was surprised at the sting of hurt she felt at his tone. It was the tone he'd used with her when they'd first started the whole charade. For some reason, she had thought they had become closer in that time. Obviously I was wrong, Kitty thought, furious with herself for being so dumb. I bet he just can't wait to get to the Carnival and simper around Siren, begging her to ask him to Prom. And for some inexplicable reason it bothered her.  
  
"I-....I need a ride to the Carnival, so we can transport the pies," Kitty said succinctly.  
  
"Okay, I'll be right there," Pietro said, waiting a moment.  
  
"Fine," Kitty said stiffly, and hung up the phone. She felt like sulking for a long long time after her conversation with Pietro. The last thing she needed was to carry on the stupid farce during some dumb Carnival. When had things gotten so complicated? A few weeks ago, everything had been so clear; Lance had broken her heart and she had wanted him back desperately. "And Pietro was supposed to be my answer...." Kitty whispered to herself. He had helped her ease the heartache in his own strange way, and each week she had spent with him, the less she had thought about Lance. And now, her feelings for Lance almost seemed like a distant memory. She wasn't even sure if what she felt for Lance was love or the affection lingering from old memories.  
  
"Hey," Pietro's voice sounded softly behind her, startling Kitty out of her thoughts. The air crackled with the tension between them. "You ready to go?"  
  
"Yeah, I just need to get the pies-," Kitty said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"They're already loaded into the car," Pietro said smoothly.  
  
"Great," Kitty replied shortly, and brushed past him to walk out of the mansion to his car. The sooner she got to the carnival, the sooner she could see Lance and remind herself of why she'd gone through with the whole stupid plan. Pietro gave her a brief questioning look before getting into the driver's seat. Kitty resolutely stared out of her side of the window, but was unable to stop herself from sneaking glances over at Pietro's handsome profile. He was quiet too, and Kitty slowly mulled over how he'd changed in the past few weeks. Pietro was still confident, and charming, yet now he was calmer and just....nicer. He had started from a person she couldn't stand to someone she truly....liked, maybe even loved? No, Kitty thought desperately, I'm not in love with Pietro. The day before the Turn Around prom, and right when she was sure Lance was ready to dump Siren,.....this would be the worst time to fall for Pietro. Not that any time would be good to fall in love with him, Kitty amended hastily in her mind, feeling a burning flush heat her cheeks. Pietro chose that moment to glance over, a bemused look in his eyes.  
  
"Uh, I think the parking lot is coming up on the left side," Kitty spoke up quickly, before Pietro could say anything.  
  
After they had parked, Kitty anxiously ran around to the trunk to check on the state of the pies. They were stacked neatly, each pie wrapped carefully in tin foil...but something was wrong. "Pietro, we only cooked four batches of pies....there's six here," Kitty said, biting her lip in confusion.  
  
Pietro glanced at her, raising an eyebrow. "So? We have more to sell, we'll make more money. What's the problem?"  
  
"Well...how'd there get to be two extra batches?" Kitty insisted, pacing next to the car. Pietro watched her patiently, leaning against the side of his car. Suddenly, it hit her....Kitty whirled around to face Pietro. "Wait, when you loaded the pies into the car, you didn't put mine in...did you?"  
  
"What? What do you mean?" Pietro asked, a frown creasing his forehead.  
  
"I meant, the two batches that I made by myself.....the ones that didn't turn out so well. They were on the windowsill. You didn't take those too, did you? Well?" Kitty asked anxiously, as she watched Pietro's expression turn uneasy.  
  
"Well...maybe. I was in...kind of a rush. What's the big deal?" Pietro mumbled.  
  
"What's the big deal?" Kitty asked incredulously, throwing her hands up. "The big deal is that those pies are horrible, and now they're all mixed up with the good pies. We'll never tell them apart, unless we taste them all!"  
  
"Oh, no. No way, we're not doing that, my stomach isn't that strong," Pietro said, holding up both hands. He grinned apologetically at the glare Kitty shot him.  
  
"We're ruined. The kids at the Carnival will get violently sick, I'll probably get locked up for attempted food poisoning, and look forward to Jean reaming me out afterwards," Kitty rambled, continuing to pace.  
  
"Don't forget we'll be given fifty lashes each and forced to live out the rest of our lives underground."  
  
"This isn't funny!"  
  
"No, no, you're right. It's not," Pietro said, but Kitty had been around him to see that he trying not to laugh. But instead of making her irritated, she was perplexed to find herself grinning. She tried to turn away before he noticed, but it was too late. "Whoah, what's this? Kitty Pryde is smiling in the face of crisis? I must be rubbing off on you," Pietro teased.  
  
"Yes indeed, I'll be sure to include this momentous occasion in my diary," Kitty replied dryly.  
  
"Probably be the luckiest day of your life," Pietro joked, winking at her.  
  
"Please, god help me if that day ever comes," Kitty retorted lightly, but began giggling as Pietro struck a pose.  
  
"Am I really that bad, Kitty?" Pietro said, his voice serious all of a sudden.  
  
"No, not really," Kitty said, trying to go for a glib tone, but her voice came out shaky. Pietro looked at her, his eyes still twinkling, and she felt slightly light-headed. Maybe he really was rubbing off on her. God, was she turning into one of his groupies? Was that what happened eventually to every girl after spending prolonged amounts of time with Pietro Maximoff? I'm not every girl, Kitty told herself vehemently. I'm in it to get Lance back, and once that happens I won't have to spend time with Pietro anymore, Kitty thought resolutely, and he can go back to Siren. The thought made her ill.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the happy couple," Siren's syrupy voice interrupting her thoughts.  
  
"Speak of the devil," Kitty muttered under her breath.  
  
"It's showtime," Pietro whispered, and put his arm securely around her waist.  
  
"Are those all your pies Kitty? I thought you would've sworn off cooking since the last time," Lance asked surprised, his eyes narrowing immediately at the sight of Pietro.  
  
"You mean when she almost poisoned our home economics class with her brownies?" Siren asked derisively, laughing shrilly.  
  
"Well, I guess it was lucky they had your disgusting cheese and tofu 'super' shakes afterwards to help speed them along to the emergency room," Kitty snapped, her eyes flashing. She thought she heard Pietro snicker quietly, but was quickly distracted by Lance stepping forwards.  
  
"Now, now ladies, let's not fight," Lance said in a tone that sounded ridiculously like Mr. Rogers. Kitty fought the urge to roll her eyes, sternly telling herself that for once Lance was acting responsible. Even if his girlfriend was serially brain dead.  
  
"Leave them alone, Alvers. It's not as if they're fighting over you," Pietro remarked coolly. Kitty put a hand on his arm, sensing an imminent clash between the two roommates.  
  
"To answer your question Lance, they're not mine...they're Jean's," Kitty lied, with a quick glance at Pietro. "We're just bringing them to the Carnival."  
  
"So why do you need him? I could have helped you," Lance countered, looking wounded. Kitty flushed. What was she supposed to say to that?  
  
"Gee Lance, I didn't know you cared....especially since you dumped her," Pietro cut in icily, his blue eyes pinning Lance.  
  
"I still care about Kitty, she doesn't need a self-absorbed jerk!" Lance lashed back.  
  
"Right, which is why you're decision to dump her was best for everyone involved!" Pietro retorted.  
  
"I know this is a novel concept to the both of you, but I think I can decide what's best for me without any help!" Kitty interjected angrily.  
  
They both stared at her with surprise, completely oblivious to Siren who was turning almost purple with fury at being ignored. "If the next installment of 'Kitty and Friends' is over, I think I'll leave," Siren spat disgustedly, storming off haughtily in the direction of the carnival entrance.  
  
"God she's such a drama queen," Lance muttered. "Don't let her bother you Kitty," Lance said with a comforting smile. Kitty mustered a small smile for his benefit. Maybe Lance was finally coming to his senses... "She has a few flaws in her.....probably scars from having dated Pietro," Lance continued, with a smirk at a seething Pietro. Kitty's smile faltered. Did everything have to turn into a rivalry? Did Lance truly care about her or just about one-upping Pietro?  
  
"Please, every girlfriend of yours usually ends up running away," Pietro said archly. Kitty's stomach clenched when she saw Pietro glance after Siren's retreating form.  
  
"Look, just leave Kitty alone!" Lance yelled, the ground rumbling slightly.  
  
"What, you don't want her, but no one else can have her either?" Pietro challenged rapidly.  
  
"Kitty will always love me....you're just a stupid distraction!" Lance spit out.  
  
"Shut UP!" Kitty yelled, holding up a hand. "Both of you, just stop it!"  
  
"But Kitty-," Lance protested.  
  
"I don't want to hear it. I thought you were different, but you guys are both the same! Treating me like I'm some object to use in your infantile competition with each other!" Kitty cried, her eyes smarting with tears.  
  
"Kitty, wait-," Pietro said quietly, his eyes pleading with her.  
  
"You know, I really thought you'd changed," Kitty choked, turning to Pietro. "But I was wrong, like I was about everything else." And with that, she fled sobbing without a backward glance, left with the realization that she had gone and done what'd she'd sworn never to do; she'd fallen in love with Pietro. 


	50. gypsy premonitions

Another update....and it only took me a month and a half! Argh, I'm so sorry for the delay but atleast I'm getting better right? Okay...don't answer that. Thank you everyone for your amazing reviews, you guys rock! To tell the truth I had this chapter done almost a month ago but the delay occurred because of the Jubilee/Bobby storyline. I'm so stumped as to how to do the relationship justice without making it to cheesy and implausible. I'd appreciate you guys telling me what works and what doesn't! Again, review please!! Thanks, enjoy!  
  
What was it about fortune telling that had everybody from little kids to pimply faced thirteen year olds in a frenzy? Rogue wondered as she readjusted the gauzy violet scarf, along with the glittery bangles adorning her wrists in keeping with her gypsy look.  
  
"Well, what do you see?" a loud girl with badly applied eye shadow demanded, shoving the dime-store crystal ball closer to Rogue.  
  
"Um, you're going to marry that guy you have a crush on," Rogue lied, not even bothering to use her fake mystical gypsy voice.  
  
"But that's what you told Rachel, and she has a crush on the same guy that I do!" the girl accused. "We can't BOTH marry him!"  
  
"Yes you can, all three of you are going to move to Utah and live in a society that accepts polygamy," Rogue snapped. She exhaled slowly, as the girl stormed off. An hour of making up believable futures for preteens was making her truly irritable. And it didn't help knowing that less than thirty feet from her, Remy was at his kissing booth. The booth wasn't even officially open yet, and already there was a line of girls a mile long! Rogue thought hotly, folding her arms crossly as she watched Remy push a stool behind his booth. At that moment, he glanced over at her, but Rogue looked down immediately, refusing to make eye contact. But veiled glances at his booth revealed that he was still watching her, and for some reason it made her ridiculously happy.  
  
Suddenly she spotted a large white sign above the booth reading in dark letters, "Monsieur LeBeau's Kissing Booth: A little Taste of Heaven." Rogue huffed. "Ah can't believe he named it, of all the egotistical things to do." Probably had done it just to annoy her. Well, she didn't have to sit and watch Remy kissing hundreds of girls. Rogue stood up abruptly and closed the flaps of the canvas tent that served as her booth. She stomped back to her cushioned chair and sat down despondently, staring at the flickering flame of the candle in front of her. Ah'm not gonna feel sorry for myself, Rogue told herself firmly. Just because it'd been an hour and Scott still hadn't come over to visit, and Remy was probably about to start kissing every girl in plain sight, and she was stuck in this stupid booth didn't mean she should wallow in self-pity.  
  
Rogue heard the flaps of the tent open, but didn't care enough to see who it was. "We're closed," she said flatly, hoping the intruder would go away.  
  
"Dat's too bad, was hoping you'd tell me my future," a smooth voice that was unmistakably Remy's jerked her out of her stupor.  
  
"You're going to get your lights punched out in about five minutes," Rogue snapped.  
  
"Oh, really?" Remy's voice interjected, amused. "In five minutes? And what will we be doing in the meantime?" Remy asked suggestively.  
  
"Nothing!"  
  
"Y'sure?"  
  
The candlelight captured the flush flooding Rogue's face as Remy stepped forward, his scarlet eyes glittering in the darkness. "What are you doin' here anyway?" Rogue asked defensively. Ah can't even begin to imagine how stupid I look with these scarves, Rogue thought, glaring defiantly at Remy's stunning profile. "Shouldn't you be giving the girls a "Little Taste of Heaven?"  
  
Remy shrugged, a grin springing to his lips at Rogue's acidic tone, clearly revealing that he'd known his sign would irritate her. "Guess they'll have to wait a little. Thought I'd drop in on you, and see how you're doin'. Imagine de kids been drivin' you crazy, right cherie?"  
  
Rogue looked at him, slightly suspiciously. God, he was confusing. One minute he was making fun of her and Scott, driving her insane....and now he was trying to cheer her up? What was he trying to do? A whole lot more than Scott, her mind nagged her. "Ah'm fine, really," Rogue said stiffly, but her green eyes revealed confusion.  
  
"Wanna come for a spin with me?" Remy asked huskily.  
  
Rogue's breath hitched, but she forced herself to calm down. What she needed was to distance herself from Remy. If she went on another ride with him, she'd be lost. That night when he'd give her a chance to escape Bayville for a little while, she'd somehow fooled herself into thinking of him as her savior. But he's not, Rogue reminded herself angrily. "Sorry, but ah can't just leave my booth. Ah have responsibilities," Rogue informed him archly, trying to ignore the fact that he was getting closer and closer.  
  
Remy cast a long look around at the tent, his eyes resting on the cheap crystal ball and the red candle, both of which were failing at creating a mystic atmosphere. "Indeed. Far be it for me t'interrupt business," Remy said seriously, but his glinting eyes were laughing at her. Instead of leaving, he merely sat down in front of her, extracted a quarter from his coat pocket, and placed it on the table.  
  
"What's this? Lunch money?" Rogue asked dryly.  
  
"Mm, you're a cheap date if dat's all it takes t'feed you," Remy teased. "Tell me what y'see in my future," Remy said so seriously, that it forced a reluctant grin out of Rogue.  
  
"Fine, let me see," Rogue said grudgingly, and massaged her temples in an exaggerated fashion. "Oh, Magic Crystal Ball, what does thou see in the future of Monsieur LeBeau.....?"  
  
Remy leaned in, his lips quirking with humor as Rogue spun the crystal ball, and chanted some nonsensical verses. Rogue peered into the crystal ball, and began in a mysterious voice. "It's foggy...but I see, a carnival, and several booths. Especially this one booth that has a really stupid name," Rogue continued, trying not to laugh at the look Remy gave her.  
  
"Gee, I wonder whose booth y'speakin' of cherie," Remy said wryly.  
  
"Shhhhh, ah need concentration," Rogue intoned. She widened her eyes mockingly, and traced a line along the crystal ball. "Oh no.....I see....you've been kissed into a coma....so tragic," was all Rogue got out, before bursting into peals of laughter.  
  
"Glad you find m'death so amusing," Remy said, but his features were set in a relaxed smile, his eyes drinking in the rare sight of Rogue laughing.  
  
"Guess you'd better think twice before going back to your booth, huh?" Rogue teased. "Some girl could have mono or something and give it to you."  
  
"My thoughts exactly," Remy said, with a heart-stopping smile. "What do you say to just a small ride?"  
  
"Ah told you Remy, ah can't," Rogue said firmly, but she could feel her resolve melting quickly. The more time she spent with him, it became increasingly apparent that she had no willpower whatsoever. She was drawn to him inexplicably, as much as she hated to admit it.  
  
"I'm not talkin' bout de bike, cherie. I was thinking about taking you for a ride on dat big carousel," Remy said, smirking at the befuddled look on her face.  
  
"The Carousel?" Rogue echoed. "You mean the yellow one that goes slower than an ant with no legs and that hardly anyone wants to ride anymore?"  
  
"Dat's de one, yes," Remy replied with a grin. "What?"  
  
"Well, it doesn't exactly seem like you're type of ride. And besides, ah'm supposed to meet Scott for lunch soon," Rogue finished slowly, avoiding his eyes. But to her surprise, Remy barely blinked, smiling nonchalantly.  
  
"Just one ride, p'tite. You'll be back with plenty of time t'meet Summers," Remy assured her innocently. The former irritation that usually flashed in his eyes at the mention of Scott was missing today, leading Rogue to the depressing conclusion that he really didn't care. And he shouldn't, Rogue thought, stubbornly squelching the urge to search Remy's face for some sign to the contrary.  
  
"Ah guess it couldn't hurt," Rogue said finally, hating herself for not being able to turn down the chance to spend even a little time with Remy. He's just bein' a good friend, Rogue reminded herself. It wasn't as if he wanted her for a girlfriend, and it was a good thing he didn't, Rogue thought sternly. "After this you can get back to your kissing booth," Rogue said emptily, trying to infuse some humor into her voice.  
  
"And die of a coma," Remy quipped back, but he was looking at her concernedly.  
  
"Whoah, brace yourself for the line," Rogue joked, determined to keep things light-hearted. It would do no good for her to give an opening for Remy to knock down her defenses, and get her to admit something she wasn't ready to admit.  
  
Remy smiled at her but he shook his head slightly at her as if he were aware of her façade. Rogue determinedly deposited her ticket into the box and slid into a seat next to Remy, noting that at the moment nobody else was riding the old carousel. She was actually alone on a ride with Remy, Rogue thought, blushing against her will as she was lifted into the air.  
  
The rode in silence as the carousel plodded along, and Rogue felt herself stealing a glance at Remy, who was rummaging in his coat for something. "Here," Remy said in a low voice, handing her something.  
  
Rogue took it from him, bewildered to find herself holding a pair of gloves. Her own gloves, in fact, the ones he'd stolen from her the night in the laundry room. It had been the minute he'd promised that she'd never have to wear them around him. The memory, unbidden, brought tears to her eyes. She blinked them back quickly, as she stared down at the gloves. "Uh, thanks. I-I didn't know you'd kept them," Rogue stammered.  
  
"Figured I'd kept them longer den I should've," Remy murmured apologetically, his scarlet eyes flickering over her. Rogue nodded and realized they were at the pinnacle, and that in mere seconds, they would be making their descent. She would go back to her booth and have lunch with Scott and he would go and make girls swoon at his booth. A tear slipped down her cheek at the thought.  
  
Suddenly, she heard the ride lurched loudly, causing Rogue to sit up. "What was that?" she yelled to Remy over the grinding noise. And then it stopped abruptly. Rogue saw that they were stopped too. I knew this ride was old, but seriously, Rogue thought, this is ridiculous. A crackling sound caught Rogue's attention, and she turned around just long enough to see that the tips of Remy's fingers were glowing red before fading quickly. She followed his gaze to the control center for the ride, which was sizzling a hundred feet below them, and realized furiously why they had stopped so suddenly. "What the hell have you done Remy!" Rogue said slowly, enunciating every word, her green eyes flashing.  
  
Remy threw her a guilty look, but his eyes were dancing merrily. "Guess we're stopped cherie. Bad luck huh?" 


	51. confusion

Okay, I spent a ton of time on this chapter, and kept going round and round in circles. I know Jubilee/Bobby fans are probably banging their heads against the wall at this continuing angst thing....but I PROMISE it'll be over very very soon. Please be patient, because this is really hard for me to write, and if any of you awesome reviewers have any suggestions, tell me! Okay, here it is...dum dum dum...hehe.  
  
Bobby watched amused as Jubilee emerged from the water, her long black hair streaming behind her like some goddess. She forced a smile towards the laughing child who was walking away, but when she turned around, her midnight blue eyes were shooting daggers at him. And he'd never found anything more appealing.  
  
He offered her a towel, which she took hastily. "What are you staring at?" Jubilee asked testily.  
  
"You."  
  
"Oh," Jubilee muttered, and looked away quickly. When a few minutes passed by without Jubilee so much as glancing in his direction, Bobby realized that it was going to be up to him to start talking. And judging from her tense posture, it wasn't going to be easy.  
  
"You're awfully quiet," Bobby teased lightly.  
  
"How perceptive of you," Jubilee snapped. O-kay, Bobby thought slowly, the subtle method wasn't working. God, it never used to be this hard talking to Jubilee. He knew that if he could just get her to open up to him they could start to close the rift that had developed so rapidly between them in the past few weeks. Then finally, he could chase away the sadness he saw swimming in her blue eyes and be at peace with himself. Our friendship is too important and has gone on far too long for it to end like this, Bobby thought determinedly.  
  
"Alright fine, just tell me why you're not talking to me then," Bobby tried to reason.  
  
"And make it easy for you? Why would I do that?" Jubilee replied hotly.  
  
"You're so cute when you're mad-," Bobby couldn't resist saying, dodging a plasma blast hurled his way.  
  
"Just leave me alone, you're good at that," Jubilee said coolly. Okay, a mad Jubilee he could take, but her giving him the cold shoulder was too much. It was going to end now.  
  
"Okay, you're furious with me. I get it, Jubes. But, up until a few days ago, I had no idea something was wrong," Bobby said determinedly, spinning Jubilee so that she faced him.  
  
"That's just it, Bobby!" Jubilee burst out, her blue eyes glittering. "You had "no idea" that you were putting everything before our friendship! You had "no idea" that blowing me off five or six times a week could actually hurt my feelings! And you actually have the nerve to ask me what you could have possibly done to make me mad?"  
  
Bobby swallowed hard, his emotions flying out of control. The truth in her words hit him full force. "Jubilee-,"  
  
"But I'm not just mad at you, I'm mad because I've been deluding myself that our friendship meant something," Jubilee continued, her lips trembling slightly.  
  
"It does mean something...it means everything to me!" Bobby said passionately, a sickening feeling settling into the pit of his stomach as he saw Jubilee turn away again.  
  
"I want to believe you, but after all that's happened, I can't believe that it's true," Jubilee said, her voice dropping. Bobby felt as if he'd been punched in the stomach.  
  
"You can't mean that," Bobby said hoarsely.  
  
"And-and...I want to take back what I said. I don't love you," Jubilee continued bravely, dashing away stray tears.  
  
"I know you can't mean that," Bobby whispered, stepping closer. His heart was slamming into his chest, as he reached out a hand to stroke her cheek. He had the strangest feeling that he was experiencing something new. When she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, Bobby did the only thing that felt right, he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
But as he was inches away from her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Bobby, what on earth are you doing?" Samantha's voice demanded behind him. She couldn't have chosen a worse moment to interrupt. Bobby closed his eyes in frustration, as Jubilee practically shoved him away.  
  
"Samantha, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked, trying not to sound as irritated as he felt. After all, it wasn't her fault that she had ruined his chance to win back Jubilee's heart. Wait, Bobby thought swallowing, did I just say heart?! No, no, I want our friendship back, Bobby told himself sternly, his face burning up at his mental slip.  
  
"That's a fine way to greet you're prom date," Samantha snapped angrily.  
  
"You said 'yes'?!" Jubilee asked Bobby disgustedly, her eyes flashing with hurt.  
  
"No, no I didn't!" Bobby said desperately, looking back and forth between Jubilee and Samantha who looked like they wanted to claw each other to pieces.  
  
"Well, please don't let me stand in the way," Jubilee spit out, and made to leave.  
  
"Jubilee wait!" Bobby yelled, watching Jubilee flee, her long hair whipping behind her.  
  
"You aren't seriously going after her, are you?" Samantha said accusingly, her voice filled with disbelief.  
  
Bobby looked into the dense crowd with a mixture of desperation and a strange unfamiliar pain, and turned back to Samantha with an empty apology in his eyes. "You better believe it."  
  
"Bobby wait...what about me?" Samantha began entreatingly. "I'm sorry your little friend is upset, but doesn't our relationship count for something?" She put a hand on his arm, and looked at him with a rather pathetic expression on her face.  
  
Bobby swallowed hard. Their relationship? He realized, that to be honest, he'd never even thought of it that way. Samantha had been this rather illusive crush of his for so long that now that she was right in front of him, practically begging him to give her the time of day, he wasn't sure how to feel. Instead of the usual emotions of nervous giddiness that used to flood his mind when thinking of Samantha, now all he felt was confusion mixed with a faint twinge of guilt. Why am I feeling guilty? Bobby thought, biting his lip as he looked at Samantha. It was as if his heart wasn't free anymore, and he couldn't pretend any longer that it was. But it wasn't fair to hurt Samantha either, Bobby reasoned guiltily.  
  
"There's been a lot going on right now. I'm pretty confused," Bobby said quietly.  
  
"Well, you can start clearing up that confusion by asking me to prom," Samantha said in a flirty manner, but there was a slight edge to her voice.  
  
"That's the last thing on my mind right now," Bobby blurted out before he could stop himself. He winced when he saw Samantha's face grow red with anger.  
  
"Oh really? And what is on your mind? I should think after your dumb pal Janice lost my riddle, you'd start concentrating on what's important," Samantha spat.  
  
"Her name is Jubilee, and she's very important," Bobby said, trying to keep the anger out of his voice. This was a rather different side of Samantha he was seeing, and he didn't like it. As if she sensed his displeasure, Samantha changed tactics immediately.  
  
"Of course, dear, of course she is," Samantha said in a sugary tone. "I-I don't know what I was saying. I was just hoping you could spare some time for me. You know, the prom is really important, and I just thought you liked me," Samantha said pitifully.  
  
Bobby felt another twinge of remorse. "Of course I do, and I owe you an answer. You'll definitely get one soon, Sam. I promise," Bobby said guiltily. "But right now, I have to see Jubilee, it can't wait," Bobby said determinedly.  
  
"Oh I understand, sweetie," Samantha said understandingly, but as Bobby fled through the crowd, her eyes flashed with fury.  
  
Ooh....hehe, good, bad, ...ugly? Let me know! 


	52. moving on

"You idiot," Pietro muttered fiercely, staring desperately at the Carnival entrance where only moments earlier, Kitty had fled.  
  
"Who are you calling an idiot?" Lance snarled, clenching his fists. Pietro just looked at him in derisive amazement. Was his roommate really this dense?  
  
"We just scared Kitty away because we couldn't stop arguing for five seconds," Pietro informed him, his voice full of disgust.  
  
"What do you mean "we"? She hates your guts, Maximoff," Lance said smugly.  
  
The sad part was his imbecilic roommate was probably right. Kitty might very well want nothing to do with him. And he couldn't blame her. "Just shut up. I don't have any more time to waste with you," Pietro growled, his eyes growing flinty.  
  
"Oh, well, that's really mature of you, Pietro," Lance said mockingly.  
  
"Look, why don't you stop behaving like a moron and worry about your own girlfriend?" Pietro snapped, losing his patience. Lance's eyes narrowed.  
  
"And why don't you stop hanging around Kitty, when she obviously doesn't give a damn about you and never will," Lance taunted. His words had their desired effect on Pietro, who felt a tight clenching in his chest.  
  
"What goes on between me and Kitty is our business, and none of yours," Pietro said fiercely.  
  
"Oh, and if I decide I want her back, then I guess it makes it my business, doesn't it?" Lance said harshly. Pietro stopped in his tracks. His blue eyes pinned Lance in an unrelenting gaze.  
  
"Kitty's way too good for you. You don't deserve her," Pietro said bluntly.  
  
"And you do?" Lance laughed. "You're probably just using her."  
  
Guilt swum in Pietro's mind. It was true; he'd started the arrangement with Kitty with the intent of using her to win Siren back. But in the past few weeks, his ambition had all become blurred and complicated with his growing feelings for Kitty, until his previous intent had somehow become irrelevant. "You have no idea how I feel about Kitty. I care about her," Pietro said in a low voice.  
  
"How sweet," Lance sneered. "You were just some distraction for Kitty while she waited for me," Lance said confidently, noting smugly that Pietro's fists were now clenched with anger.  
  
"Kitty's too intelligent to ever take you back, and you're a bigger fool than you look if you think otherwise," Pietro said icily. His words apparently struck its mark because the ground suddenly rumbled beneath his feet.  
  
"Let's end it right here," Lance taunted, creating a noticeable rumble again.  
  
Pietro refused to take the bait. "Someday, you and I are going to settle this, but it won't be today, and it won't be now," Pietro began in a low voice that didn't leave room for disagreement. "I have someplace I need to be."  
  
Lance was left furiously watching as Pietro unloading the pies at lightening speed and taking off through the Carnival entrance. As he raced to the pie-selling booth, he felt a bolt of disappointment when he saw Kitty wasn't there. With a look around to make sure no one was watching, he arranged all the pies on the shelves within seconds. Where could she be? Pietro wondered, stifling the urge to race around the Carnival until he found her. The last thing he needed was another lecture by Mystique on using his powers in public.  
  
Pietro settled for pacing around the few booths circling the pie booth, with Lance's taunts resounding fresh in his mind. Usually, ignoring his roommate's bone-headed remarks was an easy task, but now it proved impossible. Arguing with Lance had been completely counter-intuitive from a logical standpoint. Lance had practically told him that he wanted Kitty back which was one of the objectives of his plan. And yet, every part of him was fighting against it. You got what you wanted, a little voice nagged him. It was true, he had wanted his plan to work. But not this well. Somehow, as time had progressed with him and Kitty both playing their roles, pretending that nothing in the nature of their adversarial relationship had changed. And it definitely had changed, Pietro acknowledged, closing his eyes.  
  
"Thinking of me?" a voice whispered in his ear. Pietro jumped, his heart leaping when for a second he thought it was Kitty. But the bright red hair of his ex-girlfriend was utterly unmistakable.  
  
"Siren," Pietro said awkwardly. It was strange. He hadn't spoken to her in weeks, and it felt more like years. He had no idea what to say to her, and he briefly wondered if he ever had. Siren, however, had no qualms taking control of the conversation.  
  
"Pietro, funny I run into you," Siren crooned. Pietro frowned, clearly baffled at her shift in mood. Hadn't she been furious mere minutes ago?  
  
"If you're looking for Alvers, I think he's-," Pietro began impatiently.  
  
"Why should I care where that loser is?" Siren snapped derisively, her green eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"A good point," Pietro said, slightly amused. "But last I heard that "loser" was your boyfriend."  
  
"Oh, right," Siren said, as if it had just occurred to her. "Well, not for long. He has this stupid infatuation with that dishrag Pryde. God, can you imagine being dumped for her?!" Siren said disgustedly.  
  
"I can think of worse people to be dumped for...," Pietro said expressionlessly, but his jaw tightened angrily.  
  
"Anyway, I'm glad I caught you, because....," Siren paused, as if to build suspense. When Pietro remained impassive, she quickly continued, "I wanted to ask you to the Turn Around."  
  
Pietro stared at her, unable to believe what he was hearing. "Shouldn't you be asking your boyfriend that?" Pietro asked wryly. Siren shot him an annoyed glance.  
  
"Didn't you hear me the first time? Lance and I are going to be done for any minute now. Don't you worry, I'm going to dump him," Siren assured him, mistaking the reason for his hesitation.  
  
"Oh right, just like you dumped me?" Pietro asked sarcastically, but the anger that he'd felt towards Siren in the days following the break-up now ceased to exist.  
  
"Come on, Pietro, I made a little mistake, okay? You don't know how lonely I've been without you. Lance has no idea how to treat a lady. So say yes, and let's get back together," Siren pouted as a symbol of remorse, but the smug gleam in her eyes indicated that she was anything but.  
  
His mind was telling him he ought to be thrilled that finally the result of all his plotting with Kitty had worked. He had gotten his traitorous ex back, and yet his heart was remaining utterly unmoved. Pietro couldn't help looking past Siren, and feeling a warm rush of feeling when he saw Kitty standing at their booth. But his smile faltered immediately, when he saw that she wasn't alone.  
  
"Oh, look, see the Wonder Couple is back together already," Siren said derisively, following Pietro's gaze. "There's nothing getting in the way of us now," Siren said possessively, draping an arm on him.  
  
Pietro didn't even hear a word Siren was saying as he watched Lance and Kitty together, his heart dropping like lead into his stomach. It was done. As he was standing here talking to his harpy ex-girlfriend, that jerk Alvers was manipulating Kitty once again. My stupid plan worked, Pietro said grimly, dropping his eyes as Lance shot him a triumphant look.  
  
"So, are you done thinking yet? Is it a yes, handsome?" Siren demanded, pulling on his arm. Pietro turned away from the nauseating scene in front of him, his emotions in turmoil. Looking down at Siren, his jaw hardened. There was no point in looking to what might've been with Kitty when it was clear that she had gotten what she wanted, Pietro thought dully. "Well?" Siren repeated insistently.  
  
"Fine, whatever," Pietro said, his flat voice belying the pain in his sharp blue eyes. If Kitty was moving on, then so would he. 


End file.
